Why Question it?
by LyssaIsThatLyssa
Summary: A war breaks out in Caloria, and at the worst possible time for the Maoh. Misfortune strikes him and he is left with a lot of thought. Fluff/smut in later chapters.
1. Toes to Toes

**Disclaimer! ~ I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh! ~ If I did there would totally be a new season!~**

**Anyway, this is my first Fanfic on this fine website, so please tell me if this story is lame or not. Comments are love. There will totally be more btw~ OH. And this is a re-write. **

**So, anyway…don't forget to ****R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

He stared at the back of the feisty blonde's head, unable to sleep. For no apparent reason he woke with a start minutes before sweating and heart pounding against his soft Japanese chest. He still found it hard to breathe when he woke.

He turned to his fiancée for some sort of comfort after the rigorous nightmare he just had. But unfortunately he had found him fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously, mumbling "wimp" to himself. Yuri sighed and decided he'd stay awake a while longer eager not to visit the land of slumber he had just witnessed. _What to do…_he wondered to himself. He looked up at the back of the Angelic boy's blonde head. His sent of a sweet vanilla. The stupendous locks which fell before him seemed like gold, like treasure. Before he knew what he was doing his right hand was foundling the spun locks, caressing them. He twisted his fingers around in it. _Hopefully he won't wake up…_Yuri thought to himself.

"Good morning…Yuri…" an unnaturally pleasant voice penetrated the deathly silence of the dawn.

Yuri's eyes fluttered open to find himself nose to nose with Wolfram, who was looking groggy and rather confused. It took a moment to assess the situation he was in, but he was temporarily memorized by Wolfram's emerald eyes staring back at his dim black stones. The he realized…

"G-GAH!" Yuri managed, jerking up and away from Wolfram, face red. Trying to stay cool, "G-good morning to you to Wolf…ram..."

He felt that just Wolf (his usual nick-name for Wolfram) wasn't appropriate at this particular time.

Wolfram set up and rubbed the grime out of his eyes like nothing had even happened. He soon got up, got dressed, approached the door, opened it, and then stopped. He looked back at his king, slightly annoyed. "You're going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry…" then walked out, the door following close behind.

Yuri touched the peak of his nose.

* * *

><p>He always wondered why the crazy demons of Shin Makaouku ate breakfast at the crack of dawn. It was quite hard for him to adjust to the new time because he used to get up at 8:00 for breakfast and then left quickly after for school. Now he has to wake up just as the sun rises here.<p>

He hurried down the long corridors. He wasn't running, because that makes too much noise, and he didn't want to annoy anyone this early in the morning. It was when he was thinking about breakfast when he violently stubbed his toe while turning down the next hallway.

But no one heard him scream.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" He came in, panting, holding his toe, sweating rather heavily. No one noticed.<p>

"Good morning Heika!" said the chorus of Yuri's closest friends and followers. He thought twice about scolding Conrad for calling him "Heika" again. He sat down in the red-velvet chair, picked up the spork and began to eat what looked like ham with a hammer growing out of it.

His eyes traveled as he ate, only to one person in particular really. Eating like the way he carries himself, perfectly, Wolfram. Yuri wondered how he could be so elegant and yet so…bratty and loud…and when he sleeps…well, he's not particularly quiet, but he looks rather peaceful.

He had to smile as he pictured the beauty sleeping. Wolfram looked up momentarily from his meal to see Yuri staring at him. His pitch dark eyes seemingly burning through him. Wolfram blushed slightly, and not wanting to bring attention to himself or Yuri, he whispered "Hey...wimp...what're you doing, it's rude to stare!"

Yuri's head shot to his plate. Blushing like fire. "S-sorry…just thinking about something…" then blushed again at what Wolfram could turn that in to.

Wolfram looked away from his Maoh, still pulled a glower look. _I wonder why he's so bashful right now…he must've been thinking something inappropriate._ He clenched his fists and shot an angry look at the double black and returned to his meal.

* * *

><p>"O-oi! Wolf?" Yuri was catching up to Wolfram down the hallway.<p>

"What is it?" He stopped so Yuri could catch up.

"Uhm…"

"Don't waste my time!" He began walking again.

"Do you wanna play catch or something?" It was hard for Yuri to ask. I mean, Conrad was busy today and Yuri was very bored. Wolfram never seemed to enjoy watching Conrad and Yuri play together so he obviously thought it was boring, right?

Wolfram took this by complete surprise, _Why would he ask me this!_ He thought_. Where's Conrad?_ He glanced at Yuri then waved the question away, he must use maturity and dominance toward his fiancée so he wouldn't appear weak "I'm busy."

Yuri's face dropped.

"Will you at least keep me a little company as I walk to my room? I mean Greta's out shopping with Anissina and I have no one to hang out with, PLEASE!"

Wolfram looked at Yuri with slight amazement. He got a little angry by the fact that Yuri only wants to be with him when he's bored. But then again, he barely has time to spend with him at all, and who knows, this might be the basis of a brand new relationship with Yuri. Of Course he may just be over analyzing the situation as usual, but whatever. He sighed.

"Alright, but hurry."I've got soldiers to train."

* * *

><p>Now they stood at the door, Yuri's bedroom door. Wolfram still looked impatient and Yuri looked anxious.<p>

"Well, have a good time training the…soldiers." Yuri smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." Wolfram thought of a suitable way to say good-bye to his fiancé. That is, until…

Yuri's back was still facing the door. He still wanted to talk to Wolfram. He looked down at him; the blonde looked up at him, their eyes met. Immediately after, Yuri looked away, blushing hard. Why's he blushing so much lately? And for a guy!

He looked back over at wolfram and noticed he was rather far away. He felt a draft.

"Ne…WolfrAHHAAHH!"

Yuri had tripped on his swollen toe he had banged against the wall.

He fell, landing in Wolf's arms.

Chest to chest,

nose to nose, like this morning,

eyebrows to eyebrows,

toes to toes

…eyelashes to eyelashes

…lips to lips.

To be continued~~

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter sucks. THE OTHER ONES ARE LIKE, 10 TIMES LONGER ANG GREATER.<p> 


	2. The realization

**Chapter 2.**

**Sorry this took forever to get here. Thanks for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. This is a Yuuram. It's got fluff and maybe some smut. We shall see.**

**I'll try to make the next one longer. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. ANYWAY.  
><strong>

**R&R.**

_Lips to lips..._only for about two seconds before Wolfram pushed lightly on Yuri's chest.  
>Yuri had been in a slight trance due to the impact in which there lips intertwined.<p>

Of course, it hadn't been a scandalous kiss, only a slight peck. And it still wasn't entirely mouth to mouth, but a sloppy kiss you'd give a house-wife when you were late to work…and you didn't really love her that much anymore because she had grown stale and fat, along with the rest of your miserable life. Also, Yuri obviously didn't register what had happened at all until he had bid Wolfram a good day and walked into his room. He closed the door gently and took several steps wanting to sit down and get cracking on the homework Gunter had given him. But he only made it_…left foot…right foot…left_ _foot…right foot…left foot…_he began to pick up his right foot put it back down.  
>His lips had begun to tingle. His whole face actually began to tingle. Like a chain reaction, only starting with his lips. Then his cheeks. Then his forehead. Then his chin and the little tips of his earlobes. <em>Did we just…did that just…<em>he glanced back at the door. Then he placed his head back, perfectly aligned with his body, put one hand against his head, and blinked…twice. The hand on his fore-head traced down to his lips. Then around them. Then he prodded them slightly. _They feel different. _They felt as if there was a chemical change in his lips. Like it was bubbling, it tickled. A light bubbling…

"Yuri!" a loud little voice escaped the silence. Yuri jumped, noticeably. But not a sound was created from his throat. No sound escaped his lips. So when he jumped, Greta didn't notice. Yuri again, looked back slightly at the door. _I didn't hear it open…_was all that he could think. He studied the crack in the door. _Isn't this castle like, 2 billion years old, or something? Why didn't it squeak loudly…like it usually does? Does it usually do that?_ In his own thought, he didn't notice his own daughter excitedly dance in the spot she had called his name probably about 20 seconds ago. He also didn't notice her mumbling loudly to him. _Why do children not know how to speak? Why does she mumble like that?_ He decided to speak up…  
>"Greta! Speak clearly! I can't understand a word you're saying!"<br>She stopped immediately. She looked slightly offended. She was thinking of the best way to apologize. She settled for the classic. 

"Sorry." As perfectly and clearly as humanly possible. It always made Yuri uneasy when she obeyed him perfectly like that. He always thought…and he never thought so harshly about people…_That aunt and uncle of hers must've been real…_and he always hesitated to say it. Whether in his mind or while having a normal conversation with Wolfram…_they _

_must've been real...assholes._

The demon king faced his daughter. His eyebrows knitted when he walked toward her and she flinched. _She flinched…those __**damn**__ relatives' of hers. _ He thought out loud as he wrapped his arms around Greta. "I'd never hurt anyone…like you, Greta. Only the…" he suppressed the word he really wanted to say, "…who mess with my family, or my friends." He knew she was smiling, though she was probably close to tears. He then remembered what Greta came in here for. 

He let Greta out of his embrace," What were you saying Greta? About…" he paused. _I didn't get anything she said at first…_

Then he was saved by his little princess. "Here, I'll start over."

She then proceeded to talk non stop about her trip with Anissina, and how she had so much pastries. Yuri responded with a fatherly response, "oh, Greta. You spoiled your dinner!" She scoffed it off then continued with talking about all the stores they went into.

"She's just like a mother to me! I have two dads, and one mother, as if you and Anissina had me then got divorced then you got engaged to Wolfram! Not saying I don't like Wolfram, I love him, I like him more than Anissina because, well, according to the adoption papers he is my other dad…"

_That's right. __**We**__ are her parents. Not just me. Not me and some __**woman**__. I, the Maoh and the future prince consort, Wolfram, are her parents. I can't help it. It'll happen, because I'm weak and can't call off something I can't stand. __**I'm a doormat.**__ Or maybe I couldn't stand to see his face. I haven't ever seen that soldier cry, I've heard it. I don't desire ever seeing sucha beautiful face as…his…resort to tears. Because I've made him cry before, I never, ever, want to see it. Because I'm a selfish Moah. I sit on my thrown. Bearing my crown. I care of my own feelings. But, in a sense…I actually am doing Wolfram a favor by not wanting to see him cry and me being the cause. Because then he would lose his…fiancée. I think he likes me. Like, like-likes me. Like a small crush. A school girl crush…from those shojo mangas. Maybe he even…__**Loves me.**_

"And I saw Wolfram in the hallway on my way to your room and he looked...well…he was blushing…and…frowning. But he wasn't sad. He looked like he was concentrating on something. What'd you do to him?"

"Huh?" Yuri was out of it. Obviously, he was concentrating on something else. That being Wolfram's feelings for him and maybe he was considering his feelings for Wolfram (?) Greta didn't take notice and repeated her last question.

"What did you do to Wolfram before I got here?" She asked ever so innocently, big eyes.

Being completely frank, "I tripped on something and fell on him causing our…us to kiss." He gave out a cheesy smile, his trademark. Her eyes got bigger, suddenly.

"Ah! Kawaii!" like an everyday fangirl his daughter was. At least with her fathers.

"It was my first kiss to. If that makes you happier." He laughed at himself, and then pondered that. It was al to true. It was pathetic. _And with a boy, this occurred. _He groaned loudly. The realization to himself.

"What's wrong, Yuri?" Greta asked. Looking too concerned.

She was so cute.

"It's nothing Greta. Really."

"Ne, Yuri? When are you leaving for earth?"

"Tomorrow, sometime. Maybe after Lunch. I wanna be home for dinner because Mother's probably making curry for me. Ahh…my mother's curry. There's nothing like it really. Plus, I have to start looking for a good collage to go to…I don't think I can get into Tokyo University. Maybe Chiba…hmm, anyway, I'm gonna be busy."

"Yuri's in _collage_?"

"Going to be."

"What's that?"

"It's a school. It's like an advanced school. For…adults…to get good jobs."

"But you don't need a job! You have lots of money, papa! You're the Maoh!"

"Yeah, but that's here. When I get older…" he stopped. He was realizing a lot of things that day. Like how his first kiss…was with Wolfram, a guy. And how he maybe coming here for the rest of his life. And…and how he still seemed to have the body of a sixteen year old with a small build. AND HOW HE KEPT REALIZING THESE THINGS. HOW THEY MADE HIM UN-EASY. ALL OF THEM.

"When you get older…?" again the voice crept out of the silence

He glanced at Greta. They had made there way to the bed. This whole conversation took place on his (and Wolfram's) bed. He was sweating too. He was nervous about something, about his thoughts. He could here Conrad's voice now, once he tells him about what had happened today, his wondering thoughts and such. And about his accident in the hallway this morning, with Wolf. And Conrad would say some sort of demon fact, 'oh, if you have your first kiss with a Mazoku you senses will become sharper, _blah blah blah'._

"_Yuri?"_

He had forgotten she was there even though his eyes were fixated on her big brown head. He decided it was best to not ignore her, "What?" he asked.

She frowned. Her whole face did. "You're acting strange." She mumbled. Again.

"So is your face." He smiled. Then ruffled her hair. He then finished what he had been saying.

"When I get older. On earth I won't have a place to live. I won't have any food. I won't have clothes. I can't just abandon my life there. That's…wrong."

"THAT'S HORRABLE! THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT ON EARTH?"

He nodded.

"Tell me more!"

And so he did. He told her stories of the homeless until she fell asleep with boredom. And now…Yuri was bored to.


	3. The gap

**Disclaimer. I DON'T OWN KKM. If I did, there would be a 4th season . '**

**Anyway, since I have no life, I'll probably update the story every couple of days. Depends. Anyway, IF YA WANT SPOILERS, MESSAGE ME. Oh, and never forget to R&R. **

**Chapter 3**

Greta had her own room. She got one after she hit puberty and demanded privacy, because Wolfram or Yuri would barge in when she "wanted to be alone", or so she put it. When Wolfram refused, for reasons he claims to be purely for protection over his daughter, Greta went to complain to Celi about it. Well, she actually devised a plan. She told Celi that she had over-heard her fathers talking about how they should "finalize it". Of course the ex-Maoh was ecstatic and demanded that Greta get her own room finally. So she got one. She's had one for 2 months now. 

When Yuri found out the reason why she had gotten her own room, his head had caught fire. Celi herself had gone up to both of the boys as they were walking to their room to retire for the night. She had said something like, "Going to try to finalize it tonight, boys?", with a big smile on her face.

Immediately Wolfram retorted with, "**MOTHER!**", shinning bright red, as was Yuri. When they evaded the encounter with Celi and had entered their bed room it had gone awkward and quiet. Wolfram had cleared his throat, took his clothes in hand, and told Yuri he was going to change in the bathroom. Ever since then, they hadn't change in front of each other.

Yuri recalled the whole predicament as he watched his spoiled princess sleep on Wolf's side of the bed.

He always found it funny the way she fell asleep as if she were still a little girl. She acted like a child. She was twelve after all, but he thought she would be a little more mature. But he loved her, no matter what. He reached over and tucked a lose lock of hair behind her ear, then smiled. He got up from his bed and walk toward the door. He wanted to get some fresh air. Maybe he would ride his horse...

As he had his hand on the door knob, he looked back at Greta. _I'll wake her up in an hour so she'll be able to sleep tonight._

"...C-conrad?" his voice shook slightly. Would Conrad laugh?

"Yes, Heika?"

"Conrad. It's Yuri. Really, you have to stop. You're my god-father after a-" he stopped, realizing he sounded like his mother. He mentally face-palmed himself.

Conrad raised an eyebrow. He was tending to the horses but didn't seem any busy otherwise. "What is it, Yuri?"

The innocent Maoh explained the morning to his protector. Conrad looked very concerned and interested in what Yuri had to say. He nodded every now and then making noises like, "mhm..." .

When Yuri had concluded, Conrad spoke.

"Yes, that seems to happen. You see, if you have your very first kiss with a Mazoku, you senses will become clear and you'll over think things. You'll probably do a lot of things you'll regret to day Hei- Yuri. So stay clear of those...time-shares." He smiled.

Yuri squinted. He had gotten slightly annoyed. "I'm being serious, Conrad!"

"Me too."

The half-blood stopped short of his reply and looked at his underling. He thought about it...

"What'd you mean I'll 'regret it'?" He used his fingers to show the quote.

"You're going to do things you'd usually think twice about...then say 'no' to. But then you'll think about it a third time and decide it's actually a good idea. Which it probably is, but you won't think so later. But, hey, it may even be a good thing, Yuri. You never know."

..._How does he know?_ "How do you know?" Yuri, being overly sassy today, said with hands fastened on his hips.

Conrad blushed a little. Yuri blinked twice. _He's embarrassed? "_Oh, Conrad, you don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

"No, no. It's a fond memory. I **also** had my first with a Mazoku." he had put emphasis on the also. Yuri had flinched a little. He really wanted to just forget this whole thing had ever happened. He looked up at Conrad. He had a distant look on his face. Yuri wondered what it was about, then dismissed his curiosity quickly.

Yuri gave Conrad a cheesy smile, "Well, I'll leave you to your duties, Conrad. See you at dinner".

Yuri liked Conrad. He was like a big brother to him...

His room had a balcony. His hands tightened around the protective pole in front of him, wind tossing the locks of his raven-colored hair. He closed his eyes momentarily, forgetting his entire life, his existence. He inhaled the fine air of Shin Makouku like it was drug. He was on an emotional high right now. The young maoh felt unbelievably free as he stood 4-stories above the ground, where castle workers worked, and soldiers trained.

_A day with out working, having to be with Gwen all day, is really a good day in all_. He thought to himself, eyes opening very slowly.

He turned to enter his room. He had been here a lot today. Although, before this he had talked to Conrad, gone for a jog, woken up Greta, ate lunch, watered the garden, hung out with Murata at Shinoh's temple, and napped. It was around 6 now. Dinner would be served in about an hour. Maybe he should finally work on his homework?

Yuri sat down at his desk. He had a piece of parchment placed in front of him, along with a quill pen and a vile of blue ink. Placed to his right were dictionaries he hardly understood, and books upon books with ancient Shin Makouku history. _Something's missing..._

The wimpy king looked around the room. _It's lacking in heat._ It was defiantly colder in here.

_There's too much space._ There wasn't a thing missing from the room, yet if felt empty beyond belief.

_It's much to quiet._ **He** was missing. Wolfram was late from work. Instantly, Yuri began to worry. His mind racing at the speed of light. _Who took him away? Was it his uncle? Could he be with Anissina right now? Maybe he was ambushed on his way home? No. __**No.**__ I won't look on the dark side of things._

_But maybe he's lost in a fight...after all, he did tie with me once._ He placed his hands on his chin. They soon traveled to the table, his sides. Then through his hair. To his forehead, then he took a firm grip on the thighs on his trousers. He smiled a little at his next thought. _Maybe he's cheating on me? _He would give him hell for that when he came back from his training. Of course he would never actually admit that they were in a relationship to himself, he would do it for kicks.

He decided it was best to just wait 'till after dinner was finished. He couldn't think on an empty stomach. He'll go help cook dinner.

Wolfram wasn't at dinner. This didn't surprise Yuri that much. Despite that, he was still worried.

He'd come in later, though. No matter what. Wolfram had promised him he'd always take care of Yuri. Of him.

He glanced over at Celi, who looked equally worried. He decided he would ask if anyone knew why Wolfram was absent, just in case someone failed to tell him something important like they do oh so much.

"So, uh, does anyone know why Wolf's so late?"

The quiet dinner of clanks against tableware, chewing, and sipping was suddenly interrupted.

Everyone looked up at him as if he committed a crime. Gwendal looked pissed. Yuri flinched slightly like always, against his glare. Celi smiled at him. Conrad raised an eyebrow, _as if I didn't know?_ Then he smiled. _What?_ Yuri's eyebrow knitted. Greta looked a little worried herself. Yuri reached over and stroked her cheek. Gunter, out of all people answered him. As if it were obvious. He talked to him as if Yuri were a child, and not the Maoh.

"Well, sometimes, Heika, soldiers are late from training. Maybe he ran into trouble? He'll be fine, though. I assure you."

"Ohhh, Heika~, It's so cute you're worrying about Wolf." Celi added.

Yuri replied with a fake smile. Dinner had then returned to normal.

He said he would work on his homework when he came back from dinner? Well, he had fallen asleep while working on it.

He was woken by a strong hand, lightly shaking his shoulder. The first thing he noticed as his head rose, was the dark night sky, the moon-light shining through the windows. The next thing he had noticed was a blonde bishonen wearing his military uniform, only instead of his usual shirt, he wore a white t-shirt. He also wasn't wearing shoes. Yuri felt uneasy at the casualness of his out fit. If casualness was a word.

Wolfram was holding the overshirt in his hand. _That means he must've came in and started to get ready for bed but noticed I was sleeping at the desk and could wake up any minute, so out of self-conciseness he woke me. How long has he been gone, anyway? What time is it?_

"Yuri, why are you sleeping at the desk? Homework?"

The Maoh thought about it. He looked down at the piece of parchment below. His eyes narrowed in anger. _I only got to page two of the essay! This is due tomorrow! Oh, maybe he'll go easy on me. Darn._

He suddenly realized Wolf had asked him a question. He looked up, to find no one there.

He looked around, but his eyes had fallen on the door. Wolfram had walked out to change. The door had been left ajar.

Yuri looked down at his clothes, his black school uniform. _I guess I should change into my PJ's..._

He walked to the small closet which contained all his clothes. He flipped through the 6 black school uniforms they had provided for him. At the very end was his usual blue pajamas.

Wolfram came in shortly in his normal pink negligee, his hair neatly brushed. _He looks more like a shota than a bishionen._ Yuri thought as he checked out the blonde.

Yuri was shirtless at the time, Wolfram had noted that as he walked toward the maoh. His eyes traveled to his bare chest. He didn't realize that Wolf was staring at him. He just thought he was getting impatient. Yuri tried to make small talk as he buttoned up his top.

"So...how was your day?"

It took the ex-prince a minute. "Did he say something?" he wondered. He looked up. By the look on Yuri's face, he looked like he expected an answer. Since it was too embarrassing to ask to repeat the question, Wolf just grunted.

Yuri sighed. "I had a nice day...," he buttoned his last button, "Okay..."

The wimp looked up at the soldier. He studied his face. Wolfram just stood there expecting him to say something. Yuri studied his eyes, they reminded him of a lake. A beautiful lake. His eyes traveled to his lips. Those lips he had made contact with this morning. Unintentionally, Yuri touched his own lips.

Did he like that feeling? He needed to try it again. _Wolf wouldn't mind, would he? After all, he does like-like me, right? Maybe even love me? _This was so unlike himself. But, he needed to know. He felt, in his own mind, that this was for the fate of the world. He may even **want** to know.

"Ne...Wolf?" He should've used Wolfram. He always had the feeling Wolf didn't like his nickname.

"Yes, Yuri?" His arms were crossed. Light hitting him perfectly. Defiantly not expecting what was next.

"C-could you close your eyes?"

"..." Wolfram closed them.

Yuri cleared his throat. He walked closer to Wolfram. He put both hands on his shoulders. He lead in so that he had brushed a little past Wolf's nose. Their lips were centimeters apart. Then Wolfram felt slightly scared. He gripped the side of his sleepwear. He was getting ready for what was next. His lips straining to connect to the half-blood's. The his king's.

"I have to be sure of this. Please be kind, because I've never done this before." _And to a boy._

The gap between them closed.


	4. Momma

Okay, the first chapter is crap, right? I'm going to totally edit it. So...look forward to that. :) Sorry I left the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but you know, that's how I reel people in. I think you'll like this chapter. Don't forget to R&R, enjoy! ~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

His heart beat behind his ribs.

Both of them, hearts beating like a hammer on a construction site, threatening to bust out of their chests. Their hearts were beating so fast, they had begun to sweat. The young ex-prince actually believed he had run 7 miles without stopping only moments ago. He was embarrassed. Why was his heart beating so fast? He questioned himself. He had never thought kissing to be a big deal. In the past when he had many girlfriends, they would kiss him...and it didn't feel quite...this...good. Although there's always the variable of "the girls just may not be good kissers." Of course, that can always be argued. But still, Wolfram couldn't help but struggle...struggle to grip on to the blue pajamas. He struggled to contain a kiss back. He needed to be dominant.

Yuri on the other hand, mentally lectured himself. He himself was confused. This was his first time kissing...well...anything. It felt like a lightning bolt had struck him, but it wasn't painful. It was stimulating. Yuri moved his lips around; he definitely liked the feeling of it, even if Wolf wouldn't kiss back. After a while his body had gotten warm. _I think I'm using too much saliva_. Yuri had noticed Wolfram didn't seem particularly comfortable with his lips on him. When their lips had met, Wolf's body had completely stiffened. Immediately, Yuri's gripped his shoulders. He couldn't stand it that Wolf was that shocked. _I don't want him to be uncomfortable_. And, though it seemed like an eternity, the brief kiss ended. It happened when Yuri pulled away, but the fiery blonde had pushed away gently.

That's when they both looked at the floor. They wouldn't admit that, in reality, they both longed for another kiss.

That's why this moment was so awkward.

"So, why were you so late, anyway?" Yuri broke the painful scene.

Wolfram looked up at the dark stones that looked at his at nearly equal height. He blinked. Twice. Why isn't he talking about...what just happened? His eyes narrowed in suspicion. _What's wrong with him? If I bring it up to conversation, he'll think I'm weird. However, it is something I'd do._

"Wolfra-"

"

H-Hennachocko!"

"What'd I do!"

He looked at Yuri. He looked at him with a glare Gwendal would be proud of. _They really do have some resemblance..._

"What do you think, idiot! You...you...you..." He was at a loss of words.

That's when the naïve Maoh realized. That's also when his face became so hot it could cook a holiday roast within 20 minutes...although it would be rather dry.

He connected his palm with his face, and let out a loud sigh.

"I told you, didn't I? I was a...a little curious! I didn't think you would mind if I just pecked you! I mean...you like-like me, right? So, didn't...didn't you like it? I-I..." He sounded like one of those self-centered people. Again his palm connected with his face.

Meanwhile, the fire-majustu user's face seemed like the fire's he frequently conjures. "Wh-what do you mean, like-like? Wh-what does that even mean!" If it was what he thought it was...

"Like, uhm...do you know what a 'crush' is?" He hesitated.

Wolfram had actually learned this word from the television thing on Yuri's planet. Wolf had taken fondness to the Disney channel. He thought it was funny because of the immaturity of teenagers in Yuri's world. "No wonder you're so wimpy and immature." he once said. Though, he was the immature one. "Yes, I do."

"Well...d-don't you have one? On me...?"

...I've exceeded way past a mere crush, Yuri Shibuya. He thought, with a bright red, burning, face. He was getting angry. There was no way he would embarrass himself in front of...his king, his friend, his fiancé, his love...

He grabbed Yuri's collar. He put his forehead against his, blinked slowly. Their eyes looked straight into each other. Slowly, Wolfram said through gritted teeth, "You're my fiancé." Then let go of his collar, pivoted toward the bed, grabbed his pillow, and walked out the door. It creaked loudly as it opened, then slammed shut. Yuri winced. He seemed some what...disappointed by his reaction.

Oh...he almost forgot. He ran to the still ajar door. He hung out of the wide opening. Noticing the frame of Wolf's body, he called out, "Where are you sleeping, if not here!"

Wolfram stopped suddenly. He looked back slowly. What the hell...why do you...

"Why do you care?" He muttered, to himself, but Yuri still heard.

"Well, I don't want you to sleep on the cold floor," you'll catch a cold that way, "I mean; Greta took your old room, right?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me right?" The sassy Maoh's subordinate turned to his superior. "I asked, Why do you care?" he stressed the two words, why and you, as if explaining it to a child. Yuri was starting to loathe his...friends.

He was flabbergasted by this, however, because of the way Wolf had looked as he said the word why. The way he twitched slightly. Then he was offended. It was really starting to get to him, how Wolfram was always acting like a superior person. After all, he had tied with Wolfram once...in that fight. He decided to respond to the question with another question.

"Why shouldn't I?" That felt good.

"BECAUSE, YOU IDIOTIC WIMP, YOU NEVER BOTHER TO ASK PERSONAL QUESTIONS LIKE THAT, UNLESS YOU'RE EXPECTED TO BY EVERYONE AROUND YOU!" He exhaled. The very heavens shook as he spoke. Yuri was taken aback by this out-burst. He had to of woken someone up...

"It's never...from your heart..." he added, calming down a bit. He wasn't in the mood for this anymore.

He continued down the hallway.

But where he would sleep? He'd sneak back into Yuri's room in an hour, and they'll probably never speak about this again. He was relieved already. Until, that is, Yuri shouted down the hall, "How would you know?"

* * *

><p>That night, Wolfram stayed awake in the garden area. He didn't dare go back to that room. This was just one of their fights. It couldn't mean a break in their friendship could it? What about their future relationship? But currently, Wolfram was so mad...<p>

* * *

><p>Yuri didn't sleep well that night. His "sleep" consisted of him tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable. It was no use. The void needed to be filled. He considered getting Greta…but that was a bad idea in its self. Greta was a young woman and didn't want to be bothered at 3-o-clock in the morning by her dad.<p>

He was cold.

* * *

><p>Yuri woke up at 11:30 by an anxious knock at his door. His eyes shot open. They were blood-shot by the lack of sleep. He felt groggy and disgusting. There was drool seeping from his mouth, and he was covered in bed sores. He slowly sat up, wiping the saliva from his mouth.<p>

"Shibuya!" a familiar voice, no usually heard at Blood pledge castle blared through the cracks of the door.

"It's about time to go! Don't you want to say bye to everyone? After all, we won't be back for months!"

"MURATA. PLEASE, I FEEL LIKE I HAVE A HANGOVER. SHUT UP!" The angry Maoh barked.

Murata smiled. "How do you know what _that_ feels like?"

The door opened. The befuddled king stood there, looking positively horrid. His hair was sticking up in all different places, and heavy bags were beneath his eyes. Murata was about to say something before Yuri put his finger up to his mouth.

"I will seriously beat the crap out of you if you say something smart alic, Murata Ken." Yuri broke, eyes closed tightly, trying to keep the head-ache out.

"Meeee-ow, bad kitty." The sly Great Sage giggled. He was enjoying Yuri's misery as always. The veins in Yuri's head pulsed. "So, you're going in your cute PJ's? You're such a kid, are they still big on you?"

"Yeah. Shut up. I wanna get the heck out of here."

"Aw, did you and Sir Bielefeld get in a fight or something?" _How come he knows everything?_ Yuri thought, looking up questionably at the mature looking Japanese. It's true too. He had at least grown 6 or 7 inches. Murata's voice had grown a little deeper, and his face was more manly and chiseled. He reminded Yuri of Shori when he looked at him. It was weird to him.

They had begun walking to Shinoh's temple, and still, Yuri still couldn't help but think about his argument with Wolfram. Why was it bothering him so much? Why **did** he ca-

"Murata, where are we going?" He had been following him as he became endorsed in his thoughts. But he noticed that they turned the wrong way, toward the dining room.

"Why don't we eat." Murata more of demanded it than suggested it.

"I-I'm not dressed correctly!" It was true, but he really was worried about seeing _him_.

"You're the king!" They entered the room.

Everyone was calmly eating something that looked like a misshapen pancake. It was a see-green color. They sat in the usual circle, and didn't notice the Maoh coming in until Murata cleared his throat. They all turned.

Unfortunately, Yuri was staring at the back of Wolf's head, which caused their eyes to meet as soon as he turned around. _Darn_. Yuri looked away fast, his face flushing in a chain reaction.

Someone brought Murata a seat. He told them to sit it down next to Yuri's. So, he still sat next to Greta and Wolfram.

They sat down, immediately they were served.

After Yuri had calmed down, Celi brought the attention to herself. "Oh, Wolfe, are you okay? Did you get home safely? What time did you get here?"

His eyes were fixated on his plate. He didn't want to re-live last night. Neither did Yuri.

"I'm fine. After we did drills, we were going to go on our rounds, and one of the men got lost on the trail. We had to stop what we were doing to go get him. So, I got home around 2." He was getting arrogant again.

"Oh, well, Heika and I were so worried about you!" She stated. Smiling broadly.

Wolfram looked over at Yuri with his emerald eyes. His hair moved slightly as he tossed his head over in Yuri's direction. The wimpy king's head hurt even more than before. He avoided Wolf's eyes.

Under his breath, "You worried about me, wimp?"

Yuri flinched. "No, I was just concerned you weren't in."

"That's called worrying."  
>"No it's not! It's called…shut up!"<p>

They were socializing in whispers.

"Ha. You can't even come up with something to say, you're so wimpy."

"Well at least I'm not a spoiled brat!"

They were getting louder.

"I'm not a brat, you're just dumb."

"I'm not dumb, you're dumb!"

"Nice come-back. Anything else?"

"Yeah! I…I…"

"Hmmm?"

"I slept so soundly last night, best night I've had in years!"

"…" That had gotten to him.

"Now, Wolfram, are you done?"

He was getting angry now. Yuri could feel it. So could Greta, who was actually between them this whole time. So could the whole table, who had heard them perfectly about half way into the argument.

Everyone wanted to know what was next.

Wolfram needed to embarrass him as much as he had been embarrassed, otherwise, it won't do any harm. He could only think of one thing…

"Well, Yuri…," He leaned in closer, so he could be sure Yuri heard. He hated repeating things.

"Yes?" Yuri said, getting uneasy at how close the ex- prince was to his face.

"You…kissed a boy last night. And I heard…you did it rather poorly." He wasn't going to say it was _him_ he had kissed. That might cause some trouble from Gunter. And he wasn't exactly telling the truth when he had said, "he kissed rather poorly."

Yuri on the other hand…had never been more embarrassed in his life. Even if all his comrades thought he was kind of…bi-curious to say the least (and he defiantly didn't know that), they wouldn't think it was embarrassing at all.

"Heika, Is it true?" They all said that, basically.

Was Yuri going to lie? "W-w-w-well…"

He looked over at Murata, who was laughing.

Yuri grabbed his wrist and made a run for it. He looked back at them all. While everyone looked at him, Wolfram had his back to Yuri. He noted this, and then exclaimed, "Bye guys! See you in a couple of months!"

* * *

><p>They both popped up in Yuri's bath tub, on the other side.<p>

The very first thing Murata said was, "Finally had your first kiss, huh? Was it with Bielefeld?"

"Murata, we're not friends ANYMORE."

"Oh, come on. It's okay to be a little gay once in a while Shibuya."

Yuri was creeped out by this. They were both sitting in a bathtub, Yuri was still holding his wrist. He pulled away quickly and looked at him.

"What are you saying? I keep telling you, Murata. I'm not interested in guys." He didn't like the word "gay".

"Then why did you kiss him?"

"Stop it. Can we not talk about this?"

Murata smiled.

"Okay, then."

He was still Murata. Despite his older features.

Yuri got out of the tub slowly. His back still hurt terribly. He went over to the mirror, and attempted to fix his messy hair, but it just wouldn't stay down. "Ughhh," he moaned in frustration.

Murata walked up, visible in the mirror.

"Murata, you're hair is ridiculous. How do you get it like that?"

He looked up at Murata's hair. _He probably wears a hat to bed._ He laughed at his joke.

"I sleep with a hat on." He laughed.

_I swear, he can read minds…_

He looked at Murata in the mirror behind him. Their heights differed greatly.

Their height difference was more like his and Conrad's. Though he was himself…and Murata was Conrad.

As a matter of fact…Yuri looked so young compared to Murata. When he looked at both of them together, in the mirror, comparing, he realized he looked like a 15 year old boy…still…He may have aged a little. He may have grown an inch, but he wasn't any 18 year old. Though, he had an ID and everything.

"Ne…Murata?"

"Hmm?"

He stopped fumbling with his hair.

"Do I look young to you?"

"Well, you are eighteen."

"Murata, I mean…compared to you." He turned around to face Murata.

"You know, Yuri. I think you might have an age deficiency! Ha…ha…do you get enough protein?"

"Stop with the jokes, Murata. I eat fine."

"Maybe you have a disease." He said, faltering slightly in his speech.

"You know something about this…don't you? It's the demon aging thing, isn't it? I'm aging like a demon!"

"Yuri, stop saying such stupid things!"

"Murata!"

Murata Ken ran out the bathroom, in the back ground you could hear the great sage saying "good-bye" to Yuri's mom. Yuri then walked out slowly. When Jennifer saw her youngest son, she smiled and ran to hug him tightly.

"Yu-chan!" She embraced him.

"Mother…"

"Really, Yu-chan, it's Momma…oh!" She looked down to see a very sad expression on Yuri's face.

"What is it, Yu-chan?"

He looked at his mother, and then pushed away. He broke the embrace.

"Yu…chan?"

"Mom…I…I age like…like a demon."

She was quiet for a long time. She knew what it meant from Shoma, but didn't actually expect to hear anything about it ever again. Then she looked at her son. He hasn't aged a bit since he first went to Shin Makouku. And what would this mean for her family? What would happen to Yuri?

"How do you know, Yuri?"

He looked up at the use of his real name. He managed a grin.

"I asked Murata. Even though he denied it, you can tell. He can't lie to me."

"Then…Yuri, what do we do?"

…_I can't live here anymore. Not where people know me. Who have known me. What would my life be like if I just stayed in confinement in my house? That wouldn't be fair to anyone._ And then he realized…his entire life was ruined...at least…on earth.

His eyes widened. "Mom…I can't live here on earth. I can't. I have no purpose other than being you're son. If I grow like this…I'll live to be… like, over 200! Mom, I'll still look like this for at most another 6 years! I can't live out in the world without trouble!"

They were both quiet for awhile. They both looked at the floor.

Then, "I know. Yu-chan."

Then, she went into the kitchen.

"Want some curry?" Her voice was deprived of personality. It depressed Yuri even more.

"Well, actually I just-…"

"YOU HAVE TO VISIT ME EVERY MONTH AT LEAST, YU- CHAN! YOU HEAR ME! DON'T EVER FORGET ABOUT MOMMA!"

Tears ran down her cheeks. She held a bowl of curry felled half way to the top in her hands.

The sight was so pathetic it hurt to look at.

Then she changed the subject. "So, I heard you had your first kiss?" She smiled through the droplets that glided down her pale skin.

Yuri smiled. His mom was adorable.

He walked toward her, and then put his arms around her. "Yes, Momma. And it was with Wolfram."

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh, I finally learned how to edit on Fanfiction. Anyway...the next chapter will be in Wolfram's POV.<p> 


	5. Bathing together

**R&R. This chapter was insired by Hummingbird heardbeart, by Katy Perry. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writting it. The next chapter will most likely be rated T. ;) **

* * *

><p>"Really Wolfram, you don't need to embarrass Yuri like that."<p>

Buzzing. That's all I hear from these people. It doesn't matter what Conrad says to me. I know what I do; I do it because I want to. You can't tell me what to do anyway, stupid Weller.

He spoke to me as we walked down the corridors. He kept on…and on about what I had said at…stupid lunch. Wolfram this, Wolfram that. Just **SHUT UP.**

"Wolfram, are you listening? I'm trying to tell you how rude that was! You know, he came to me, in all confidence, to tell me that…**that** happened between you two."

That got my attention near immediately. My head snapped in his direction as fast as a clap. Of course, my face felt weird because of the embarrassment I was facing. "What do you mean he 'told' you?"

Conrad faltered. I smirked. Guess you let something out, huh?

"**Well?**" I demanded.

"Well…he _told_ me, Wolfram…You know, he was kind of…uhm…" He's not going to tell me.

I crossed my arms. I guess you don't have to if Yuri doesn't want me to know. I'll get it out of the wimp later. We continued down the hallway, walking simultaneously. But something was getting to me.

Why in the name of Shinoh, would he tell Conrad? Could it be that because of him, Yuri had kissed me? But, **why should I question this?** After all…I am…kind of…in love with him.

A smile spread across my face. It always felt good to think that. But that always brings other topics to my mind. Like the fact that…he'll never accept my love, only a woman's, and more likely, a HUMAN woman's. I'm the exact opposite of what he would want.

…Weller was looking at me. He was studying my face. This bothered me…so…much. I looked over at him again. I wasn't in a good moon. He should know that.

"Look, I know. I'm stunning. Is there something you need?"

Weller smiled, but said nothing. What're you thinking about? Me, no doubt.

We stopped.

"There's the door. Enjoy your day off, Wolfram."

"Yeah, yeah."

I turned, and entered the room before me. Not until I was in the room did I realize it was Yuri's. I could feel my face going a light shade of pink. I was glad to be in here.

I hopped on the bed, Yuri's side, the one opposite of the wall, and buried my head deep in his pillow. It smelt…I couldn't begin to describe what Yuri Shibuya smells like, but I imagine if peace had a smell...those scents would be in comparison to each other.

It's like a drug. I always felt dirty after doing this. Is it weird to like someone's sent? I think if he ever saw me doing this, he would freak out. When I thought about this, I pulled my nose from the crevasses the pillow.

**I'm weird.**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell…is that…DIRTY ROTTEN CHEATING HENNACHOKO!"<p>

"Wolfram." Conrad and Gwendal both spoke in monotone.

I got the message. 'Don't talk, kid.'

We were standing at the fountain in Shinoh's temple. Yuri was late. How late? 45 minutes. He probably didn't get good sleep the night before.

I leaned against some creamish colored pole. I was getting pretty bored.

"Alright, I've got work to do. If he comes…he can find his way to Blood Pledge on his own." Gwendal prompted. I didn't want to agree to this, but he was my superior, so…

"I'll wait for him." Conrad said. He wanted to be the damn hero as always.

"No! I'll stay!" I shouted. There was no way in hell I'd willingly leave him alone with…Weller.

"Actually, Wolfram, you've got work to do, too." Gwendal.

"Fine, but…" I approached the tall brown haired man. I signaled him to move down to my level. When he got there, I put my mouth directly to his ear and whispered, "If I find out you two did…anything…so help me Shinoh, I'll kill you.

Conrad smiled in response.

That smile will be the death of him, I swear it.

* * *

><p>I walked Gwendal to his office. He looked at me, as we stopped at his door. His face was as straight as the floor beneath us, but not quite as smooth. His eyebrows were knitted. It was directed to me, obviously. I didn't look him in the eyes, then. But I could feel them…burning two holes at the top of my blonde Mazoku head.<p>

"Brother?" I said, finally looking up to meet his eyes. I was stopped on my way there by a hand landing on my head, then gently patting it. What the-?

Gwendal patted me on the head. He hadn't done that in years, since I was…around 40. But I must say, it felt good to be praised by my brother like this. When he showed some compassion, he actually seemed like a big brother to me. Lately, Weller, who've I hated since I found out he was half human, seemed like a big brother to me. I actually liked him more than Gwendal these days.

"You're a good kid, Wolfram, but you must keep your mouth shut. Then we can all be at ease." His voice, it was like a mixture of love…and hate.

"G-gwen…" I looked up at him, his hand on my head dropped to his side. He looked at me too. His blue reflected on my green.

**He smiled at me. **The usual creases in his forehead disappeared. He looked…more like a Conrad kind of guy. It shocked me.

He turned around, and went into his office. The door creaked loudly as it closed, then clicked when it shut.

I stood there for a while after that. Going over what had happened.

After a while, my mind was interrupted by an annoying pitter-patter outside. _Rain. _That's great.

* * *

><p>"HEIKA'S BACK! HEIKA'S BACK!" Gunter's annoying voice penetrated the walls, threatening to knock them down, because of the violent shakes. Also, he woke me from my nap.<p>

It took me a moment to register what the damn violet haired Mazoku was saying.

In that moment I took the time to get the sleep out of my eyes, and notice the amount of light in the sky outside. It was evening time, and the sun was tucking it's self into the horizon behind the rain clouds. That's when…

My eyes got wide. I shot up from the "bed too big for one" and barreled out the closest opening, the door. I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but I was too excited to ask myself.

Then stopped. He didn't leave on good terms with me, did he? My hand connected to the forehead. "Good going, Bielefeld." I sighed to myself. Maybe he forgot, though?

That's all the hope I needed to move farther. I started running again, only to run 100 meters before running into Weller, head to chest. I ran into his **rock hard**…chest. If only it was my mother I bumped into.

My hand made contact with my head again, only to conceal pain, rather than cause it. I didn't make a sound of pain though, that would throw me into a tizzy for Conrad to hear it.

Conrad grabbed me by the chin, using his index finger and thumb on one hand. He lifted it; bringing my face upward, to look at him. He got a little lower, making our faces rather close. I was uncomfortable. "Please remove your hand, Wolfram." He spoke softly, his breath hitting my face. It smelt like…mint. I removed my hand, only a little. He made those thinking noises like, 'hmm…' and 'ahh…'

"Weller. Is everything okay?"

He let go. "Well, yeah, but you were running…rather fast. I think you could have a concussion."

I laughed...briefly. I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. He grabbed my face…and that was uncalled for. I cleared my throat.

"Where's Yuri?"

Conrad pointed to a large door next to us. The very same door I was at around 8 hours ago. The door was a door to Gwendal's office. Immediately, I reached for the handle.

"No!" Conrad slapped my hand away. I got annoyed.

"Conrad…are you looking for a death wish?"

He smiled. "Yuri-heika asked to speak to Gwendal alone."

Great, another affair, with another one of my brothers.

"HEIKA! HEIKA!"

Both me and Weller's heads turned to face a violet harried…thing…running straight for us. Good thing it stopped about an inch away from our faces. Its fingers were intertwined as it spoke to us; pure worry shook its voice. "Where…is **my** majesty?"

"YOUR MAJESTY?" I beg to differ, Gunter. The young half-blooded beauty is mine.

"Conrart, have you seen him?"

Conrad repeated his actions with me to Gunter. Then Gunter repeated my actions. Conrad said "No!" and slapped his hands away. Then Gunter started crying. This made me laugh, which brought Gunter's attention to me. He looked at me as if I was wearing a bear bee costume. I scowled at him.

"What's your deal?" I spoke mockingly, my face appearing smug.

"I should say the same to you." Gunter responded, acting like a know it all. "It looks like you're trying to impress someone?" His long boney fingers pointed to my mid-section.

What? I looked down… my negligee. Of course I had taken a nap in the pink negligee. **Of course **I had to choose this particular sleepwear to nap in today. I believe that at that moment, my head resembled a hot tomato. I had to come up with a snappy reply. And I had to make it fast.

"So what? It's comfortable. I don't wear it to impress anyone," only Yuri, "While I sleep in this, you probably sleep in the nude." And it's true about the comfort thing. Girls are lucky to wear dresses, and not tight pants.

Anyway, Gunter looked rather…dismayed, because I said that. He probably does sleep naked, though. I mean, look at him. He's an absolute pervert. He kept on wailing on about how he definitely does not sleep in the nude. I thought Conrad was about to explode, he was holding back laughter with both hands; he didn't want to be rude to his old teacher, anyway. And my smile couldn't get broader.

That is…until, the large doors before us started to creak open loudly and obviously, curdling our blood, making us flinch. We all turned to see a blank eyed king, walking out the way a homeless person with no hope walked. He carried a red bag on his back; it was lumpy to the look of it. His feet barely hit the ground as he walked. As he walked out of the room we separated and formed a path for him to get through, I was the only one on the right, and Conrad and Gunter were on the left. We all watched him as he moved. He walked as though he were homeless…and old. He turned to face my direction, and passed me. As that happened we made brief eye contact, but it seemed like a life time. His eyes were really like holes to me. All I could see in them…was my reflection. And then, he was gone.

Then I noticed Gwendal standing there, in the doorway, like he had news of someone's death…

I blurted, "Someone didn't die…did they!" So quick I hadn't realized.

He gave me that look. He looked at the others. Then just Gunter. "Please inform everyone there will be a meeting in 10 minutes, and to hurry to my office."He didn't need to be told twice. He just nodded, and then darted down the halls like wildfire spreads. He looked back at Conrad. "Do you know anything about this?" The words echoed down the quiet hallway.

"No, Gwendal, I do not."

"Hm." He looked at me. I fixed my posture. I was ready for whatever he threw at me. Though I was expecting him to demand I go comfort Yuri for whatever had upset him, but no. "Wolfram. Don't even think about going to Yuri right now. He doesn't need your nagging and whining." That hurt. It hurt me so much because of the way he said it. It was like he was mocking me. I wanted to burn something. I wanted to punch something. I wanted to puncture holes into random objects. Gwendal, you know nothing of my relationship with Yuri.

…"Yes, brother."

* * *

><p>Gwendal sat at his desk. We all sat at the long table, and by "we" I mean: Mother, Conrad, Gunter, Anissina, Murata, and surprisingly, Greta. Yozak would be informed of this meeting by Conrad, later. I had a feeling Murata knew exactly what was going on. You could tell by just looking at him, he was anxious.<p>

I sat at the very edge of the table, to the left, while Conrad sat to the right. Beside me was Greta, and beside her was Anissina. Murata sat next to Conrad and Mother, while Gunter stood right next to Gwendal's desk, eager to learn. Ironic, isn't it?

"Well then, is everyone who's close to his majesty, in Shin Makouku, present?" Gwendal's deep voice penetrated our eardrums, leaving echoes. Or maybe that's just me? Everyone muttered in reply.

"Then we shall begin." He stood from his desk. His arms supporting his body on it as he did. His hands joined each other behind his back. Lord von Voltaire began walking around his desk. He was building the anticipation in the room. I could tell I wasn't the only one sweating. "I'll be frank. Yuri Shibuya, our maoh, will now be ageing at the rate demons do. He is apparently upset with this, because he can't really live on earth anymore. He can only visit."

I was the first (and only) one to stand up. Everyone gazed at me. Gwendal sank back into his chair and put his intertwined hands on the wooden desk. He thought for a moment, and then looked up at me, then to everyone else. "Any questions?"

I guess he couldn't see me. I walked to the very front of his desk, and slammed my hands down. The room itself shook. Let's discuss this.

"You're saying this, meaning you didn't already know?"

"Well, naturally, I assumed he was going to age like us because he's our maoh."

"So what? He's also the first maoh who's ever been a half-blood." I leaned in closer. Gwendal didn't falter.

"Why is he aging like this, brother?" I could feel the gazes growing harder on my back. I heard the gathering of my comrades, Gunter, and Mother coming close, as to hear. My nails dug deep into the wood of the desk. "_Well?_"

"I don't…"

"It's because of his high level maryoku, isn't it?" It was Murata that eased us. "That's why all the other half-bloods don't age like him on earth. And I suppose you have to be around it all your life, like Sir Weller, to age like him and Yozak, because they have no maryoku." We all stared at him. Even Gwendal, who seemed to have all the answers looked at him in awe.

"A-and he can never live amongst the humans again?" My voice trembled. He must be taking it hard. His whole life has changed.

"Well obviously, Bielefeld. He knows those people, they know him. They know he doesn't have some disease. Also, he can't just age like that in the real world. He'd be questioned by the media, and be scientifically experimented on. I mean…if agreed to it, of course."

Neither I, nor anyone in this room got a word of what he said, but I knew Yuri could never go back, and it was crushing him. What crushes Yuri Shibuya crushes Wolfram von Bielefeld.

A weight had been lifted off everyone's shoulders. It seems like they didn't care that our maoh was happy or not. I know I did, because I felt the weight of the sky befall upon me.

"Well, if there aren't any more questions, I'd like to finish up before midnight. But everyone, keep in mind that Yuri-heika is still very sensitive on this subject, so please don't talk about it. You're all free to go."

They filed out of the room. After about a millisecond later, Conrad, Gunter, and I were the only ones in the room, along with Gwendal. I guess the others don't care.

Gwendal kept on working. We all stood around, wondering what to do. We were filled with questions…needing answers desperately. He didn't look up, until Conrad had cleared his throat after two minutes or so. He looked up diligently.

"Why are you three still here?"

Conrad stood up straight. "I was wondering…if we should talk to him about this. He must be in his room now, alone. I'm sure he wants to discuss this with someone," I'm starting to respect this man a lot more these days.

"No. He said to me, 'he didn't want to be bothered.'" He stated, looking down at his paperwork.

I sighed heavily. I felt that he had said that sentence to me personally. I don't know whether to be sad or enraged. I pivoted out of the room. I was going to relax, after this stressful half of the day.

* * *

><p>The steam rose high in The maoh's private bath. I felt I was entitled to this room to, because I am his fiancé. I exhaled as I sank deeper into the hot, bubbly water, so deep, my eyes were all you could see of my face, and they were closed.<p>

_Pit-pat-pit-pat-pit-pat…_

I shot up from the warm sanctuary, nude chest visible. I looked around for my sword, then face-palmed myself when I realized I was bathing and probably would never get ambushed in the Maoh's private bath. I mean, there are guards always placed outside the door...

"Is someone in here?" I heard a familiar voice through the mist. I smiled.

"Only me, you wimp." I almost didn't say 'wimp', but it's better for him to think I don't know anything about his predicament.

"Wolf? This is **my** private bath, you know." I still couldn't see his body, only his shape through the mist. I could hear his footsteps.

"I'm you're fiancé. I'm entitled to this bath as much as you are." I said sarcastically. Though, I believed this true.

He sighed. I saw his feet appearing through the heavy clouds, finally. "Fine, you can stay if you want." But he didn't say it like he was annoyed. He said it…like it was funny. I think he was smiling. Then, his whole body appeared. There was a white towel wrapped around his waist, his bare chest was unmistakably visible as the transparent clouds separated for him. His eyes were halfway empty, but they were better than before. He looked so casual, while I looked so...red. My face burned more and more as he got closer. I didn't think he could tell, anyway. He was so cute, the way he was so wimpy and naïve. His face… was like the sun to me. If it was gone from view for a long while, I'm sure I'd go insane. He removed his towel and sat into the pool of piping hot water.

And here I was, heart beating as fast as a humming birds wings move, and the humming bird was late for an important meeting. He sat…right…next to me. I tensed up.

"Hey where's the shampoo?" It made me jump. "Oh, I mean soap." I handed the soap to him. He then began to lather his hair. I looked over. I couldn't help but think he was…the most adorable thing in the world. I wonder if he could notice me stare. I still can't think of why I was so…nervous then. At that time, I wanted to embrace him. This was hell. I got out to lather myself. That's when an angel spoke.

"Want me to wash your back for you?"


	6. A real boner on the situation at hand

**WRITER'S BLOCK! Guys, if you have ideas and want to incorparate them into the story, tell me. I'll probably do them. I need help. If I can't think...I won't write. As you can see, this chapter is reeeeaaaallllyyyy short. So...fresh ideas, better chapters. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think, or your ideas.**

**I won't continue until I get an IDEA.**

**ANYWAY, PLEASE R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>HAPTER6.

What did he just say?

"Well, it doesn't matter what you say, because I'm doing it anyway." I heard the water swish, followed by stray droplets on his body drop to the floor. My eyes widened to the extent that they started to sting. He asked if I wanted him to wash my back…didn't he?

"N-n-no! I-its fine! I can do it myself!" My stuttering was a neurotic impulse. I couldn't help it, even if it was the most…cowardly act I've ever done.

"Wolf, are you cold?" _pit-pat-pit-pat-pit…_He walked closer to me. I guess I should deny I'm cold, because if I accepted it, he wouldn't leave me alone.

"No, hennachoko! It's nothing!" I felt his body heat on me. He faced my back, I faced the wall. I brought my thighs closer together, and tightened them. I gripped my knees as my face burned. I brought my head down. He lowered himself.

"Wolfram, "every time he said my name, it felt like a sugar rush that lasted for a millisecond. "Do you know where the sponge is? Oh, wait…" He lowered his head, attempting to reach for the sponge in front of him, as he did, his half-dry hair brushed against my bare back. Instantly, my whole body shivered…in pleasure. I had to suppress a moan coming in from the back of my throat. My fingers constricted as the blood spread throughout my body…to certain places I'd rather not mention. "Found it!" He made the awkward moment (to me at least) even more awkward. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…he touched me, then he moved the sponge up and down, across my back. His breath hit my back as he tried to make small talk. It was funny how small talk eases the tension in the room, but it was making things worse. It was really ironic.

"So, how've you been?" I shook as his hot breath spread across my skin. I thought of something to say, ignoring the 'growth between my legs'.

"G-good, I guess." My voice shook as well.

"Oh? How so?" I gulped. I need to hide this thing…I mean what would he do if he…saw?

"Yuri, can you get me a towel?"

"Why?"

"I'm cold."

"I thought you said you weren't cold?" He sneered.

"Well, I am now…"

"Or are you just self conscious?" He laughed.

"NO, YOU IDIOT WIMP, I'M COLD! GET ME A TOWEL!" Ahhh…

"Okaaaay, whatever you saaay." He stood up, hair brushing against my back. I quivered and bit my lip to suppress another moan. I needed to get out of there. I heard fumbling sounds and his soft footsteps. He was back within a minute. He stood behind me, holding a towel.

"Here, wimp." I listened to the happiness in his voice. It didn't really bother me that he entertained himself by calling me a wimp, it was kind of cute, but I had and image to keep up.

"You're the wimp!" I yanked the towel out of his hand and placed in across my lap. I grinned at my creation of cover. I'm so clever.

"So, I'm curious, Wolfram. Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Are you a virgin?" If I was drinking milk…it would've gone everywhere. And not to mention, why the weirdest question you've ever asked me? I supposed I'd tell him the truth. He'd be happy either way, right?

"Nope."

I could literally hear his eyes rip open. I was kind of offended he was so surprised…I'm eighty-four, for Shinoh's sake.

"How many people have you..?" He's going to get stuck in the hole if he digs too deep.

"Now, Yuri, these are very personal questions." I crossed my arms.

"Aren't we close? I would figure you could tell your…fiancé anything." He hesitated on 'fiancé', but I accepted it. Although, he was probably just saying it to sweet talk me. But, it sounded so cute in his voice.

"4." There was an echo. There he goes again with the shock. "And you?" Honestly, I didn't know much about the king's personal life. I was rather curious.

He cleared his throat. His face was so close to my back, I could feel it slowly heating up. He laughed before he said this, "Well…I'm a virgin, for one. I've also…never had a girlfriend. I've never been…" He cleared his throat again. "I've never been kissed before." His voice cracked.

"What about a boyfriend?"

"E-eh?" I could see his face in my head. I giggled a little while he was spazing out to himself. I asked him this for my own entertainment. I knew he'd never been with a boy before, that is.

I repeated, "Have you ever dated a boy?" I said with a wide smile.

"N-no…" I busted out laughing. "Oh, come on, it's not that funny! Why is that so funny to you!" He panicked. "Well what about you!" I stopped laughing to answer him.

I looked back at his innocent face. He could only see my side profile. I smiled at him, his frightened expression lightened a little. He was just frowning, desiring the knowledge. I wanted to grab his face and say…'only you, Yuri', but that would confuse him dearly. So I settled for just saying, "No."

He blinked twice, and then tilted his head in…more confusion. "Really?" I narrowed my eyes. He's so cute, but he's so…annoying. I faced the wall again, placing my hands in my lap.

"Why is that so hard to believe, _Heika_?" I breathed through gritted teeth. At this point, Yuri had stopped washing my back. He knew that I had been offended by his words, or word, rather. He wanted to apologize…but he was so curious.

"Well…" He couldn't put what he wanted to say into words. I guessed it was because I was so…protective over my relationship with the wimp, he immediately assumed I was a homosexual. Well, truth is, I've never thought of being with men before…well…**he** proposed to me. I gradually grew on the fact that we were engaged, and liked the idea. I then fell in love with the damn wimp, only a little. "I don't know…"

"Yuri, I'm not gay, you know. If anything, I'm bi-sexual." That's exactly what he wanted to hear. Well, not exactly. I felt him ease up, he put the sponge down. He stood up.

"You're all done," he beamed, "and thanks for telling me, I didn't mean to offend you by the way."

"Oh, you didn't. I don't get offended easily like you wimp." I replied ever so sassily.

"For the last time, Wolf! I'm not a wimp!"

"You always will be to me." I laughed. I stood up, placing my intertwined hands in front of my thing. I faced him. He looked at me. His face said, 'I hate you', but sarcastically. Then he did his usual charming smile.

"Can you do me now?" Honestly, I took that the wrong way at first, then realized…Yuri isn't that bold. He was talking about his back. He asked me to wash his back. But, before anything, I had to take care of _this_ thing.

"I'm going to the bathroom first, okay?"

How long had it been since I've changed in front of Yuri? It had been about a month or two. I had forgotten why I stopped…

"Yuri?" I asked, turning to face the young 'un, whose back was facing me as he changed into his pajama bottoms, his chest still bare…His face looked up at mine in surprise as he straightened his back. He looked over at the desk wear he placed his pajama top, he walked over to it.

"Yeah?" This was a weird question…I was hesitant to ask, but he owed it to me.

"Why did I stop changing in here again?"

This single question made him cringe as he remembered. What was so scary about it, wimp?

"Oh, I don't remember either, Wolf." He gave a nervous laugh, _his_ nervous laugh. He was lying. Well, fine then. He then put on his top; it took his a good minute before he was done. In that time I walked calmly to my side of the bed. I dropped into the soft bed that was too big for one, and got comfortable. Yuri joined me moments after, he blew out the candles, and shifted positions. I felt his gaze on me in the dark, for some reason I was uneasy about this. He whispered, "Good-night, Wolfram." Then he turned to his normal position. I sighed internally. I missed this feeling, the feeling of both of us in bed…together. Maybe one day, we'll wake up in each other's arms. I looked at his back, his small built, un-manly back. Then I turned to my normal position. We both slept, back to back, all night. It was the most opposite position I wanted to be in.

Yuri was rudely awakened by a man's gibberish shouting, and hard bangs on the door. The man's voice was Conrad…and something was obviously wrong. I woke up as soon as I heard his urgent footsteps down the hall, so I was just putting on my left boot when Yuri woke up. He shot up, alarmed by the noise, we made eye contact; I finished changing, and then ran to the door. Sure enough, Weller-kyo was standing there. He looked troubled, he's sweat was similar to a water fall. Yuri was beside me in a millisecond, breathing heard, due to his pulse.

We spoke in unison, "What is it, Conrad?" Only I used Weller, instead.

He gulped, "Caloria has been threatened by Dai Shiramon again. The king of Dai Shiramon has claimed he will kill everyone, and he repeated everyone in the note, if you don't understand and agree to his terms."

Yuri thought about it. Conrad and I stared at him the entire time, thinking of our own way out. My resolve was war; Dai Shiramon has messed with us too many times. To say the least, I was fed up.

"Let's go to Caloria, to talk to Flynn-san, and then we shall negotiate with _him._"

"Are you sure, heika?"

"I think so…"

"When do you wish to depart to Caloria?"

"Let Gwendal know…then he can decide."

"Yes, heika." Then Conrad took his leave. Yuri turned to me.

"What should we do?" He sounded so worried. Too bad he's the biggest pacifist I've ever known, otherwise, we'd go into war…and win.

"Yuri, it's not for me to decide."

He looked out the door that was still ajar. "Well, I think it would be good to talk to Flynn-san about this…after all it is her country. But I just don't understand why that awful man would…do this…again…" Yuri was close to tears. I put my hand on his shoulder, and offered a smile.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Yuri. No fiancé of mine will be a loser!" He looked up at me, a grin spread across his face. Then…

He hugged me.


	7. Next stop, confused

**I NEED THIS INSPIRATION! SO FAR, THIS IS MY LEAST FAVORITE CHAPTER! Besides...you know...number 1, heheh. ANYWAY, SHARE YOUR IDEAS. AND R&R.**

**I THINK THAT THERE WILL BE MORE FLUFF IN THE NEXT ONE, CONSIDERING IT'LL BE WOLFRAM'S NARRORATION. OR IT'LL BE 3RD PERSON...WHICHEVER. YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

><p>"Alright, do we have everything?" I was standing near the docks, directing the soldiers of the castle with supplies in their hands. They were delivering the goods needed for our journey to the ship. It looked as though the last box had made it on, when I felt a presence next to me. This was a presence too hot to be anyone else's, but a fire Mazoku's.<p>

I turned to face him, my hands on my hips; looking…I'd think, proud. I grinned, ear to ear. "Are you ready to board the ship, Wolf?" He looked at me, annoyed like nobody's business. His arms were durably crossed over his chest. Even though we weren't on the ship, nor had we set sail, he had already a shade of green on his cheeks.

"As I'll ever be…H-hennachoko." He managed through a shaky voice. I couldn't tell if the shake was of fear, or of sickness. I offered a hand. He stared at it. His face was getting hotter than the rest of his body, I could feel it. Maybe he was getting sick.

"Do you want me to guide you to the ship?" I asked politely. I really didn't think he could make it. But, after seconds of staring at it, he pushed it away.

"I can do it on my own." He said firmly, this time.

I blinked, "If you say so…"

Then a new voice was heard in the conversation we'd been having.

"Are you sure you want to go, Wolfram? It's a rather long journey to Caloria. I'd say it'll be a week until we get there." It was Conrad, being as helpful as ever. I couldn't help but smile. Wolfram on the other hand, had a look that could kill. His piercing green eyes that reminded me of a lake lay on Conrad when he suggested he'd stay here. But, if Wolf didn't go, that meant Gunter could…

"N-no no, Wolfram's gone on plenty adventures overseas, I'm confident I'll fail if he's not around anyway! I'd given up long ago if he hadn't been with me." I scrambled quickly as I realized. What I said was the truth, too. Wolfram…and not just him, the others, were the wind beneath my wings. When I said that, though I couldn't see him, I knew he illuminated with some kind of happy emotion. He's much prettier when he smiles. He was pretty…like a girl, yet handsome like a man.

"Well, if you say so, Heika."

"_Yuri_. It's Yuri, Conrad."

"Heh, right then, Yuri."

So then, we boarded the ship. Even though Wolfram said not to, I grabbed his hand on the way up. The last thing I would want was for him to fall over the bridge leading to the ship. That would've been awful. And even though as soon as we got on the ship officially he complained and called me a wimp, I could tell he was secretly grateful. I could always see that in his eyes when I do things for him. I just smiled his annoying ranting away. When he noticed that I was ignoring him, he stopped mid-sentence, closed his mouth, then "_humphed"_ and crossed his arms in the usual position. He walked in the direction of his cabin.

"I swear, his can be so childish." I mumbled to myself, yet Conrad overheard.

"Yes, but so can you, Yuri." I turned to face him. He had said that so...'_matter of factly' _I had a face of surprise.

"Well...well not as childish as him!" I pointed in Wolfram's direction.

"Oh, Yuri-heika?"

"Hm?"

"You know you'll be sharing a cabin with him, correct? We didn't have enough room for all us. So we figured it would be okay for you two to share rooms. Is that okay with you?"

I honestly didn't care, but as the king, shouldn't I have my own room? It always ends up were I share a room with the _brat._

"Yeah, alright. When's dinner?" The ship set sail. A violent rocking shook the boat, followed by a moan. I believe the owner of it was Wolf.

"At sunset."

It was noon now. I was desperate to get out of the sun at that point. It was around mid-summer here, and the heat...was overpowering. I grabbed a glass of water, and headed to mine and Wolfram's cabin. I opened the large wooden door. It creaked as I pushed, showing age to this particular boat. I cringed as it did, so did another certain Mazoku, laying on the one bed in the cabin. His blonde hair glistened in the light of the bright sun shinning through the window. That was only the back of his head though. He was lying on his his stomach, clutching a thin pillow. He knew someone was here and assumed it was me as. But, as I walked through the door, I was getting madder and madder by the second.

"What do you want, He-he-hennachoko..." His face was buried in the pillow. I looked at him. I looked at the only bed in the room, which was...smaller than twin-size. It was almost to small for Wolfram, yet we had to share it? We didn't have extra bedding, did we? I studied the floor. It was a hard wooded flooring, it was filled with potential splinters. Just looking at it made me uncomfortable. I glanced at the table, I would probably break it if I tried to lay down on it. What about the chairs? The chairs, there were two of them, also wooden, looked only good for sitting. Maybe it was best to attempt to sleep so close together. I'm sure I could get comfortable. Hm...

Wolfram sat up, hardly. I saw his trembling hands trying to hold himself up. His eyes were narrowed, concentrating on not falling. He was sweating like a pig. His breath was unsteady and bothered me. "What's wrong with you?" He managed. His lips were chapped as well. I bet they stung. They looked like they hurt.

"Well, we have to share a small bed...and you're sick!" I explained. He looked a little offended. Some sweat broke on the floor. He defended the beds potential comfort.

"I'm not sick! Plus, this bed can be nice!" I wasn't going to argue with him. I walked over to him. I sat on the edge of the bed that will be my death, and looked at the eighty-four year old with sympathy. I put my hand to his forehead. Suddenly a heat illuminated from nowhere. My face was several inches away from his, I looked at him, as I pulled away.

"You're totally sick. Don't even try to deny it."

He rested his head on his hand which was perched on top of his knee. I guess he gave up with the convincing. I stood which sent Wolfram to alert mode. He looked up in surprise.

"We need to get you off this ship." I frowned, not facing him. I was worried about him.

Then he got really mad.

I heard the bed shift, and heavy feet move to the floor. I turned to him, I should've seen this coming. He grabbed my collar. His knuckles grew white as his grasp grew tighter.

He vented his breath heavily. It broke against my face. Just like his usual sent, his breath smelled sweet, like honey-flavored cough drops. His face wasn't as hot as before, but was still warmer than the average human. My eyes were fixated on his pink-ish chapped lips. He licked them, then spoke with a shaky tone. "Surely you realize, since I am a fire-majustsu user, my average body temperature is 110? I'm not sick, you're just a fool. I won't leave no matter how sick I grow to be, for I am your fiance and protector. So stop bitching." He lost his composure then. His cheeks turned to the color of his eyes. He pivoted toward the window, and let it out. His head hung out there for a while before lifting it in. After that scene he returned to his position on the bed, his back facing me. I couldn't help but mutter...

"Brat."

He returned with, "Wimp." Unsteadily.

The rest of the day blew past. Sure, it was hot as heck, but I'd have to say I enjoyed the salt water air blowing throw my hair. Ahhh. Before I knew it, the day had ended, and it was time for bed. I was in my usual blue, rubbing my eyes, yearning for sleep, before I remembered how I'd be sleeping that night. I knew then, that week was gonna stink. Suddenly there was a presence next to me. I didn't even hear the footsteps...

"Good-night, Yuri-heika". He kept on walking after he had stopped next to me to say that. It was weird...because it was Gwendal. He was here for the negotiating. I definitely needed help for that. It was still weird how he even acknowledged me. I'd ponder that later. I turned to the cabin which held my hell. I opened the door.

"Ne, Wolfram, do you wanna sleep on the outside, or inside? I'd prefer the..." I heard the brat snoring, then. I smiled, because I really didn't want to discuss our sleeping arrangements. I tip-toed over to the bed, as to not make much noise because Wolf was sleeping, though it was meaningless. Wolfram von Bielefeld was the heaviest sleeper I knew. I didn't think that was a good trait for a soldier. I took a good look at the blond one. He wore sleepwear that I would consider negligee. It was draped loosely over his small-framed body. The thin cotton blanket clothed his hips and down. His limbs were sprawled out, all over the bed. I sighed heavily. But I couldn't help but think...he looks...

I mover the limbs that were in my way, clearing a place for me to squeeze in. I layed down slowly, automatically going down into a position on my side. My back faced the wall and him. I shifted my body to the other side. It seemed to be more comfortable that way. That is, until, I almost fell off. I reached for the closest thing that could support my weight. Wolfram. I wrapped my arms around his firm body, tightly, I was so scared. Maybe I really am a wimp. My mind went to Wolfram then. Jesus Christ, I hope he doesn't wake up. I was thinking that at 120-miles per hour. That would've been hysterical. Then I gazed up, toward his closed slits. I looked up at his face. I realized again...

Only one centimeter away from his face. Only a millimeter away from his...lips. Then My lips began to tingle...


	8. Alcohol

**WARNING! WARNING! THERE'S AN OC IN THIS ONE! OH NO! BUY HEY, I NEEDED HER. Anyway, this chapter was rushed. I'm waaaaay to excited to write the next chapter. Ohooo crap. Anyway, tell me what you think, R&R.**

* * *

><p>It bothered me, when he questioned me about my health. I mean, he left me thinking, "did he really want me here?" Of course, he did say he needed me before we boarded the ship…In any case, I'd stay, no matter what the wimp would say. They say I'm spoiled, I say I'm smart. Where would he be without me?<p>

I traveled down the halls of the…violently rocking ship, clenching my stomach as if I were keeping my entrails in. I was breathing abnormally due to the…you know, sea sickness. I was headed up to the top to get some water, maybe a dry piece of bread, but couldn't help thinking again about this morning.

I woke up to Yuri holding me tightly, but not tensely. I remembered the way he looked, the way the innocence really showed as he slept. I admit I liked the distance between our faces. They were very close. Maybe he had done some kissing on me while I was sleeping…although; the king wouldn't be so rash…with stuff as superfluous as _love. _Not to mention, I'm a man. When I woke that morning, as to not be suspicious, I kicked Yuri off the bed to wake him. He tumbled down, rolling on the dangerously poor floor. I imagined it hurt. I almost apologized. Then I nearly broke as he looked up at me with those impeccable eyes.

I had made it on deck, to collide with Conrad's hard chest as soon as I reached it. Yes, it happened again. I felt so weak then, as I descended to the floor, as Yuri had done that morning. I saw Weller's hand reach out for mine, as to help me up. I took it, obviously, because I hardly believed I could stand myself, with such a powerful stomach ache I had. He giggled as I rose.

"So it happened again." He said through his little chuckles. They annoyed me dearly. I winced as I stood. "Wolfram, are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Well, you hurt my pride a little, but I suppose that wasn't entirely your fault.

I rubbed my hindquarters. I felt absolutely dizzy at that point. I also felt like I was going to regurgitate. Then I did something I'd regret to my death bed, as a soldier, not a brother. I seized Weller's garments, leaning my head on his barrel chest. I hung there for dear life. Nearly seconds pasted until the man put his hand upon my head. He ruffled my hair. I'd never felt more embarrassed in my life, yet I didn't want to leave my big brother's arms. I dug my nose into his uniform. I felt so close to him then. I felt like I could trust him more than anyone then. I began to interrogate him, as we were connected.

"Conrad, why is it so hard for…" It was hard to say. I whispered to him as the wind picked up. It tussled our hair obnoxiously, not really giving a damn what we thought. I momentarily forgot of my nausea.

"For what, Brother?" It sounded weird, coming from him. I was beginning to feel an uneasiness, and not from the rocking dinghy. His hand now rested on my head. The other was on my shoulder. It felt so warm, especially in this harsh breeze.

I hardly made a noise as I spoke, "…for people to find 'the right one for them'?" What the action was next left me breathless. He brought me all the way against his body, hugging me tightly. All I could do was accept it. I did not hug back, though.

"Wolfram, I've been in love once. I knew I could never actually be with her, for she was engaged, but deep down…that was all the satisfaction I needed, because she was in my life and I could still see her happy." And with that, he left me to ponder. Far down enough, I actually started to love him like a brother should love a brother. I still hope no one saw this scene though, particularly the king.

* * *

><p>Nothing of interest occurred on the rest of the ride to Caloria, nothing of interest to me, anyway. After all, I was in the cabin over half the time, trying hard not to think about the horrors of sea, or the smell. I slept with Yuri at night. He hadn't changed at all, in retrospect. I mean, the wimp was just curious when he kissed me. I think I should be a little happy that I got the chance to do that again. It had happened three times total. One, when we used the 'Dry Wind', when he tripped on me, and when he kissed me to solve his curiosity. So, I had to put a smile on my face, no matter how fake. I really had to believe I was lucky.<p>

Yuri came and got me that evening we docked. I noticed when the ship came to a stop, and started getting dressed. I still felt a little woozy as I changed, but that in it's self would change too, in a matter of time.

Yuri came in, not bothering to knock. With my back to him as I primped, I asked a question.

"So, are we staying at Flynn's manor?"

Yuri thought about it. I suppose he was very eager to get out of that bed we'd been sleeping on, so I didn't really comment on it when he said, "Well, I could ask. I suppose she does owe me. But I really don't want to impose…"

I wanted to hit him for his insolence, but violence gets us nowhere in relationships. I sighed heavily and walked toward him, locking his arm with mine. He looked at our arms,but didn't say anything. I guess it didn't bother him. I looked at his childish face with a smile that scared Yuri a little. I imagine what was going through his head was along the lines of, "he looks like Conrad when he smiles so calmly." I rolled my eyes. I was in a good mood. Perhaps tonight I'd attempt to advance on Yuri. I was feeling rather confident.

"Now then, lead me to the docks." I shouted, smile dropping. I didn't want him to think I'd gone crazy.

Then, as I immediately hit solid ground, I ran to throw up the last bit of my seasickness in a nearby bush. Yuri and Conrad stood next to me. Yuri was patting my back firmly, and Conrad was just smiling.

"Even in your weakest moments, you stand strong, Wolf." He beamed. I could feel my face getting hot. I'd rather him not compliment me in front of my elder brother.

I stood tall, and proud. I accepted the compliment as it was just a compliment from those girls that often pursue me. I took it, like I knew I was all that. Though, in reality, I was quite full of myself, but I didn't expect Yuri to say anything. I looked at him with one of my faces. "Yeah, s-so?' though you could still see hints of my fluster in my face. Conrad kept on smiling.

Gwendal walked over to us. His face was creased with frown wrinkles, and anger. He stated clearly and bluntly, "They're sending us carriages, so we will wait." Yuri nodded in reply. He was genuinely excited to see that woman. Sure, I had nothing against her; it's just that she's much too sexy for Yuri to be around. I also don't like the looks he gives that woman, and there's always so much romantic tension when they're around each other. I'd have to admit, I'm honestly jealous of the attention he gives her.

I folded my arms to Gwendal's information, and took a glance at the sun setting in front of us. I also realized that the wimp was gazing upon its beauty too. I smiled to that. We smiled together. That's when he broke the silence.

"Ne, Wolf? How do you suppose the color changes like that?" He was referring to the pink-ish orange sky with a red layer to it too. I looked at him. I still smiled as I said this, believing every word of it.

"It's just another one of our makers beautiful gifts." Although I don't know if he took that hint, I was referring to him too.

The carriage arrived several minutes later. The sound of horse hooves pattering against the dirt road filled our ears. The coachman looked positively terrified to see us, and by "us" I mean Yuri. After all, we were demons in a human country. He didn't say a word to us until we had arrived at Flynn's. This voice was pathetic, might I add.

"W-w-we're here." He stuttered. I glanced at the carriage driver perspiration and shaking like a...really sick person. I laughed a little. I doubt I, or we for that matter, look that threatening. Especially the king. Though I'm positive he could incinerate any one that pisses him off. I don't understand why he doesn't. Scratch that, I do understand. He's Yuri Shibuya, a wimp. The king of all wimps.

We entered the manor calmly, again the servants, though there were few, flinched at our sight. I loved the felling of people fearing me. Of course our innocent king hated it. I walked next to him as we entered. Not looking at him, I said some calming words for him.

"Trust me Yuri, and you know this, they're scared of you because you're a high standing Mazoku. I mean you're the maoh. They wouldn't be scared if they didn't know that, or if you were not a double black. I mean, you look pathetic all the time. You're also to damn cute to be feared so it's kind of funny watching them shake like that."

He looked at me with that fake annoyance on his face. I really did ease him.

"You're implying I look wimpy."

I had to fight the smile behind my lips. "No, it's obvious to anyone. You are wimpy. I'm saying...well, what I said."

"shut up, Wolfram."

One of the workers lead us up to Flynn's meeting room. He opened the door for us, and there she was. Her hair was about a foot longer than the last time I saw it. It's white glistened in the lighting. She was wearing something like a commoner would wear, as usual, but it suited her. She smiled at all of us. My, she looked stunning in this lighting. I had to get a glance of Yuri's face then, because I'm sure if mine was filled with awe, his mouth was to the floor. And sure enough, it was. I elbowed him in the ribs and whispered in an annoyed tone, only because I was.

"Close your mouth wimp, you're getting drool on the carpet."

"Ah...AH! Y-yes, hi, Flynn-san!"

"And hello to you too, Yuri." her expression changed. "Please take a seat, gentleman." She looked rather worried. It didn't compliment her face when it was frowning.

We all sat. She was at the head of the table, Yuri was at the top right side, followed by me. On the other side was Gwendal, then Conrad. Then, and I didn't even know he came, Geika. Then obviously Yozak was somewhere outside, watching over this meeting.

Flynn began to speak then.

"Regarding the threat, I'm very sorry your country has been involved again. Please forgive me."

"It's alright really, Flynn. You've helped me in the past." Yuri butted in. Yes, we understand Yuri, you're madly in love with her, but could you maybe not risk your country and life for her's?

"Thank you, Yuri. Anyway, I think you really should wage a war with them, Caloria will help. There have been many travelers who've decided to stay here, most men. I have around 40 suitable men over 20. Then I have some children over 13 and under 20 who are willing to fight. Some women could-"

"Flynn, you know my policy. I just can't agree with war. You understand, right?" Yuri kept on. Really, he should get over the dreams of peace. I hardly doubt it'll happen ever. Only when we're all dead.

"But, Yuri, I believe this is the only way...or they'll just keep on! Maybe soon, you'll have no choice! That rotten king has a bounty on your head, you know! Just please, think about it, will you?"

"I suppose, for you, Flynn-san." His mouth formed into what was expected. We all nodded. We had to do as hennachoko said.

"Well then, I think we're done for now. I'm sure you've all had a rough time getting here," I'll say, " So, who would like some alcohol, hm?" This girl...is fantastic.

"Well, I don't drink, but these guys can...except for you, Murata. We're still under aged."

Murata made a loud groan. Then he asked if he could have juice instead. Yuri also asked so too. They're so young, it's funny.

"Alright, I'll get my Lizzie to get it for you. I for one need to retire to my chambers. Are you sleeping here tonight?"

Yuri blushed, "If that's okay with you, Flynn-san." he giggled.

"Of course it's fine. I have several vacant rooms, feel free to choose between any of them."

"Oh, right. Anyway, whose Lizzie?"

"She's one of the only nobles in this kingdom. Her father died awhile back, she's about 16. She lives here with me because she has no family of her own, so please don't ask of her family. Now, if you'll excuse me."

She walked out the door to her right. I heard whispers forming in the other room and instantly became suspicious.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, which was a bit too long if you ask me, came a clumsy teenaged girl clashing through the door to the right Flynn had walked through minutes ago. This girl had purplish brown hair, and brown eyes that had a virgin look to them. She was wearing what I'd call a "skimpy maid outfit" and her shoes were about 4 inches of the ground, and her breasts were abnormally big. I mean, they didn't look abnormal, they were just pretty big. Her legs were mostly exposed, they looked smooth. I had to say, she was pretty sexy. She wasn't at all my type of girl though. Plus, I have a fiance. So then, an Idea shot in my head. What if...she was sent here to seduce him, my Yuri! I looked at him with urgency as the girl I assumed was Lizzie placed the loads upon loads of drinks in front of us. He was a teenaged boy after all, so he had to look up her shirt when she bent over. I guess he was just lusting. But, I'm still his fiance. Also, he was the only one looking. Maybe she was an assassin...<p>

"Here you go, boys." Lizzie placed all the drinks on the table. We all looked at her eyes, with the exception of Yuri, and said our form of thanks. She was suspected to leave after that, but didn't. She turned to **my** Heika. "So, you're the maoh everyone's been talking about? It's nice to meet you, Heika." Her ditsy-ass voice pissed me off. There was no way in hell I was losing him to...that. She probably has no personality. She has to have some default. I swear if he tells her to call him Yuri...

"C-call me Yuri." _damn him._

"Alright, _Yuri._" She said his voice...so seductively. By this time, my fingers were buried deep in to the wood of the table.

"Mind if I drink with you guys?" She hummed.

They all said yes to her. Then she sat in Flynn's old spot. That's when I noticed the look Conrad was giving her. I believe...he really is a good brother.

So, for the rest of that time, I was stuck listening to that stupid voice talk to Yuri, and Yuri talking back to it. I kept on drinking away my anger, and on about my third drink, I stood, grabbed several full bottles (like, 10), then excused my self. I was still fuming by the time I got to that room.

And deep in my drunken thoughts, I wished that tonight he would not be taken advantage of.


	9. Tongue to tongue

**I wrote this chapter in 4 hours. I kept on writting non stop. I loooove this one, actually. I just want to say it's rated between T and M. **

**The next chapter ,I will try to make it long. Lately I've been half assing it on the length. OH. AND PLEASE, IF YOU HAVE IDEA'S, GO ON AND SHARE. ALSO, PLEASE R&R. IF YOU WANT SPOILERS, JUST ASK. And please, tell me how you feel about this chapter. Tell me if it was erotic enough for you, b/c this is my first time writing anything remotely dirty. :| **

* * *

><p>Yuri didn't drink that night. He didn't want to. He had made a pledge to himself, and all the victims of drunk drivers and their family members; he would never taste a drop of alcohol. He was also considerably busy making an impression on the sexy lady with the eyes deeper than a well. Lizzie was so astounding to him. Though, deep in the part of his mind that had yet to be reached, laid the truth of what he felt about her and women in general.<p>

Yuri smiled dumbly as he listened to the "_blah blah blah" _coming out of the young girl. He wasn't looking at her eyes as she talked, but she didn't mind. She had a job to do, and wouldn't dare fail at it. So Lizzie continued to smile and seduce.

Yuri was so infatuated with this girl; he didn't hear the fuming blonde right next to him. He didn't even notice him gathering bottles of alcohol and leaving the room, and the blonde didn't even bother wishing anyone goodnight. The particular Maoh didn't even notice his godfather looking at the nobleman's daughter with distaste. He didn't notice anything. He just grinned like an idiot.

"I'm going to bed, then." Conrad stood from the table. He gazed at the boy sitting across from him with a look that said, "Please don't fall for her charms." Yuri, of course didn't note it.

"If you're going Weller, then I will." Gwendal's strong voice echoed through the room. The double black almost looked up then.

"Well, I guess I should leave too." Murata said with a slur. He had taken several drinks because Yuri hadn't been paying attention that whole time. In fact, he didn't even touch his juice. "Night Yuri." Inside of the great sage's head, he imagined that girl was up to no good. He was also worried about Yuri.

Lizzie licked her soft pink lips, the reminded Yuri of clouds. "So, now that they're all gone…what do you want to do?"

Yuri's head shot up from his focal point. "Hmm?" was the only thing he could manage without saying "what" and seeming stupid. She repeated herself, only this time she didn't say in so seductively. "Ah, well, what time is it? I really should go…" He lost his train of thought when her needle like fingers traced along his cheek bone. Yuri's innocent face grew severely hot, as hot as he imagined a face could get. "…check…on…" her lips were close to his. Yuri's lips burned with a wanting. He thought over in his head, _hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!_ That is, until he heard a crash from the other room. Lizzie was still advancing as his head turned to find the source of the noise so her lips planted on his cheek. Then she pulled away, unsatisfied written all over her face.

"Uh, can I go see what that was?" Yuri put his index finger to in lower lip. She still needed to attract him however so she replied in a way a jealous lover would.

"Well, okay. But hurry back!"

"Thanks!" He looked back as he got up. He smiled at her, then turned and ran out the door to the left.

Lizzie was instantly annoyed. She crossed her arms in dismay, and huffed. _He'd better hurry back, or this plan won't work out well. Though…I'm sure we're going to have to use plan 'B' anyway. _She took a drink of the alcoholic beverage. She then took a deep breath, and downed the whole thing and proceeded to exhale deeply. She looked up at the ceiling with impatience.

* * *

><p>Yuri was in a long hallway. It was a lovely shade of blue, there was embroidery on the wall paper. The king really enjoyed the way it looked. He examined all the doors, then sighed at the very many of them, though he was determined to find the source of the noise. He started with the first door to the left. As it turned out, it was the right one. As it also turns out, there was a big surprise waiting for him. That certain "surprise" was wearing loose negligee, which was a maroon color. There was lace bordering it. It was obviously made of silk, because of how the light affected the shade, and it hung off the surprise like a shirt made for a baby hung on a stick. The sleeves were hanging off the shoulders of the surprise, and the hem of the negligee was very short. It was up to the surprises mid-thigh.<p>

The surprise was a very drunk Wolfram von Bielefeld in a skimpy nightdress Yuri assumed he got from earth. It looked like it was made for a large woman. The Maoh decided it was best to ignore the rosy cheeked boy waving two bottles of alcohol in his hands and shouting, while sounding a lot like his mother, "Where've you been, baby! Most of the stuff is gone!" It made Yuri blush, but he ignored it.

"I heard a loud crashing noise?" Wolf giggled historically and pointed to the floor board which laid a shattered bottle. Yuri shook his head at how pathetically drunk the blonde was as he saw the bottle. "You're really drunk, aren't you?" the double black walked up to Wolfram and took the bottles out of his hands. It was a struggle, but he managed to get them from the ex-princes grasp. Yuri took a minute to notice the label on the front of the container, written completely in a language he didn't understand. He didn't bother then. He put the bottles down on the table next to the pair. He looked at Wolfram with worry. "How many have you…"

"12" He said with a glee Wolf never seemed to have. He was a completely different person like this. "Want some?" He continued picking up the alcohol Yuri had put down. The king shook his head.

"Please, I don't drink."

The soldier laughed and patted his leader's cheek. "I'm sure you'd love this kind of wine."

"Wolf…"

"I don't care what you say, I'm going to force feed you!" he giggled. His hand still lay on Yuri's cheek. Now he gripped it forcefully. Yuri tried to pull away, but Wolf was too strong. He took some alcohol, swished it around in his mouth, and then looked Yuri in the eye. He beamed at the half Mazoku. He puckered Yuri's lips for him, so there wouldn't be a mess, and then connected the space between their faces.

With one hand, he placed the item on the table, and grabbed Yuri's face with both hands. When every drop was in his mouth, something new entered. It entered forcefully. It was like a rude house guest had entered into Yuri's body. Yuri did not want him there, but he wouldn't leave if Yuri asked, and it would be uncalled for to use violence to get it out, so he stayed calm and didn't struggle when it happened. He could feel Wolfram's tongue inside of his mouth, moving about thrusting his tongue over his tongue over and over again. Yuri couldn't describe the feeling. He could feel only two things at that time, Wolfram, and the feeling in his gut. It felt as though the butterflies in his stomach were eating each other. Then Wolfram sucked on the end of Yuri's tongue. Not too long after that did Wolfram put the whole thing in his mouth, forcing the light out. He pushed so tightly against Yuri; they fell on the bed conveniently placed behind. Then they broke. Or rather, Yuri pushed the blonde away. He needed to breathe so badly.

Wolfram was perched on top of Yuri, and Yuri didn't notice until Wolfram started thrusting a little, which shook Yuri, and the whole bed. And mind, their genitals would've been touching, if not for the clothes they wore. The young Maoh couldn't help but fill a little tighter in the pants. He didn't blame his sexuality. His excuse for being turned on was the fact that he was talking to the sexiest girl he had ever met about 4 minutes ago. And, if something rubbed against a sensitive area like that, he couldn't help but feel a little turned on, even if a guy was doing it.

Wolfram smiled. "Is there something in your pants, or is the homophobic Yuri Shibuya turned on by little ol' me?" Yuri was reminded of Celi then. Yuri decided not to say anything. The full blooded demon on top of him was going to change that. "Want me to do it again? I know how to pleasure someone far better than anyone you'll ever be with, which is no one, because you're with me." That was the Wolfram the Maoh knew. Then he was annoyed by the trueness of the statement Wolf had said.

Wolfram didn't wait for an answer. He leaned into Yuri's personal breathing space. The ex-prince grinned, then proceeded to lick Yuri's ear thoroughly, taking in the lobe, massaging it with his tongue. As much as Yuri tried to suppress it, he let out a moan. The blonde kissed his neck, and then his collarbone. The king hated to admit the pure pleasure he was feeling. Wolfram looked up at Yuri's face then. He giggled again, and said in a voice that was much to slurred to be his, "I'm going to take off your shirt now, okay?" He did anyway when Yuri told him no. When the shirt was off, Wolf threw it to the side. He put both hands on Yuri's chest. He lowered his head.

"Hey, what're you going to…?" Wolf had licked his nipple, and was now working on soaking it completely in his saliva. Yuri let out a moan from the depths of his throat. He was blushing so hard it burned his cheeks. He had to think about who was doing this, before he pushed Wolf away from his chest. He sat up to the best of his ability. He looked Wolfram in the eyes. Of course, the fire Mazoku user didn't look pleased as he still sat on Yuri's lap, he looked back.

"Wolf, believe me, this feels so good, and it's just…"

Wolfram got off. He turned his back on Yuri. "I know, you're just a dumb wimp who can't think for himself. So, don't even try apologizing, because this did you a lot of good." These words came out so weird in a slurred voice. Yuri didn't believe a word of it. Even if it did feel a little good…who wouldn't feel good after that happened to them? Although, the idea isn't entirely crazy…and Yuri junior thought otherwise. Yuri had to think.

"I can get rid of that for you." Wolf whispered.

Yuri looked up, expecting to see the blonde in front of him, but he was sitting on the bed next to him.

This surprised the boy. He jumped slightly. "When did you..?"

"Never mind that, wimp. Do you want me to get rid of it, or do you want to do it yourself? Truth is, I won't remember any of this in the morning."

"N-no! You don't…"

"Ne…Yuri, why, exactly, don't you love me?" He still sat beside him. Though, he rested his head against Yuri's shoulder. He still didn't talk like Wolfram did.

"Well you're a boy…I don't…"

"That's stupid. Yuri, you can tell you're at least a little bi. I mean, come on. Who are you kidding? Surely you've caught yourself thinking about how good one guy looks. Surely you've had a night time emission about a guy".

Now that Yuri thought about it, he had once had a dream about Wolf that was on the naughty side. But they sleep in the same bed…they…surely that's enough to have a dream about someone…surely…

He heard a heavy snoring. Wolfram had fallen fast asleep against his shoulder. That left Yuri alone in the silence to pounder what Wolf had said about him. He was in so deep, he forgot all about Lizzie.


	10. Getting to the ocean

**Bah.**

**R&R.**

* * *

><p>A light came through the narrow separation of the curtains. The small particles became viable in the air. The particular beam of light broke the crust between my closed eyes, making me tighten them, to my displeasure. The groan I made after the light refused to move came from the depths of my throat. I tossed to the side, stubbornly. Where was I, anyway? I couldn't stop thinking I wasn't in my usual bed. Then I remembered we were in Caloria.<p>

I noted the warmth beside me, realizing I had a friend beside me as well. So I decided to wake up, not wanting to sleep late, and get Yuri in some weird sleeping pattern. After all, it had to be at least ten in the morning. Though, as I sat up, I became aware of the abundant nausea inside of me. I helped not throwing up, and shook Yuri awake. But before that happened, as I reached for my fiance, a vain pulsed in my head. It pounded against me like a woodchuck chucks wood. It was so undesirably painful, so my hand went to my forehead as an alternative.

Yuri stirred in his sleep. His back was to me. He had such a wimpy little back.

Then I heard a loud yawn escape the boy's lips. His arms went up, as to stretch, then they fell to his sides. He rose, popped his back then smacked away the taste of morning in his mouth.

I only glanced at him because if I moved my head, I'm sure I'd either explode of throw up everywhere. Then he looked over at me. He looked like he was going to say good morning, his mouth was slightly opened, but he closed it. He looked away quickly, and blushed so brightly, I swear it could light up the dim room. As a matter of fact, he looked so unbelievably uncomfortable. So with all my gathered will power of the morning I made the first statement of the day.

"Good morning."

He looked over at me again. This time he decided to stay fixated on my face. Though he still looked like he wanted to die. He looked so miserable.

"Yeah, g-good morning Wolfram." then he placed his head forward.

I drank a lot the night before, didn't I? That's what I thought. That's why I feel so sick. Then, why was Yuri acting so awkwardly? I decided to ask him what exactly I did to him, but in a way that would not make him die of embarrassment.

"...so, what exactly happened last night? I don't remember much of anything." I could only recall being mad at him for giving his undivided attention to the skanky maiden who served us drinks. Then coming to that room I awoke in, and drinking until I didn't care.

So, when I asked that, as the opposite of what I wanted, he got all awkward and shaky. All the blood rushed to his face.

"Well-" He didn't finished because I put my hand to him mouth, fastening the potential words inside. I had heard frantic footsteps coming down the hall. I believed this was much more important than what Yuri was going to say at the moment.

The door swung open, reviling a damsel in distress. I knew immediately what was going on. I stood up from the bed and approached Flynn, with worried eyes. She was shaking. I took Yuri a minute to get over here, of course. Typical wimp.

"Caloria...is...under attack."

The words sank in the silence. I had known something along those lines were happening. Yuri had a look of anger and pain. I would usually put my hand on his shoulder, but he didn't need my comfort right now. How could I give it away if I, myself was shaking so profusely. I knew what was coming after that. I knew Yuri wouldn't agree.

"Your majesty, you must leave immediately. They do plan to kill you!"

"Flynn-san, I must stay here. You people cannot defeat _damn_ Dai Shirimon without help. Your country, it's so small. I couldn't leave on a good conscience." He used the word "damn" and that made me flinch. This guy, was entirely angry.

"Yuri, please...your subordinates already called enforcements. If you leave, they'll have no reason too..."

"Flynn-san, please understand. I can't leave like this. If you died on my behalf, I couldn't be happy the rest of my life." I would've commented on that, if not for the seriousness of the situation.

Then, Flynn started to cry. Shock overcame me. She's such a strong woman, I'd never seen her cry. She didn't need to cry. But I suppose she really was scared for Yuri. After all, Yuri had done so much for her. I looked at Yuri sternly. As a gentleman, hr should treat a lady right and respect her, especially if her face was covered in tears. I said slowly so the idiot could understand.

"Yuri, you should leave. You can't struggle through this. You're leaving no matter what you retort."

He looked away. He must've been confused. He thought he was doing something noble staying, but Flynn's tears showed he was being selfish. Something came to him...and he darted out the door. Again, I was taken aback. Was he leaving, or running away? I looked at Flynn.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and smiled something kind. "I'm sure he's just going to wish my brother good luck. It's like him."

She smiled back at me. She touched the hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Wolfram."

She looked at me reassuring the moment of happiness. Her face twisted in pain. Pain in her heart.

"It was Lizzie. She tried to assassinate Yuri last night. When she failed, she wrote the king of Dai Shirimon, and they attacked at dawn. Don't ask me how they did it so fast..." She cried harder. She did something I'd consider inappropriate. She buried her head in my chest, crying so uncontrollably. She thinks this is her fault, I thought. I pushed her away, and looked her in the eyes. I told her it was going to be okay. She nodded at me. She muttered thank you over and over again, then stopped out of nowhere to smile broadly at what I was wearing. Which was in fact, negligee. She giggled.

"I suppose, if it wasn't for you, Yuri would be dead."

"Tell me about it." I said. Embarrassed.

"Hey, you should get dressed. You need to go with Yuri. He needs your protection."

So, I did what she said, then hurried outside. It was around noon, the sun was high in the sky. I was surrounded by violence. Blood spattered a million times at once. I was use to this. I ran around, looking for my king, not daring to call his name, for that would give him away. But soon after I left the manor, I found him.

Yuri's eyes were filled with worry as they positioned themselves on Conrad. They sat beneath several trees, socializing. I sat my gaze upon the pair. I jogged to them, trying hard not to bring attention to myself. I was surrounded by the enemy and was too busy to fight. It was pure agony for me to be around this bloodshed and not help, though I didn't bring trouble upon myself, and behaved.

I was in front of Conrad and Yuri, standing silently as they both stood. They had stopped talking as I approached. Yuri's pigment changed to a dark crimson shade. They had been talking about me...again.

We were under a shady area. It was by far the most peaceful part of the battle field. I knew we had to leave there soon, or we'd be ambushed, but they took their time. I looked at Conrad first.

"What are we going to do with him, Weller-kyo?" I spoke so fast, you couldn't even see my lips part.

He replied in nearly the same speed.

"There is no pond or water near by, he will have to escape by the ocean over yonder."

"That will take nearly 40 minutes by foot!"

Yuri looked bedazzled by our conversation. He was confused. I suppose he didn't know he would be going back to earth, idiot.

"Well, we cannot hide him anywhere! This place is surrounded!"

I paused.

"Who do you think will guide him to the ocean? Shin-oh knows, he's not near fast or smart enough to get there without dying first."

Conrad didn't even think about his answer. He was pretty much positive before hand.

"Why, you'll lead him, won't you? It'll take 20 minutes if you run."

"M-me?" It was obvious and I should've seen it coming.

"I think you should stay with him, just in case something goes horrible wrong, Okay Wolfram?"

…"Alright, Weller." We didn't really have time to argue. Enemy forces began to notice our presence.

I grabbed Yuri by the arm, wished Conrad luck, and ran toward the ocean.

"Wolfram, can we take a break, my feet are killing me!" A wimpy voice broke behind me. I looked back at him, still running, but not as fast as we should've been. It had been about five minutes after we escaped. My head was pounding. I'm sure if I stopped, my insides would fall out. I couldn't tell Yuri that. He would just use that as an excuse to stop. We can't stop.

"Wolfraaaaaaaaaaaaam" he whined. It made my head pound worse.

He then tried stopping my movement by stopping his. That wouldn't normally work, for Yuri is weak and spineless, but since I was on the edge of upchuck, I couldn't help but stop as well.

When I did, my eyes reached Yuri's. My face twisted into a very unpleasant looking face. I wasn't really as pissed as I seemed to be, he just really is looking for a death wish. Yuri's a real coward. He flinched as my eyes were on him. He managed a nervous laugh, his signature. His hand found the back of his head. He stopped his mindless giggling and re-opened his eyes reveling an ever angrier face. This face, I'd assume, exceeded Gwendal's standers.

With not a shade of humor in my face, I looked at him. I suggestion escaped my lips.

"Should I carry you?"

He flushed. The king looked to the floor. He coughed nervously, and then looked at me with a childish face. I believe he was actually afraid of me at this point.

"That won't be necessary, Wolfram..." He began walking again. He walked ahead of me, walking quickly, trying desperately to impress my conscience. He didn't want to be chewed at again.

We pressed on. There hadn't been any problems though the whole journey. That is, until we actually saw the ocean. Yuri and I stopped to take in the view. He looked so taken by in. I just looked at it fondly because I could finally not worry. Well, I actually had a few steps to go before he was completely safe, but I felt good despite that.

"Yuri, do you think you could go on your own from here, I'd like to fight among my brothers."

Yuri looked twice at me. He seemed surprised. Like he didn't know I enjoyed fighting?

"Wolfram, Conrad said you should come with me."

I sighed. "Com'on, Yuri. Let me go."

"No! I don't...know if I'll be safe or not on earth." He faltered. He didn't know what he was talking about. I thought about it, but not for long, for an arrow going about as fast as the speed of sound shot right between us, wedging itself in a tree. I looked for the sorce.

There was the culprit re-loading his arrow withtin the bow, not planning to miss again. I looked in fear. Yuri didn't notice my tremble as I looked at him. All I could think as I should was, _shit. _I looked back at Yuri who looked at me with his innocents. My head was pounding, all I could think to do, and with all my strength, was lift Yuri up, and carry him to the ocean as fast as I could.

So...

"Ah! Wolf! Put me down!"

I didn't breath a word, I just hauled ass.

We reached the ocean. I through Yuri in and he still looked at me with confusion. I looked away from him, planning to kill the attacker, I quickly shouted "GO!" and drew my sword.

That's when I heard the idiot say, "Not without you, Wolf. I don't want to come back to you dead."

He grabbed my ankle and dragged me into the ocean.

Suddenly we were surrounded by water.


	11. Back home

**Okay, new rule. I'm going to start replying to reviews. Anyway. Half-assed chapter. I hate. No me gusta nada. Por favor no.**

**Alright. SO. Any ideas? GO. THROW 'EM AT MEEE.**

**R&R PLZZ.**

* * *

><p>I felt that familiar feel of an enclosed space, like a tube I was going through. Everything was dark after seconds, and then incredibly bright. I broke through the thin sheet of water above me. I took a deep breath then studied my surroundings, making sure I was in my bathroom, in my house, on earth. I was. Then the blonde emerged from the aqua in the bathtub, next to me. His hand found my shoulder. I looked over as I felt it. He was breathing heavily, he looked sick as a dog. His pigment was a strange, pale-green color. He looked frail. That's when his eyes got big.<p>

He shot like a bullet out of the bath, straight to the toilet, head first. Obscene noises and a retching Wolfram came from that corner of the room.

"Oh Yu-chan, you came to visit! A little earlier than expected I'd sa-" My mother barged in without knocking. She was curious, I suppose. She was cut off buy her own surprise. Her eyes moved from me to the noise coming from the toilet space. Wolfram kept at it. He kept throwing up. He did drink a lot that night...I shook the thoughts of last night out of my head. That was not the time.

"Yu-chan, what's wrong with Wol-chan?"

"He's hungover."

"Oh, how'd that happen?"

"We were going to this place called Caloria, it was under attack..."

"Oh dear, are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you? Go on..."

"Right, well, Flynn-san, the leader of the country..."

"Oh! Is that your girlfriend? I thought you were engaged to Wol..."

"Mother please! Can I finish?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Yu-chan."

"**Right**, she said that 'it must've been a long trip, you guys want to have some alcohol?'"

"Oh Yuri Shibuya! I hope you didn't have any!"

"Mom."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, the guys drank. The end."

"Ah, well what a lovely story! Would Wol-chan like some medicine?"

Wolfram rose slightly from the basket of barf. He nodded slightly, and then proceeded to fill the entire toilet bowl with throw up.

"Here you are, honey." said mother, all worried like. She put the pills into Wolf's mouth. I'm sure it was some sort of pain killer, Ibuprofen, maybe. There was also a pink pill, which lead me to believe it was a pepto bismol chewable, for the nausea. She then fed him the water. He gulped it down than said "thank you" and put his hand to his forehead. He was sitting down at my dinning room table, breathing heavily. I stood there watching him.

"Now I imagine Wolfy wouldn't want anything to eat at this point, but how about my big boy?'

"Mother, I'm eight-teen. I'm not your 'big boy'. If anything, I'm your big...man."

Wolfram chuckled. I was embarrassed for the fifth time today.

I sighed. "Yeah, mother. I'd like something to eat. What time is it here anyway?"

"Four-o-clock, what would you like? I have fried rice in the fridge."

I noteded the darkness outside. It was four-o-clock in the morning. Why in God's name was she up so early? "Oh, can I have something else? I only like fresh fried rice."

"Oop. It looks like you have to settle. I already popped the leftovers in the microwave."

I sighed again, then sat down next to Wolfram. I didn't really real like talking to him now that we were in a calm environment. My heart rate had been up the whole morning. I realized that Wolfram had saved me back there too. Like he always does...

What Conrad had said to me, before Wolfram decided to follow me...still remained deeply embedded in my head; mocking me. He had said, 'Yuri, what do you feel about it? I'm sure you found it rather shocking you were, beg your pardon, sexually turned-on by what he did to you, but that is a sign of lust. Lust...is attraction, Yuri.'

That last sentence...'_Lust is attraction, Yuri_.' It bounced in my void head making permanent scars inside. I wanted to ask Mother about it.

"Hey mo-"

She placed a steaming hot plate of fried rice infront of me. It was homemade because it had some eggplant in it. The only person I knew who put eggplant in her rice was my mom. It smelled good.

She sat down infront of me. Looking down with curiosity, she said "So, have you and Wol-chan done 'it' yet?" As though it was the most casual question to ask. Wolfram shot up at that point, blushing as hard as possible. We both did. I was so embarrassed I forgot to say no, luckily Wolf was there.

"Mother, we are hardly intimate. I do not blame you for asking though." Wolfram spouted quickly, not even drawing a breath before he did.

Mother was taken. "Haven't you two kissed? I'd say that's pretty intimate. You've been together for about 3 years. That's a long time. Not even married yet..." Her thoughts wondered. She didn't even think it was rude to ask. I didn't even know Mom was capable of being that rude. Scratch that...she is, but in a naive way.

Of course when she said that, Wolfram looked at me furiously and growled, " What have you told her?"

I didn't tell her anything! He wouldn't believe that. He never does. Anyway, I was going to say that, but he cut me off by addressing my mom.

"THE I SUPOSE YOU TOLD HER THAT THAT 'KISS' WAS ALL PART OF YOUR SELFISH PLAN TO CONFUSE ME AND MY EMOTIONS? I SUPOSE SHE ALSO KNOWS THAT YOU WERE 'JUST CURIOUS' WHEN YOU KISSED ME, HUH? AND WHAT ABOUT NOT TALKING ABOUT IT AFTERWARDS, YOU WIMP. YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH BECAUSE OF THAT, HARLOT!"

With that, he moved from the table, to the couch. His hand slid gently to his head again, headache becoming worse.

"Geez" I sighed, massaging a slight pain blooming from my head as well. I traced me head upward, connecting gazes with my mother, who did not look happy. She watched me intently as a scarfed down my fried rice, awaiting my finish. When the last grain was in my mouth, she grabbed me by the wrist, jerked me upward, causing several of the water droplets to spawn out of my clothes. She lead me into the vacant hallway closet, and close the door shut, looking me and her inside. Her grip tightened.

"Yuri Shibya. I will not have you toying with peoples emotions." She had a humorless sound to her voice. I imagined her face was hollow and humorless as well. She was dead serious.

I realized then, I am a teenaged boy. No one understand me and what I'm going through. I'm also king of a nation in which Wolfram lives. He is my underling, I should be able to take advantage of him if I want. Not that I'd...want to. I need not argue with my mom there. She, like I said, wouldn't understand. I looked at the fuming Mrs. Shibya's dark outline. I wanted to ask her.

"Mom-"

"Yuri, you will take Wolfram on a date tommarow, you hear me? You will make sure he has fun and you WILL give him a good night kiss. Otherwise, you're not aloud in this house!" She ranted in a wisper.

I was taken aback. I mean, a kiss goodnight? Come on. I was about to say something before mom cut me off again.

"You will ask him out, too."

Typical. She wants me dean, I know it.

"Alright mom, but...can I ask you..."

"Sure, anything."

"Mom, how do you know when you're in love?"

She didn't get it. It's odd that she didn't squwee and giggle, automaticly assuming I was talking about myself loving Wolfram...which I don't but...

"Oh Yuri, love is that feeling you get when you're around someone. You get this feeling in your stomach, it's all tingly. All you want to do is be around that person." I could feel her body, and grip, relax. "Yuri, you'll know if you love someone."

"Well, what if..." It was very awkward for me to say this considering the relationship I had with my mother. "...what if she...makes you...uhm, well...you know, feel...n-naughty?" I struggled.

"That's lust, my boy." With that, she walked out. I saw the light break out into the small room. I narrowed my eyes, not wanting light to invade. In the background I heard mother shout, "Oh, make sure you change out of your wet clothes, and make sure Wol-chan does too!"

And so, we both climbed up the stairs in silence. Little noises of our feet echoed throughout the void hallway. I opened the door to my room, revealing all my old things. I smiled lightly. It was good to be home.

As I was reminiscing, I was interrupted by a rude shove, followed by a wet cloth hitting against my head, soaking it.

"Yuri, I need some clothes, I don't want to catch a 'cold', how you say." He said, struggling to remove his pants.

I lifted the gross garments from my head.


	12. Take me to those picture shows!

**SORRY THIS IS UNBELIEVABLY SHORT. I'M ALSO VERY SORRY IT SUCKS, AND I'M SORRY THAT IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE.  
>YOU SEE, I'VE STARTED SCHOOL SO, I'VE BEEN BUSYBUSYBUSY. SO, I'M TAKING SUGGESTIONS. ALSO, I WILL . GET THE NEXT ONE OUT FASTER. IT'LL COME OUT FASTER IF YOU GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN AFTER THE DATE? ANYWAY...WHO'S POINT OF VIEW SHOULD IT BE IN NEXT? YURI'S OR WOLFS? OR 3RD-PERSON. WHICHEVER. SO...HELP!~ <span>R&amp;R<span>**

* * *

><p>I giggled, proud of myself. He's going to get it, one day; I swear it. Yuri pulled my wet uniform off his cranium, reveling his adorable face. The particular face disappointed me, however, because there wasn't a single hint of annoyance in his face. I mean, what am I here for if I can't irritate the crap out of "King Fiancee-henachoko?". Seriously, I was standing there in my g-string (you know, the formal underwear in my country, don't judge me) now looking completely serious. You'd think he would say something. He just stared at me...which made me uncomfortable, which made the room uncomfortable. Someone had to break the silence, so I walked up to the wimp; AND GUESS WHAT? He blushes! Why! I'm not sure! Stupid Hennachoko...always being so confusing...<p>

"What are you thinking about, Yuri?" eyes becoming suspicious.

"Ah...uhm..." Not a direct answer, but I could piece it together.

"You're thinking about that GIRL aren't you! I swear..."

"Well actually..."

I groaned. "Just get me some apparel, Yuri."

"R-right."

He made a beeline around me, to his closet door. He began shuffling through his things. Honestly, he is such a push over. I don't understand him. Really at that point it was so hard to think because of my hangover, or whatever they called it. I was also so angry at the time, I just wanted to see him squirm.

I decided to ask him, finally. I talked in a calm voice, not to shake him. My eyes narrowed.

"So, Yuri. Care to explain what I did to you last night?" As his back was turned to me a smile slowly formed across my face.

The fabric he was holding jumped a foot out of his hands. He collected himself fast, and turned to me, holding out some shirt with Japanese characters on it. I could only imagine it said baseball, and some thin black pants, with a rough looking texture. On the other hand, he held some soft looking black shorts if seen used in the TV. They were for basketball. He also held a solid green shirt, not to vibrant.

He avoided the question by asking me how I understood his mother without that one device Anassina made for us on our first trip here. I snorted and told him I always carry it with me, just in case.

"Oh, well...here." He handed me the basketball shorts combo with the green shirt. I put on the pants immediately. The feeling was smooth and soothing. I slipped on the shirt, and sat down on Yuri's bed. I wanted to lie down, but I'd wait. I waited for Yuri to change before I asked again, "So, what happened?"

"Nothing in particular. I mean, I came in...you broke a bottle, we...hung...out a little, uhm...then we went to sleep." His crimson shade darkened to black, nearly.

"You'll tell me the truth later, whether you like it or not." I spoke. Agitated.

"Wolf?"

"Mm?" I sank down into his bed, massaging my pounding head.

"Well, you...you wanna go on a date with me...tomorrow...maybe?"

WHAT? I shot up, with an obvious surprised face. I looked at his, making sure he was serious. He didn't meet my eyes. I could feel the heat on his face, 2 yards away. He's such an irritating little...

I grabbed his collar with both hands, bringing our faces two inches apart. I shouted, nearly at the top of my lungs, nothing in particular. Mainly just stuff about his constant lying and cheating, and how he couldn't possibly believe I'd ever go out with him...though I'd like to...if he wasn't so...awful...I finished with, "You're serious, aren't you! You can't be!"

He nodded, barley legible by anything with eyes. Of course, I caught it. Immediately, I assumed..._Jenifer._

I wanted to get Yuri in trouble by his mom, so...

"No. I'm not going with you. Your mom put you up to this."

...Yuri thought about it, then replied.

"Not true! It's all me, b-buddy!"

...I'm not your buddy.

"There is only one possible way you can make me go."

He flinched. "What is it?"

I smiled, thinking something devious. "Close your eyes, what I do, you can never bring up again. To anyone, I mean, if you want me to go with you. No matter what, you can't struggle against it. Even if it hurts," I smirked. He was shaking, probably thinking, _'Oh crap, he's gonna take advantage me!'_

That thought made me smile even bigger. "Deal?"

He thought again...this time longer. He came up with an answer. "Yeah, okay."

"Close your eyes..."

_Now, what to do with him... "_Say, Yuri, where's a marker?"

"On my desk..." He said, slightly relived. I grabbed that particular marker he was talking of, then drew a mustache on his face.

Yeah, immature, I know. But, that's me. I giggled, then drew all over his face. I drew several bunnies and flowers, even a bear bee. I drew a self portrait of myself, then finished with my signature, a kiss on his cheek. It took a good...forty-five minutes, but it was fun. I popped the cap back on the marker and threw it across the room. I seriously felt him stiffen when I kissed him, which made it all the sweeter.

"Open up, youngster."

He was so happy. "Was that it?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want something more...challenging?"

"N-no, no. That's fine." The redness faded, and Yuri's pigment was normal. After a while of sitting in silence, I asked him the most serious question of the day.

"Where will you be taking me?"

He didn't change color when I mentioned it to him. He just got this look on his face. His, I-can't-belive-I'm-engadged-to-this-guy face. Emphasis on GUY. He avoided my gaze, and pondered for a moment where we could go. The poor sap probably didn't have a lot of money here, so what could he afford? An apple? Are apples fruit here, anyway? _Ohhhh, maybe we could watch some of that anime!_ I wouldn't suggest it to him, I imagine the wimp didn't watch anime.

The best thing he could think of in such a short time was: "Oh...uhm, sightseeing?" I took it upon myself to slap him in the back of the head.

"Yuri, that's boring. I want to see some of those...those moving pictures!"

I smile spread across his face. He got happier by the minute. Soon he was giggling. He then bust out into a loud, uncontrollable laughter.

"It...it's so _cute_ that...that you say that!" He choked on his giddy actions. I grew red around the ears, and soon I felt that burning again. I absolutely hated the feeling. Only he could make me feel it.

So, I sat there until he was finished. As that occurred, I thought about how I'd never seen him like that. I've never seen him laugh so hard.

And...

It was me who caused him this?

That much happiness?

It made me feel good.

So good, I felt a giggle coming on in the back of my throat.

We laughed together...

For the first time...


	13. I'll be there to catch you

**NOT: THERE IS AN OC AND A LOT OF FAT PEOPLE IN THIS ONE. I REALLY LIKE THEN ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER TOO. LIKE HOW FAST I GOT IT OUT? YEAAAAH! WELL ANYWAY, REQUESTS. R&R. THE USUAL.**

* * *

><p>Yuri had left to take a shower five minutes after he discussed the "date" with Wolfram. He always took a shower after he traveled through dimensions, it was just a habit of his...because in the beginning days, he would travel through toilet. Though, that left the young ex-prince, soon to be prince consort alone in his Maoh's room.<p>

Wolf sat at the edge of the bed, awaiting Yuri's return. He began nonchalantly kicking at the frame with his bare heels, making them a irritated. The little cracks in his foot began to itch, so he stopped. He then sighed obnoxiously, and fell flat on the bed. He picked at his long eyelashes and hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing to him to help with his sleep.

But Wolfram couldn't think straight, what with the smell, the odor of Yuri Shibuya escaping from the seems of his bed. He inhaled deeply and enjoyed the odor...much like a fat woman would with a buffet. Soon the sassy blonde got wary, and fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was thinking about the day he would have that day...and what adventures it held.

"Why are you bringing your sword?"

"I need to protect you. Remember what happened last time?" Last time on earth, Yuri told Conrad and Wolfram not to bring their swords, to spare embarrassment. So they didn't. Later that day, the were attacked by gang members and saved by Gwendal, who came with a sword. Conrad and Wolfram got a stern talking to after that.

"Okay...FINE. Just...don't go showing it off or anything..."

Yuri's hands were fastened deep in his pockets. He walked next to his fiance, heart not beating to hard, and face not red. Yet, you could tell he was nervous. He recalled his mother's orders. He couldn't ignore it...she would ask Wolfram. The Maoh's problems were stacking up. His palms were moist to the touch, and his mouth was too dry. The theater was only a couple miles away from his house, but it felt like he had walked across the world twice when he got there. Though, not a drop of sweat touched the ground. Then came the decision of movies...

Yuri had heard about a movie that was out, he hoped to see. It was about a little boy with no legs, climbing to the top of the baseball chain. It was both inspiring and entertaining! You couldn't go wrong with it! But when he looked over at Wolfram, he noticed he was looking at another movie. This movie, was exactly what you'd expect he'd pick.

"Yuri, look! It looks like a war movie! What's it called?"

"Burning Rings of Fire." There was a Japanese flag on the poster, waving in the invisible wind, with a man on a battlefield, pointing a gun at the sky. Yuri's eyes narrowed. He laughed slightly. He'd see the movie for the brat, just to cease future complaining, but unfortunately, it was rated R...and Yuri forgot his I.D. Before he could point it out to the blonde, he had already made it up to the desk, and asked for the tickets. He already began arguing with the clerk.

"Sir, you have to be seventeen or older to see this movie. I'm gonna need some form of I.D."

"But surely you can tell I'm over seventeen! Unless you're stupid like the Wimp over there!"

"Sir, I can't let you in without an I.D."

A middle aged woman walked up to the desk. She had a dark curly weave, and wore tight, brightly colored spandex, and heels taller than the building. She came up, chewing gum, making sure her top molars where touching her bottoms, over and over again, up and down. She rudely shoved the ticket under the clerks nose.

"Burning Rings of Fire? Theater 3." He took the ticket, and ripped it in half, and put it in the dispenser. Wolfram was ecstatic.

"What was that! You didn't make her show her I.D.!"

The clerk rolled his eyes. "She was clearly over seventeen. You are not."

Yuri, though he was several yards away from Wolfram, felt his temperature rise.

_I swear to Shin-oh, if we were not in a public place..._The ex-prince thought. He muttered under his breath, as if it would do anything here, "All the elements that make up fire, obey this dignified Mazoku." He said it fast and ferociously, like it was going out of style.

Yuri somehow forgot that they were on earth and rushed to Wolfram, attempting to stop him. He placed his hand on his shoulder, and gripped it tightly.

"Not here, Wolf. Let's just see something else. Like...'The Pitching Dream.'"

"Oh Sir, that's rated PG-13. I'm not sure you look thirteen."

…

Both Yuri and Wolfram sat unhappily in an animated movie about cats. It was called "Whisker Twister" and they already hated it. Yuri saw the poster when the walked in the building. It was said to be "a meeeeooooow-ster piece", by critics. The advertisement was decorated in poorly animated cats, dancing among flowers.

"Yuri, why didn't we just kick that guys ass? Stupid kid..."

The Maoh face-palmed himself, and exhaled. "Because that would be illegal, Wolf." Yuri didn't believe he spent 25 dollars on this movie (And snacks are included in that). And if that wasn't bad enough, Wolfram kept complaining about the popcorn kernels getting stuck between his teeth. Then he got "shushed" by a grossly fat woman in front of them. She wore to much make-up and seemed nasty Yuri.

Wolfram looked down guiltily, and asked his fiance if he was being to loud. This took Yuri a minute to answer. Should he be rude, and tell the truth, or should he lie and be nice.

He patted the fiery boy's back. "No...no...you're fine. But the movie's about to start, so..."

"Ah, got it." He ran his hands through his messy, unkempt hair, and looked at the screen.

During the movie, Wolfram let out several "oooh's and ahhhh's." and was eventually kicked out, along with Yuri. It was because the fat woman got annoyed and told on him. When Wolfram caught wind of that. He started nagging again, to Yuri. They sat on the street, Yuri's head was in his hands. He didn't blame Wolf, but he had a very bad headache. And as it turned out that movie was getting good. Mr. Kitty was having something like an affair with Pawla Cattamire. Things were getting spicy. He'd just rent it on DVD later...

"And another thing...I HATE FAT WOMEN! ALL THE ONES I'VE MET...RUDE! SERIOUSLY."

"Hey, Wolf...do you know what karate is?"

Wolfram shook his head. He was now intrigued.

"It's a hand to hand combat thing, and I'm sure you'd like it. Since I think we'll be stuck on earth for a while, I'm gonna sign you up for it. How does that sound?"

"Hmmmm, alright! I can always use new training!"

They signed up Wolfram for classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Wolfram was excited to start the class and was jumping up and down excitedly.

They walked out of the Karate place, and ran into a friend, and his other friend...a girl.

"Murata...what are you doing here?" Yuri breathed.

"I could ask you the same question, Shibuya...Bielefeld..."

"Dakenja...who is this? A friend of yours?"

Yuri didn't notice, but when Wolfram pointed it out, it became obvious. There was a girl standing next to him. She was incredibly dashing...she had long black hair, flowing like a river, and big brown eyes, so delicate and innocent. He lips were a bright pink color, natural. Her bust size was normal for a Japanese, which disappointed Yuri, but her legs were like silk.

"Oh, this is Kanari."

She smiled as she was addressed. Her smile was radiant to both boys.

Wolfram put out his hand, for her to shake. She took it.

"My name is Wolfram Von Biele-ooof!" He was nudged in the ribs by the king. Yuri pulled Wolfram over close, and whispered in his ear.

"Think of a more...normal name...like Frank." Yuri was just messing with him, but Wolfram did what he was told.

"My name is Frank...Frank."

"Frank Frank? What an odd name...so, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am a master at sword fighting and Majutsu. I am one of the Maoh's personal soldiers. I am also his fiance."

"Maoh? Like...Demon King?"

"Precisely."

"And who's it that you're engaged to?"

Yuri stiffened. _PLEASE DON'T POINT, PLEASE DON'T POINT..._

Wolfram pointed at Yuri. _Damn._

The girl started laughing. "Yuri, why didn't you tell me you were engaged the last time I saw you?"

"Well..."

Yuri and Kanari new each other through Murata, and met a year and a half ago. Yuri basically fell in love with her looks (despite her absence of blonde hair and big boobs). They had gotten to know each other before she had to leave again. She was Murata's cousin and only visited on the summer. She was from China.

Yuri slowly forgot all about Wolfram and the date, and just talked to Kanari. They had found there way into a coffee shop to catch up...Murata and Wolfram sat across form each other, sighing away boredom.

Eventually, Murata taught Wolfram how to play "rock, paper, scissors" and played for 2 hours. It wasn't until four-o-clock, Murata spoke up.

"Kanari, we have an appointment in thirty minutes, we gotta go."

Kanari stood from the table. At the same moment, Yuri stood. He made one of his famous gestures, placing one hand behind his head, and rubbing it thoroughly while giggling madly. Wolfram sat at the table, staring intensely at them both.

"I hope to see you again, Kana-chan."

"I hope to see you too, Yuri!" She embraced him tightly, taking Yuri by surprise.

Wolfram's gaze lowered. Disappointment overwhelmed him.

"Bye guys!" Yuri waved them good-bye as they walked out the door of the cafe. When the were gone, Yuri let out a sigh of happiness. He had really missed Kanari. He then glanced over at Wolfram, who was staring at his feet, near tears, but he was too strong for that.

"Com'on Wolf, let's go. I think we may have time for dinner before heading home."

"Yeah."

They ate in silence. Yuri didn't really notice at all, which made Wolfram more dejected.

As they walked home, the ex-prince sulked, he didn't even answer to the things that annoyed him. Yuri still was absent minded about this, and pressed on.

Yuri couldn't keep a clear mind as he walked to his front porch. He knew what was coming up...and he was scared. He first wondered, _how should I do this?_ Then the pondered, _how long should it be?_ He sighed miserably. He had been doing that a lot as of late. He walked as slowly as possible.

When they finally reached the porch about 15 minutes late, Yuri was shaking. His face was...not describable. Wolfram made for the door...but Yuri called out to him, quickly.

"Wait, Wolf!"

Wolfram looked back at him. "Yeah?"

Yuri took a deep breath, then charged.

He took hold of Wolfram's face, kissing him with all his might...hoping to god Wolfram would push him off soon. He also felt this was a good opportunity to show Wolf that he COULD kiss good. His hands traveled to his shoulders, and he gracefully kissed harder. He thought he was beginning to enjoy it. But since Yuri never gets anything he wants, Wolfram pulled his head away. Little strands of saliva broke on to his chin as he did so. He looked up at Yuri with a face that could make the devil cry with sadness. He looked down slowly, wiping away the wet.

"What was that for?"

He was befuddled.

"Well...I just..."

"You just...did what your mom told you to do."

"Wolf..." Yuri didn't understand.

"I know you don't like me, Yuri. But you don't have to tease me with false hope. That's just cruel."

"Wha-"

Wolfram, for the first time in a while, showed a weak side. Almost a millimeter of a tear drop dripped from his tear duct. Wolfram realized this quickly, and corrected his self. He corrected his face, and his gaze on his selfish fiance. He corrected the way he was currently carrying himself. He corrected his voice.

"YOU...YOU SELFISH...UNGRATEFUL...NASTY...DISRESPECTFUL...WHORE...WIMP, piece OF GARABAGE!" He shook. His gaze could now scare the devil.

"What'd I do!"

Wolfram shook. He was so angry, the house shook too.

Then he was calm...too calm. He just stopped in his explosion. He stopped in his tracks. He shook his head several times in each direction and connected with Yuri's gaze at the top of his head. They both stared at eachother. Wolfram could see himself in the dark, innocent pools of his king's...his fiance's eyes. Though, Yuri looked at Wolfram's just as deep...he could not see past the vibrant green. Yuri convulsed, as though a cold front came in the middle of summer. He was so cold then...in the ninety-eight degree weather. He shivered...like the ex-prince's eyes in the night.

They stood an inch apart, feeling eachother's heat as they shook from unknown conditions. The Maoh's hands were clammy and unappealing now. He didn't understand if he was upset or not. He didn't understand much then.

There was a very long pause after that. They stood in silence, atmospheres nearly glued together, they could nearly both feel eachother's heart beat. Then someone spoke. Hardly a whisper escaped the lips. Yuri couldn't even tell who said it...then he realized there was only one other person out there with him.

"What didn't you do?" _You denounced me. You made a fool of me. You're embarrassed of me. You refuse to __**try**__ and...love me. _He spoke like a lost child. Purity escaped his lips. He couldn't stand himself any longer.

"What do you mean..." He spoke with genuine confusion.

"Remember what Weller-kyo said", He uttered silently under his breath. His expression didn't change, "'I think you should stay with him, just in case something goes horrible wrong, Okay Wolfram?'"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I won't ever leave you Yuri. Long after you've abandoned me, I'll stay behind, watching over you..forever, despite your thoughts of me, I will always protect you. You're my king and you are so incredibly precious to me...I could never let my country go down on my own behalf. If you put yourself in danger...if you die...because of me...I'll...surely kill myself. Don't you ever think of something so stupid as that. Stay out of trouble...even if you don't...I will always follow you,"

He walked to the door. He opened in slightly and let a wet substance fall down his cheek before going in.

"I'll be there to catch you if you fall."


	14. Well, I'm mad because you're a wimp

**This one's a tad shorter than the other, but I like it a little better. I think it'll gradually get more intresting as it goes. Anywayz. You people, you MUST inspire MEEEE. Give me Ideas. I'll use 'em! I will! If you want spoilers, btw, just ask. Tell me how you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think of my OC.**

**Anyway, R&R!**

* * *

><p>I knew then and there that Wolfram had just given up. I imagined that his heart had shattered the moment he saw me doing...WHATEVER he saw me doing. I believed, myself, that from then onward...Wolf would just be one of my personal soldiers. He would be like a "Gwendal" to me, and somewhere inside me...I was a little bothered by that. When he walked through my front door, he shut it gently. Did he cry...when he walked up to my room? Did he cry on the way up? If he didn't go to my room, did he cry when he was in a dark, secluded corner? I couldn't help but to run my thoughts of ragging curiosity. Ah, anyway...when he walked through the front door, I stood out there for a while, just wondering...<em>What the HECK did I do?<em> Of course, I always questioned my actions...especially around the fireball.

I hatched an idea though...I was going to make the blonde like me again. I don't remember what exactly convinced me to do that...considering my heavy wanting of the "just friends" status with Wolfram then. I think it had something to do with..._Just, please don't get angry with me! You punch hard! _But really, and I kept this secret from myself, he was just...so _cute_ when he was that way. I couldn't stand it. So here's what I did...

I walked inside on tip-toes, swiftly and calmly, as to not alert anyone. Although, my mother was waiting at the door. She ruins ALL my plans, I swear.

"Yuuuuuuuuuu~chan!" Mom called, "Wol-chan looked really mad when he walked in! You did kiss him-" she got about an inch closer. "Didn't'cha! Hummmmmmm!" She was so excited...I wasn't going to tell her that it might've been the straw that broke to camel's back...or in Conrad's case, "The hair that broke the 'Engiwadu' bird's spine." So I explained a story that made absolutely no sense to me.

"Well...yeah!" I explained with a massive grin. Not my usual, but bigger and cheesier. "Right now, me and him are gonna go upstairs and kiss some more! Then we're gonna elope!" I really meant for it to be sarcastic...guess she didn't get it.

"Okay Yu-chan!" Her face turned determined. She pointed a finger up in the air, as if making a point. "I will bring up some sweets!"

"Right...okay." I dashed up the staircase...then realized...

I popped my head out from the hallway, were Mom was still standing there. "Mom, when's dad coming home?"

…

"Oh! Shoma...he'll be home next week. He's out on business a lot, Yu-chan."

That solved one mystery.

As I walked up the stairs for the second time, my hand sweated on the protective bar. They shook slightly. What was I going to say to him? I sighed, voice shaking ever so thinly. I reached the last step, turned right. I turned to my left then, and faced my door. _Should I knock..?_ It was MY room...

_Knock Knock..._

…

_Knock Knock..._

…

My hand was on the door-knob. I turned it hardly, and it wouldn't budge any farther.

I gulped before I broke...

"Wolf..ram...are you in here?"

I heard footsteps. Sweat broke from my face.

I hearkened his breath, though it was light...it shivered. I'm sure he hadn't been crying , but...could he have been...

"Y-" he vacated his throat, "Yeah..." Still, it quivered.

"Can you...let me in?" I licked my lips, they were chapped and irritated.

His nails dug into to door. He wanted to say no. He wanted to...

"Yeah..." The lock made a noise as it unlocked. _Click._ Wolf walked away. He sat on my bed, tapping is foot against the ground, completely aloof of the nervousness he was showing.

I opened the walkway without rush. I shut it with ease. I walked over to my bed, looked down at Wolfram, who was looking straight ahead. I sat.

"Tell me what I did...and what I can do to change your emotion about this." I looked at the wall infront. If I made eye contact with Wolf, I would've melted.

A voice was waiting to be heard. It never came. Wolfram was going to remain quiet then...I let out some air, getting annoyed with him. I probably sat there for about 10 minutes before he decided to speak. I played with my hair as he was deciding to speak or not...not that he had a real choice. Although, I'm not sure what measures I would've taken to get him to speak...

"You hugged her...in once told me that the Japanese don't hug in public...only couples...if anyone."

Hey, what can I say...it's true. The Japanese aren't big on hugging in public. But I hadn't seen this girl in...forever...I just...forgot? I had a mad crush on her when she first came here, sure, but...despite that...we were the only ones in the cafe...It wasn't my fault really. I mean...

I couldn't convince myself that I didn't do anything wrong...I instantly felt bad. It would've been the same situation if I had kissed her,to Wolfram, because I had told him that as an excuse to not hug him as I hug to others...like Conrad or Greta.

"That's true Wolf, but I hadn't seen her in a whi-"

"Hug me."

"Huh?"

He turned to face me. His face had a "want" look to it. He looked as though nothing could stop him from getting this, not even me.

"Hug me." He demanded again, this time clearer and less urgent.

I didn't see the point, but I did it. Though it took about every ounce of might in my weak bones, I gave it a shot. I started with confirming that I'd do it. Then he closed his eyes...which I didn't understand...

I leaned in, tilted my head...then stopped as I realized how close our faces were...how close WE were...

I blushed, obviously. I could feel Wolf smiling. He felt the heat, and that made it all the hotter. I moved my arms around, slowly, and then embraced. He would ask for it to be tighter, so I made it nice and tight before hand. So, we sat together, Wolf in my arms, for minutes. I could hardly breath with the natural stench of Wolfram. Vanilla. Something like honey...It was intoxicating...and I loved it.

Little did I know, he was thinking the same.

After a while, and my arms were burning at this point, the brat said something to me...out of no where, and it caught me off guard in such a way, it scared me.

"You DO realize you cannot be with a human due to your little predicament, right?"

My eyes widened. _How'd he know about that...as if it wasn't obvious, yeah. But, Wolf doesn't know how people age here! Gwen must've told him...and, he IS right..._

_I don't think I can be with any human. Considering the fact that, humans in the alternate world FEAR ME..._

_I have to be with a demon...it doesn't necessarily have to be Wolf...or a MAN in that matter, but..._

My head lowered in disappointment to the realization. _I can't break off this engagement. I don't want Wolf to hurt again. But..._I wondered if it would be worth risking my own happiness for Wolfram's. In any case, I decided I'd bite back, since he basically ruined my day with bringing me to this realization.

"Well, I know that, but that doesn't mean I have to be with you, now does it?" It really slipped out, it wasn't that thought out...I instantly regretted it.

Wolfram stiffened under my arms, then he buried his face into my shoulder, turning what I thought was the second biggest mistake of my life, into a basis of a broader relationship.

"You don't think I know that?" He shook. His hand went to my chest. His fist tightened around the fabric of my clothes. I might have felt it damp.

"I know I could lose you, Yuri. You've threatened me so many times...You're the king. You could have anyone. You could have a woman for that matter, Yuri. I just stand in the way of your future. I know it was an accidental, and know you didn't know. And I know...I know you've tried to get out of this without hurting me, but you know what? I'm just not going to try anymore. "

Then...why didn't he break it off? Why didn't I?

...that...I'm not sure of.

"Wolfram, what can I do..."

"Do what you please. We're getting married soon, anyway."

"We...are?"

Wolfram was slowly being restored to his old self.

"Uhm, duh...Hennachoko. We had a set date and everything. Mishlingia 3, year 4,634. Idiot."

...dumbfounded.

"But, I thought you basiclly just broke up with me...just then?"

He looked out the window quickly. "Lovers quarrel." He smiled a little.

"Wolf...were you just playing with me then?"

"Hardly, boy. I'm still angry with you about..." His mouth straightened, the room went still for a minute as he organized his thoughts. I waited patiently, staring intently at his big, emerald green eyes with anticipation.

"...a list of things, really. Let's start with the obvious, 'you're a wimp' then there's the fact that you ogle about ever single young girl that walks by! Especially that one harlot that served us drinks! Also, you hugged that one girl today, and you already know why I'm so mad about that! AND YOUR OBSESSION WITH MY BROTHER-!"

"Wolf! Calm down!"

At this point, his hands were raised in firsts, with determination, he was breaking into a sweat as his voice got heavier, wetter, and uneven with some sort of agitation. He shook with it, as if he were excited to yell out my faults...

_He has such a warped sense of...whatever._

He cleared his throat. He continued to look away from me as he spoke.

"Ahem. Well, yes. I'm very angry with you, as I said. So, I will ignore you. I won't talk to you. I'll not acknowledge you...until you say you are sorry."

"Oh, okay. Sorry Wol-"

He put his finger to my lips, pressing them up against mine...bringing back a shaking memory of the night before. It made me cringe, which got Wolf's attention, making his eyebrows raise in suspicion, he decided he'd stop with what he was doing and interrogate me.

He started with tracing his finger down my face, all the way to my collar, then gripping it with his fist. Of course, I didn't say anything, or flinch. I just sighed and told him to get on with what he was gonna ask. The brat.

"Okay, wimp. Answer me. Why'd you cringe just then? Don't tell me you're that afraid of me." He smiled, as though that were true.

I shook my head, "Woolf, it's nothing!"

"Ha! It is something! If you didn't want me to suspect you of anything, you would've said something like...'Huh?'."

_Crap._ I was in an even worse situation than that one time, when it was the bottom of the ninth, bases were loaded, and the team was tied on zero...because both teams were at equal strength. The other team was up to bat, and it was up to me to get the guy on base three out...

"YURI!"

"AH!"

He screamed my name, I screamed in fear. His eyes narrowed. He thought, _wimp_, and I thought, _crap, that scared me!_

"Y-yeah Wolfram?" I giggled as his grip got tighter. He pulled me closer, and demanded I tell him. I had to...or he'd never let me live it down. He could tell secrets about me no one else knew! I had to...

"WELL, YOU SEE..." I spoke nervously, face red, talking loudly but quietly. "YOU GOT DRUNK THAT ONE NIGHT, WOLF...AND...AND..." I trembled. A bead of sweat broke on both of our faces. Wolf and I gulped together. I was about to say it, but Wolfram opened for me.

"I did something to you, didn't I? Damn, I should never drink...Yuri?" He looked up at me. "Don't tell me what I did. I don't want to know. Just make sure I don't drink around you. Okay?"

_Eh?_

"Y-yeah, okay...Wolf...sure."

"Thanks. Anyway, Yuri," He put his finger back to my lip, not regarding the fact about how incredibly seductive it was, " You can't apologize like that! You have to choose the right moment. I want it to be when you truly feel like you are sorry. Okay?"

I didn't understand...hell, I didn't understand anything then. I mean, Wolf wasn't acting like himself, I wasn't acting like myself. We were both acting so weird around eachother. I mean, Wolfram was being so...open then. It was surprising.

So, thus ended the first day of my days back on earth. We both went to sleep that night...Wolf was originally on the floor, but had somehow made his way on my bed sometime while I slept, and took up most of the bed. He went to his first karate lesson. I watched, seeing as I had nothing else better to do. He seemed to already...and excuse my french, "kick ass"

I was actually enjoying my time...until I got a text message...that made my time of happiness increase substantially. The text was from Kanari.

The text was from Kanari...

Due to my last encounter with Wolfram, where I'm almost sure he cried because of Kanari and me Hugging, I kept this message discrete.

This message gave me instructions on a place to meet for tea. Alone. Without Murata or Wolf. A date. With a girl.

I've had dates...with Wolf. Just one. But never with a girl. I was baffled. A girl...wanted to go out on a date with me. Me. I...

I looked up at Wolfram throwing violent kicks at his classmates in the dojo, gradually making them fall over in pain in the lower abdomen area, then watching the Sensei coming over to discipline Wolf...Wolf flipping him...Sensei praising him for the skill, and so on...

I looked back down. I re-read the message. I looked up at Wolf, then I looked back down. I re-read the message, then looked up at Wolf.

I gulped, "O-oi, Wolf?"

He stopped mid-kick and looked around toward me.

He smiled happily, "Hey Yuri! Want to spar!"

I flinched. Pulled on a giggle...like a mask. "No...no, that's all right. Hey, mom just told me I should go get some eggs for her curry bread. Do you mind if I leave for a bit? I'll be back to walk you home."

He looked slightly disappointed, but he replied, "No, I don't mind."

"Thanks, bye!" I stood up, and walked out the door.

...

I got butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

><p>^-^ I'ma douche. YOU GUYS MUST HATEEE MEEE.<p>

**R&R.**


	15. Japanese sunsets

**Liek, omg...sorry this is getting boring. It's because they are on earth. TRUST ME. THEY WILL BE BACK IN SHIN MAKOUKU SOME TIME SOON. PROMIII. ;)**

**ANYWAY, IF YOU WANT SPOILERS, ASK. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS, ASK. IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW LONG THIS FANFICTION WILL BE, IT'S ABOUT HALFWAY THERE. TRUST ME. IT'S GONNA GET MORE SPICY. ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R **

* * *

><p>It was like that for about a month and a half. He would make up countless excuses involving gross products every time I had a karate practice. He would walk out those solid, black tinted doors every time...only coming back when the two hours was up. I hardly noticed, for I was training to become a blue belt, which in that short of time was apparently outstanding...says my sensei. On my tenth day of training, he come up to me with a grin on his face, holding the navy belt in his hands. I was in the corner trying very hard to break bricks with my bear hands. Later, did I learn that that would take a while to achieve. Of course I didn't know that, so I made that my objective of the day.<p>

Sensei's rough hands tapped on my shoulder. I looked over fast, getting ready to flip him...for he could've been an enemy, but he caught my hand. His aged face wrinkled as he began to laugh. I turned to face the hairless man (except there was an abundance of hair in his noes and ears) and bowed.

I rose fast and looked straight in his squinted eyes. "Yes, Sensei!" My chafed knuckles began to sting. I didn't falter, I gritted my teeth for the pain. I waited for my sensei.

"Wolfram, I'm here to reward you for your hard work." He hands me the belt. I take it in both hands. I bowed again, this time faster, more excited-like. I kept thanking Sensei. Flourishing with glee. I erected my back, whipped the belt over my shoulder, and ripped off my green, whipped it over the opposite shoulder, took the blue one, brought it around my gi. I tightened it. I took a deep breath. I stood proud.

"Now, Wolfram. Would you like to participate in our annual tournament? You are qualified."

It was all too convenient! I was so happy I could cry! I could barley ask the question: "When!"

"Next Saturday" He handed me a brochure. I took it, stared at it, hoping that he'd tell me all about it because I couldn't read a single word of it. He did. He spoke slowly, licking his lips every other word.

Apparently I'd be going against all types of karate students but black belts. I'd fight the people in my age group. Basically 15-18. I argued with my sensei about my age, obviously. He told me I'd need an I.D. I backed down.

Yuri walked through those barely transparent doors that day, looking absolutely flustered. He held some sweet bread in his hand, he also held the door. The clock above him stroke 5. Just in time. I gazed at him, brochure clutched in one hand, green belt in the other. I walked over to him with pride.

He looked up at me, slowly raising his hand to his face. Covering the lower half. My king looked embarrassed. Of me? No...no. I'm sure he had gotten over that...Something happened to him. At the store? Did he strike a child? No...that wasn't like him. Surely there was something...

I moved my arm across his back, gripping his shoulder. The heat that was radiating off him...was nearly the same radiating off me. My grip was lessened. I took another deep breath to calm myself of my suspicion.

"Yuri, look! I'll be participating in a contest next Saturday!" I put the note to his face. He hardly looked then told me, "That's nice" in an empty tone. It was depressing. It sucked the life right out of me. Maybe it would make him happy if I showed him my blue belt? It is extraordinary to have at my practice pace. I took a couple steps back, and made sure I was perfectly aligned with his prevision. And with the biggest smile on my face I stated, "Yuri! Look at my blue belt!" Apparently he didn't know the terms of karate because otherwise he'd be worshiping the ground I walked on like my peers. I bet if it was an achievement in baseball he'd cry in my presence. Stupid Hennachoko.

He stood there. After about a minute he looked down at my belt. The symbol of my hard work. I burned with pride.

Yuri put out my natural flames with his damp attitude, of course.

"That's great, Wolfram." Of course, on spark survived, causing a forest fire to appear, killing all mater.

* * *

><p>It took about an two hours to get home that night. It usually took thirty minutes, but I guess it was "Train Thursday" or something. Oh, and in case you didn't know what a train was (Shinoh knows I didn't) it's like...four-hundred horses strapped together, and it's big and metal...like the stuff a sword's made with. Anyway, they were going so slow, so we took the long way home because Yuri was tired of my constant complaining. He even yelled at me. To make it worse, he wouldn't talk to me the whole walk over.<p>

When the sun finally set...at approximately seven-o-five, I turned to Yuri. We were on his street at that point, I could almost smell the curry from here. It seemed the night couldn't decide weather in wanted to be humid or hot, so it decided on both. The feel was exceptionally disgusting, and sticky. So sticky in fact that my gi, already covered in sweat...was unbearable to wear. Small droplets of perspiration beaded and fell from my forehead. There was a heavy buzzing in the atmosphere. They were cicadas. Yuri had given me a lesson about these annoying things last time on earth. Apparently "the adult male cicada possesses two ribbed membranes called tymbals, one on each side of its first abdominal segment. By contracting the tymbal muscle, the cicada buckles the membrane inward, producing a loud click. As the membrane snaps back, it clicks again. The two tymbals click alternately."

He's such a smarty...idiot in some things...

The sunsets in Japan is distinctively beautiful. A bewildering sight to see if I do say so myself. The color orange contrasts with the red perfectly...and the sun goes down slowly. It's simply breathtaking. So overwhelming in fact, it motivated me to ask a question. A spur of the moment query.

"Yuri?" I break the silence. I looked at his profile as he looked straight ahead, seeming eager to get home. I faltered. A crimson shade stained my cheeks. I heeded away from him as I murmured the curiosity more to myself than to him.

"Will it be too much to ask for..." I cleared my throat, "...you to hold my hand?"

The hennachoko fluctuated under his fruitless expression. He was a cracking stone under the weight of my simple inquest. He was truly a pathetic person. I couldn't help but pull a smirk as excretion poured out his pores...much like a waterfall. Due to the overpowering sun peaking over the horizon, still wishing to have fun before it sleeps for the night, blocked the view of my fiance's face momentarily. In that second, he snatched my hand in his, intertwining my fingers with his. Now my face was hotter than usual. I could hardly not smile...then he let go.

He let out a cough, then he said, "there you go then."

Then he proceeded to run home. I could hardly scream, "HEY, COME BACK HERE, HENNACHOKO!" before he started laughing, wearing perhaps the biggest smile I've ever seen him in.

That night's sleep was practically flawless...

* * *

><p>The next several days were filled with pure agony and intense training. I had positioned myself in Yuri's room. I created a practice dummy out of stuffed animals found in a chest under Yuri's bed. I ripped the stuffing out of all of them, then proceeded to sew together all of my fiance's clothes that I thought was a little too attractive for him, (And believe me, he has not a good wardrobe) and binded them into a perfect, human-shaped dummy. I filled it with the stuffing of the stuffed animals. For a finishing touch, I cut out a picture of some beckoning woman's head in a thin, colorful book I found under Yuri's bed. This particular "book" was rather...naughty if I do say so myself...but I dismissed it. My mind was set on training.<p>

* * *

><p>Kick after <em>bloody<em> kick, my muscles tensed and I flinched at the ache of my body. I reared back for the four-hundredth (and counting) strike, when the Hennachoko waltzed in, head high. He stopped when he saw a mess of his clothes stitched together in the middle of his room. His face debased and his mouth became narrow across his face. His hands found his forehead. He shook his noggin back and forth, sighing in some sort of distress. _What? _With a pour sense of grace, I migrated my leg to the floor. Instantly, I wanted to fall over...IT BURNED LIKE FIRE, but I won't show any sign of weakness infront of my king. Yuri didn't stall.

"What...what's going on here?"

"Practice." I turn back to my dummy.

He decided to just let it be. He walked past, placed some _thing_ on the desk beside my work station and connected it with something connected to the wall, a part of it's surface lit up momentarily. He looked at me...barley...then told me to be careful and that he was going to be down stairs if I broke anything...as if...he'd be down there helping his mom cook for a neighborhood bake sale. I nodded, then shooed him out. _At last. Peace._

Well, sparsely...anyway. I couldn't help but notice some doddle on Yuri's arm. I was familiar with the type of shapes on his arm. They were Japanese characters...most likely a name of a sort.

_**BZZZT...BZZZT...**_

A loud noise broke from the object connected to the wall. A part of it again lit up, in the same spot. I found the source of the noise as soon as I heard it. I had been suspicious of that thing ever since I first saw it. I wiped the dripping perspiration from my forehead and walked over to the threatening object.

I couldn't understand it, but it was Japanese characters displayed on the lit part of the object. There was a picture of what looked like an envelope on it...a message. I took a closer look at the characters featured on it. I recognized a couple. The exact "couple" that was on Yuri's arm that day...

カナちゃん

Kana-chan.

Kanari...

The human...bitch.

_Is he still seeing her..?_ My face felt distorted. I didn't cry. It could've been a misunderstanding. They were old friends. Surly I wasn't that selfish as to break apart a lovely friendship like that. Then again, breaking our friendship...or WHATEVER we were at this point. I came to the conclusion of writing down the message, then showing it to Miko so she could translate. It took me about fifty minutes of precious training time to open the massage, When I finally pressed the middle button, it opened. I wrote the characters down carefully, as to not mess up. When I was done I proceeded to train again.

* * *

><p>"Dinner!~" Miko cooed. I swayed downstairs, being supported on rubber bones, I counted my steps as I walked down stairs. Dinner was abnormally quiet. We all stat at the table. Miko and Shoma customarily talked to each other, with left me with a silent, food-playing Yuri. To make small talk, I asked him if he was going to watch the tournament. He gulped. Not on his food...his spit.<p>

"Of course, Wolf. I wouldn't miss it." He was getting pretty distant at that point. It was pissing me off. If for some reason he didn't make it to my tournament...perhaps the single handedly most important day of my life, I'd kill him.

After dinner, I helped Miko wash the dishes. I rolled up my sleeves and lathered, while she rinsed. Afterwards, she thanked me, and turned to walk up to her room. I stopped her. She looked back at me and cocked an eyebrow. I gave her the evidence I found, I told her to translate. She squinted and read out loud.

"'Hey, let's meet up in the alleyway on Saturday. I have a surprise for you'...What is this, Wol-chan?"

He hesitated. "I found this message in one of Yuri's odd earth devices..."

"His cellphone? Who's it from, Ken-chan?"

"I'm afraid not...do you know who..." He decided to say, "K-kana-chan...is?"

She pulled a face. She nodded with sass. "Of course I know that..._hussy._ She came around a couple years ago, flirting around my Sho-chan!"

"Sho...ri?"

"Yes! Sho-chan! She obviously couldn't succeed in seducing him. I mean he's like, five years older than her! He just laughed. Ohh, you should've seen Yu-chan. He was soooo angry! He really liked her a lot..." She looked down at me, noting the disappointment in my face. She made me fill a little better when she said, " As it turns out, she just wanted money. Not for a man." It actually almost made me even more inflamed. The damn hussy was going to use my Yuri! I wouldn't let her get away with that. At the same time though...I realized that Yuri was lying to me...I realized that he might not like me as much as I'd like him to...

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME ;)<br>**


	16. Being sucked through a straw

**OMG. GUUUUUYS, TELL MEH IF YOU LIKE IT! THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE LONGER ONES! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, R&R. ALSO, IDEAS AND SPOILERS. MESSAGE ME. REVIEW. . :O**

* * *

><p>The sound of the stretching fabric gave him goose bumps. The feeling in his gut described the excitement on his face...yet something was troubling him. Well, other than his tournament he'd been training for for at least 48 hours. Not particularly straight, but he trained seven hours non-stop every day until the big day...but...<em>something<em>...was bothering the hell out of him. The courageous blonde tightened his navy belt that he had just earned around his gi. He stared at himself in the mirror in front of him. He looked into his eyes. He gulped. A lot was on his mind. _Was he going to win this? Was he going to get hurt?...And why is Yuri meeting this girl? Am I not good enough?_**Am I not good enough...**

He squinted hard at the mirror. He believed he was good looking. If he believed that...than he was. What was it that Yuri didn't like-like about him? His personality? That couldn't be it...or Yuri would've gotten rid of him by then. He could appoint a new guard...

Wolfram got closer to the the mirror. He placed one hand on it to keep himself up. He checked over himself, _all good._ He looked at his eyes again. This time he flinched at the intensity of them. _Was it his eyes?_ The way he stares at them all the time...surely...No. He liked them. So...so...it was that **one** thing. That **one** detail.

…

**His...genitalia. His sexual preference. His gender. His sex. His common. His masculinity. His member. His phallus. His privates. His...non-femininity. His gonads. His nuts. His balls. His pudenda. His reproductive organs. His sexual organs. His testicles. His testes. His stones. His jewels. His dick. His penis. His...HIM. HE. HIS...HIS. HE!**

He was a boy. HE WAS A BOY. Wolfram let go and stepped away from the mirror. He sighed and cracked his knuckles. The ex-prince plopped on the bed behind him and looked at the ceiling fan. After Wolfram asked himself what the thing he was staring at was, he thought: _I can deal with liking a guy. I haven't even been with one...but..._

_I know he has to be gay. Or bi...or something. Everyone else thinks so..._

He sighed again. His face began to sting. It was getting pretty red as he thought about Yuri. Not of embarrassment...of demeanor slowly changed and face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flaring,eyes flashing and closing into slits, his mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. Then quickly, sadness, his heart spiraling into a deep abyss. Shattering the warmth and confidence from within, quickly the feeling of security diminishes - wherein shame and confusion fills in their absence.

No...no...sadness didn't describe it. It was more like...despair.

He was breaking down to the point that..._this_ would never happen. "This" was a dream of his. "This" was another word for hope. "This" **was** hope. And "this" won't ever exists..because it is outrageous.

"This" was a dream and nothing more.

Each hand gripped the sheet under them. The trembling tools displayed his emotion well, as his body shook along with them. He swallowed...attempting to quell the sorrow, but choking on it slowly instead. With no water to spare he eventually died...his pride. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes.

_Knock knock._

"Wolf, are you ready to go?" The baseball boy jeered from behind the door.

"Y-," sniff, "Yeah, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere of the dojo was like that of a football stadium...except the dojo was much smaller. All the participant's parents would gathered together, sitting close, sharing sweat. Secretly the were muttering, <em>my kid will beat the heck out of your kid!<em> And no one's mind would say it louder than Miko Shibuya's. Her hands would be balled into fists as she sat on the first row of the stands. Two hours before the actual competition started, she sat. Around her, men were setting up tables and connecting wires to other wires to walls, making sure there was enough water for everyone, and placing programs on the table near the entrance which withheld information about who was going up against whom. Miko had violently grabbed the paper from one of the workers when she had entered. Now she was sitting in between the royal couple, Yuri, not wanting to be there, and Wolfram, wanting to read the tournament schedule but not being able to because he was illiterate to the particular language. He stared over Miko's shoulder. It was quiet except for the constant moving of the set up crew before Yuri decided he'd speak.

"Mooooom, why are we here so early!" she turned to him quickly and stated as if it were so obvious:

"Yu-chan! This is when the best seats are available!" then continued to read about the history of karate.

Yuri crossed his arms, acting like a five year old again. He wished he had brought his Gameboy...he'd be playing Baseball, the videogame...but he decided to look at the schedule as well. He only desired to find one name. When he did, he said outloud, "Hey Wolf...it looks like you'll be fighting 3rd...up against some...Tatakai Jijiwa."

Wolfram's prayers were answered. He would shout gleefully, 'THANKS YURI!~' but that wasn't like him. So he just didn't reply.

Yuri looked slightly offended. He wasn't really waiting for a reply he just expected one. He decided to ignore his urge to call him out and read more. He was interested when he saw a familiar name. "Oh hey...it looks like...M-MURATA!," The Maoh stared dumfounded at the piece of paper as he shouted words of confusion, "MURATA DOES KARATE!"

"What's so surprising about that, Shibuya?" Ken Murata stood behind the trio, looking over Miko's shoulder. To this day, no one knew how long he had been there. He stood tall, sporting a nice, shiny brown belt around his waist. He stood proud.

"Oh...did I not tell you..?" the unhelpful ex-prince spoke, almost silently. He put his thumbnail to his mouth.

Tha-that's not the point! What is the point is...when did you join karate!"

"Three or four years ago..."

"The-," Yuri thought about it for a minute. He got angrier, " Then how come you didn't defend yourself when those bullies were going to mug you...oh, I don't know...ABOUT 2 OR 3 YEARS AGO! Yeah!"

…

"Sensei says..."

"I DON'T GIVE A DARN ABOUT _SENSEI! _WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS-"

"Hey! Don't talk about Sensei! He's a good man!" The fiery blonde came into the conversation.

"Wolf?"

"BOYS! PIPE DOWN!" Miko stood in front of them now. She held the panflit between both hands, curled up into a cylinder. Up and down it went...like a threat.

In unison, "Sorry Jenifer-san." Only, Yuri called her 'Mama'.

She sat back down.

"Good."

The great sage sat next to Yuri.

"Anyway Murata," he whispered, "I haven't had the chance to tell you, but war broke out in Caloria lands..."

Murata was silent for a second. The setting had calmed and now all he felt was the uncomfortable stinging in his face. Wolfram had turned back around, but was ease dropping, listening carefully.

Murata licked his lips. "Between who?"

Yuri's face was unreadable then. "Dai Shirimon...,"

He couldn't finish. He was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Murata. "That can't be! You can't be serious...Caloria will surely parish..."

Yuri looked up at him, he gluped, then looked at the ground. "Against us..."

"Wh-"

"Yes..."

"You mean, Dai Shirimon finally declared war on you..."

"Yes..."

_And it couldn't've happened at a worse time..._Wolfram thought. What with Yuri's depression over his half identity.

"As we speak...I'm sure Conrad and the others are fighting...to defend..." Yuri stiffened. " I just hope...I just hope..."

He couldn't cry here. He didn't feel the necessity.

"Weller...no, **Conrart**, is one hell of a fighter, Yuri." Wolfram said, not moving another muscle in his body.

People started filling in at that point. Little did Wolfram know, that may have changed things between the two forever.

So the tournament began. Up against 45 people around his own age, Wolfram fought his hardest and even beat Murata! He tried so hard, in fact, he made it to the last round! Between the last round and the tournament was an hour breaking period.

During said breaking period, Wolfram hurried to where Miko and Yuri were sitting, joyfully awaiting praises, although when he reached his destination, he only found Miko. Though she was cheering her heart out.

"Wol-chan! Wol-chan! You did it!" Miko jeered happily.

Wolfram looked around for Yuri as she did so. When he didn't find him, he looked down at Miko sitting calmly, staring at him.

"Wolf...ram-"

"Miko...ahh...san, where is Yuri?"

She shrugged and looked toward the double doors. "He said something about the bathroom...Wol-chan, you're not thinking about that text message you made me translate, are you?"

"That is precisely what I'm thinking." He wiped the sweat off his forehead and started a heavy walk door ways. He knew it was an alleyway...but WHAT alleyway...

"Wol-chan..."

He turned to face Miko, she was wearing a frown.

"Yes..?"

"Why don't you call me 'mother' anymore? You use to and you still should! After all you are my future son-in-law..."

He winced then faced the direction his feet were pointing.

"Who knows...maybe not for long."

"Wol-"

He was out the door in a flash.

* * *

><p>Being outside the dojo alone was weird for Wolfram, he felt an emptiness beside him. He almost reached out to try and grab the thin air, pretending it was Yuri. Thinking it was Yuri. He looked around the premises, only to find hundreds of people walking along the side walk, making irritable noises as the stepped down. He focused on their movement for a minute, not wanting to continue to see what he and that human were doing. He thought of the human then. <em>Kanari<em>. She was incredibly dashing...she had long black hair, flowing like a river, and big brown eyes, so delicate and innocent. Her lips were a bright pink color, natural. Her bust size was normal for a Japanese, which disappointed Yuri, but her legs were like silk...that was her description the first time Wolfram had ever say her. Now he thought of her differently. Instead of 'dashing' she was just borderline, attractive. She wore tight clothing to show off the curves of a fifteen year old girl. She swayed as she walked, creating more appeal, though it was fake. Her hair was long, and black. It also looked as if it had been dyed several times. It wasn't as shiny as he had thought. Her lips were plastered with lipstick, and face with make-up. Her bust was just her bust. She hated it. Her legs...her legs were merely freshly shaven. She was a fake. Fake as her love for Yuri.

The bratty Mazoku sneered. He was going to rip that girl a new one...

As he concentrated completely on sound, he heard something to his left. Giggles. Followed by an ungodly sound, indescribable, though he's heard it so many times before...by experience.

He ran to the closest alleyway. He had found it.

He was backed up against the all of the dojo in the tight alley, trying hard not to breath. He just hoped that she wouldn't take so long to do what it was that she was doing. He had never felt something like this before...only once, rather. In that particular time, it was less awkward...and it felt better. Though, he felt the balls of pure fat upon his chest, squishing harder onto him, as to make the action more forceful, he couldn't help but feel guilty. So...guilty. Why was it that the only person he wasn't nice to all the time, have to be the person he also hurt the most? He didn't hate he person...he actually kind of l-

Before The Maoh could finish any thought, he looked up...he found his greatest fear. What was worse...he slept in the same bed with him...every night.

They had made eye-contact.

That's when Wolfram moved in. First, he reached out to the girl, she broke herself away from the double black as soon as she sensed another person's presence...a hot one at that. But before she could even make out the face, her hair was reared back into the strangers fist, then she was being pulled away at full force by her favorite feature, slowly strands of hair all over the scalp were being ripped out of place, tears began to form. The demon swung her backward against the wall opposing Yuri, causing a collision with her head against brick, she lost sight for a second. She hacked up mucus that was forming in her throat. The eighty-four year old, still holding on to the hair, got close. He rested his fist on the wall, just high enough where it would be unbearable pain on the scalp. Tears moved freely now. Wolfram touched his forehead upon hers resting for a second. His heart was racing because of the excitement. He stared into her deep brown eyes, hypnotizing her endlessly. She was so deep into the lakes, she was drowning. But, that's what her reward was for jumping into it without knowing how to swim...he whispered to her in a toneless voice. A voice only the devil would have before devouring souls. He pulled a smile..."If I ever see you doing that to my king, **I will fucking kill you**." and with that he moved both hands to her collar, tightened his grip so that they would not slip, then he slammed her hard against the stone. Her nose began to bleed and she fell to the ground.

He turned to his Maoh who looked unbelievably frightened. He continued a smile as he approached which made the boy cringe hard. He barley managed, "Wolf!" before he was pinned against the wall again. With one hand on the wall and the other on Yuri's face, Wolfram spoke to him slowly.

"Now Yuri, this is what a real kiss feels like..."

And then they were together.

…

Oh, if only Wolfram had the courage to do such an action as that. He would never hurt a woman, first off. Secondly, what would Yuri think?

He needed to show Yuri how upset he was without making him upset as well...he didn't need the king sunning him...it was his only way home!

Yuri pulled away quickly.

"Oh...oh...migosh, Wolf! I-i-i-it's n-not what it looks like!"

"I'll say...this isn't the bathroom at all!"

"Wolf...ram..?"

He looked back at Kanari, who still pinned him against the wall. He blushed, just then realizing what was going on. He pushed lightly on the girls chest then asked her politely to leave. She agreed to do so. As Kanari walked forward, she pulled a hideous look that only Wolfram saw. She had a face that reminded him of Stoffel von Spitzburg. He hated that man...

Inside, Kanari knew she had failed. She turned the corner, not expecting to see the pair again. Her last thought realating them was, _I wonder when I'll be able to see Shori-kun._

The Maoh approached his solider carefully as to not set him off.

Wolfram stood as a stone. A stone with a smile on his face...

"Wolf...you're not upset by this?"

"Well," and he was speaking in honesty, and just to make Yuri upset, "Your mother told me that Kanari had a thing for your brother at one point and only wanted money...that's why I didn't burn off her skin." His body shook at that last part. He very much wanted to cause some destruction about now.

Just before Yuri would speak, Wolfram put his finger to his lips. He hushed him, then removed the finger.

"I am upset, however, about...you not stopping her. Why'd you let her do that? And another thing...how did it feel for you? This is the first time you've been kissed by someone, right? I mean, one you actually enjoyed?"

"Wolf..."

"Yuri? Do you have a question? Answer mine first."

It scared Yuri. He realized that the blonde was truly upset...but was he **that** upset?

And another thing...he **has **enjoyed a kiss before. Though he'd rather not admit it aloud. He decided he would tell Wolfram the truth about what had just happened before him.

"Wolfram, what you saw...it was force. I-i swear! She just came on me!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST STAY INSIDE? SURELY YOU KNEW SHE'D TRY SOMETHING!" The fiery blonde finally let his edge go. He shook under the agitation, wanting to burn down all the buildings that surrounded him.

"I was going to break it off...Wolf, I'm telling you...she just suddenly jumped on me, okay? I..."

_It's a lie._ It had to be a lie. Though, Wolfram didn't want to talk anymore. He wanted to win the competition inside. He knew he could...now that he was flaming.

He bottled the rage up for latter. He looked up at his fiance who looked chilly. He'd believe him for now...

"Alright, I'll buy it for now, Hennachoko..." He turned to leave, "Oh, and you're a luck man, considering we're on earth. Otherwise, I'd burn you," He turned his head to face Yuri, "despite the consequence."

It was a miraculous win, Wolfram was legally dead for two seconds, then shot up and knocked up the massive finalist. He won the gold medal.

* * *

><p>"This is the least I could do, Wolf."<p>

"I'll say...you're only running my bathwater. If you really wanted to be useful, you'd admit I'm your fiance!" He sat on the rim of the tub rapped in a towel, kicking it with the heels of his feet.

Yuri looked up at him, _like I'd ever do that..._it seemed that everything was back to normal. Nothing was awkward.

Yuri placed his hands on his hips. "Alright, hop in." and when it was all secure and Wolfram was nice and cozy in the tub, Yuri nodded.

"All good?"

Wolfram nodded.

"Good. Right then..." Yuri leaned in to turn off the bathwater, licking his lips. He walked a little forward, only to slip on a stray drop of water. He fell face first into the bath.

The blonde could hardly say "Yuri!" before having that familiar feeling.

…

The feeling of being sucked through a straw...

* * *

><p>^.^<p> 


	17. Oh, the irony

**Was this too long of a wait? I am really proud of this particular piece. It's kind of great, actually. Uhm. Well. Tell me what you thin. R&R. Also, ask for spoils and/or if you want to leave a suggestion, go on ahead. KTHANKSBYE.**

* * *

><p>I watched silently as buttons of water drizzled off his elegant, naked skin, the shade of milk.<p>

He was knocked out from the travel here. I learned later that since he's a fire Mazoku, he doesn't do well with water…hence his infamous sea sickness. Anyway, we arrived in a strange city at around seven-thirty at night. The wind outside was chill and brisk. Luckily, I had a jacket (though it was just a light one) for Wolfram to wear around his…well…nudity. This jacket (another good thing) was actually pretty big on me. Mom bought it because it was designer and only 388¥, she said I'd grow into it. How ironic... Another funny thing is, it was a 3x. I do not know what the woman was thinking. I was simply wearing the jacket because Father likes it cold in my house and it is very comfortable. Anywho, we spawned from a puddle in a damp alleyway. As soon as we got there I began to shiver. Living in Japan, I'm not used to very cold weather. I mean, my winters are usually…ah, I don't know…10 degrees Celsius? It never really goes below negative 10. I hated cold weather anyway…

Wolfram stirred, and groaned. He rubbed at his eyes then sat up very quickly, noticing the cold on his back. I hadn't rapped him in the jacket; I only placed it over him. I guess that was a mistake because he looked very angry when he looked over it me, though I could hardly see his expression. He placed his arms behind him, to support his body. Just when he was about to utter a complaint, he noticed the sudden cold. He shivered, then contained his normal composure despite his current appearance. He took a minute to think. It was something wrong with his facial expression. It wasn't him. It was...slightly depressing. It was like that time...rather..._times_ that I had denied our relationship status. He had this look...right after I said, oh lets say _'we are not fiance's! It was an accident!'_ And it was. I hadn't said it so harshly...ever, really. But when I said something on the lines of that, his features would soften. His eyes would narrow slightly, and his natural angry face would form that of innocence. Like a child. At those particular moments, he was young again. He was the boy before he grew to hate the world around him. He was that boy who was instantly depressed because he was worried about his brothers and their training and fighting. He wanted to grow up, become like them. He knew he would...but he pretended he'd have to work for it. He pretended he'd never be as good as them. The face he made...was similar to that of when Conrad told him he was half human...I'd imagine. I'd always noticed that one millisecond of straight pain going through his nerves...I just...had not cared.

That is what his face looked like.

"What's wrong..?"

"Huh?" He looked up at me, fast, not even knowing that he was staring off into space. He shook again. He realized he was naked (except for my massive jacket). He didn't really blush, although I couldn't really see the pigment of his face, considering the lighting. There was one torch on the wall of the alleyway. For some reason it was the only one lit. All around us, the light was a bright orange, and the shadows were heavy. He quickly pulled the large jacket over his chest and clutched it tightly. He managed through chattering teeth, "D-damn, w-w-why is it s-s-so c-c-cold?"

"Well...Wolf, you are naked." I said so matter-of-factly. He scoffed at me.

"Like I don't know that, dimwit. What I want to know is, we are in Shin Makouku. It's probably around the eighth month of the year. It should be the dead of summer. It should be around 30 degrees Celsius or something and it's night...even in winter it shouldn't be this cold...

_Whaaaaaat?_ "T-this is Shin Makouku!" I uttered in pure surprise. It is a real shame that I didn't know it was **my** country. Honestly.

Wolfram sighed and called me an idiot, (or something to that sort).

"Come on, Yuri. Let's get back to the castle. It can't be too far from here."

"Ah, right."

So we stood. Wolfram held the jacket in front of him. He looked at it in confusion.

I smiled. "What, you don't know how to put it on?"

He narrowed his eyes, looking a lot like Gwendal (all the time) or Gisela (when she was in her "Sargent" mode)

"Of course I know how to put it on, I swear to Shinoh you are the stupidest person I have ever met..." He lingered on "met" as his eyes feel back to the jacket. "I just don't understand the size...there are 3x's... Isn't that very large?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just, put it on will you? I'm getting tired." so he did. He zipped up the jacket, and finally, it went down to his knees. He crossed them awkwardly as he walked. I asked him about it and he just said it was a personal thing and that I should just shut up and keep walking in front of him. I did what I was told.

Soon after we started walking, I noticed the absence of life in the city. It was rather depressing. It bothered me. Where was everyone. I would've asked Wolfram, but he wasn't in a good mood. I mean, I was use to him calling me names and such, but...he was truly _pissed_. Could it be...he was mad about..._that? _I shook that thought off. I didn't want to think about it. It bothered me a lot. I didn't like Wolfram being mad at me. After a while, I, Myself, heard a loud snap right out of place of our footsteps. I shook with slight fear. My face grew hot.

"W-wolfram?" He noticed my distraught and under his breath he muttered my pet name "wimp" and looked back into the darkness. He reached for his sword (I guess he heard the noise too) but found nothing. Quietly he asked me, or himself, "Where is my sword?" I almost sensed panic in the soldier's voice. I replayed in a normal talking voice, "You left it at home, remember?" that's when he karate chopped my head. I literally felt my cranium split in half. "Woooooooolf!" I whined. I looked back at him to see his hand up, shushing me. He stared into the everlasting shadows. He looked back quickly at me, he pulled me close. Placing his hand on my hip, pulling us together so tightly my body irradiated more heat. Wolf though, was as cold as stone. I tripped slightly as he pulled me in, and fell into his chest. I stopped myself from slamming my face into the stone that was Wolf's chest, and came into contact with bare skin. He apparently didn't zip up the jacket completely. I stared down at it. Bare. Smooth. Creamy. White. Covered in small bumps because of the cold. There may have been several battle scars that I couldn't make out. My heart began to beat fast. My breath was unleavened and heavy. It hit the surface of his chest, warming it up. I didn't understand the queerness of a cold fire mazoku then. Later I told myself...

A frozen fire mazoku...oh, the irony.

He brought his lips to my ear apace. So fast, I cringed. It brought back confusing memories. My face turned bright crimson. Wolfram noticed the heat as he breathed on my ear, waiting for the correct moment to speak. It caused a further delay. He wondered why I did that. As he wondered, I thought to myself over and over again, _please don't lick it, please don't...please..._

I'm sure I'd melt.

He decided it didn't matter if I was nervous or whatever, he was going to tell me this important piece of information. He whispered diligently, "Stay in front, don't move a muscle. This is a very bad part of town. **Don't move."** He said the last words out of anger. Then he let go. Faced the emptiness, and chanted: : "All the things that make up the element of fire, obey this dignified mazoku!" and all around us, torches and street-lights lit, revealing a familiar figure. She had been trailing us the whole time...

"So..._why _exactly were you following us?" Wolfram and I sat across from the sexy queen, staring at us with scandalous thoughts abundant it her simple-minded fangirl head... She looked a little different than before, I just couldn't see how...though she wasn't wearing her usual: Black tight dress, with purple-ish stockings all the way up to her hip bone. The thought of that outfit made me blush. Wolfram (and I don't get HOW Wolfram always knows when I'm blush...) gave me a scowl, like he knew what I was thinking. Instead of Celi's usual outfit...she was wearing a bright dress. It was colorless, and still, very low cut, revealing most of her perky...uhm, boobage. It was very flowing and angelic...ironically... She wore he hair up in some sort of bun. Several curls cascaded down her face. She looked far more elegant than sexy. It made me blush even more..._but, I'm definitely still afraid of her._

"Well, Wolfy-poo, I was in my carriage here, drivin' on past. When I saw you two in this dark alleyway...and I noticed you were naked...so I told the driver to stop! I got out, and trailed you two!"

"Yeah...but...why..?"

"I wanted to see if you'd do anything naughty!~"

"MOTHER!" he shouted. It nearly busted my eardrum...Wolf's hands were balled into fists, he was tensed. For some reason, today was bothering the boy. It was as though the whole world was wearing the orchid perfume that caused Wolfram to hate me dearly that one time. Come to think of it...that was the reason why we were engaged today. I scratched the side of my face, slightly embarrassed by the thought. The brat took a slight glance at me before beginning a rant.

"First of all, Mother. I would **never...ever...**dare to do **ANYTHING** sexual out of the confines of my residence. Secondly, I wouldn't do any immoral things without being married. Honestly mother, who do you think I am?" He had something on the tip of his tongue. I tell you, he was going to say, _who do you think I am...you?_ Which would have sent Celi-sama striking kittens! Anyway, when Wolf spoke of 'not doing immoral things before marriage' it sent a chill down my spine. I again, thought of that night. The dreaded night our relationship took a turn.

"Oh Wolfy, you don't have to be married to have fun!~"

He sighed and ignored. He looked over at me, who was in a trance, thinking of that one time...and snapped his fingers in my face repeatedly. It caught my attention.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing." He turned to his mother and raised in eyebrow. He pointed to her stomach. "Now, can you explain _that_ to me, please?"

_explain what? What is the difference..?_

"Oh, Wolfram! You noticed!"

"Obviously." His eyes traveled out the window. He crossed his legs, made a face, then uncrossed them, I noticed the goosebumps on his legs. The hot blooded boy was shivering. Without an emotion in his voice, "Well?"

"Well...I'm five months pregnant!" _**WHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

"H-hold on...uhmmm, first of all...we were only gone for a month and a half! You're saying we've been gone longer? A-a-and...how'd you get pregnant? Who's the father!" I stuttered.

She smiled at me. "It's nice for you to finally contribute to the conversation Heika. To answer your first question, you've been gone about six months. Secondly...I got pregnant by intercourse, silly. And your last question? I'm not sure..."

Wolfram looked back seriously, hair flipping miraculously, looking literally like an angel with a surprised innocent face. His face that was colorless filled completely crimson. He barley managed:

"M-mother...that's..." He paused before exploding. "THAT IS HORRIBLE!" he took a deep breath, grabbed his chest, then looked back up. "Excuse me." Honestly, I wasn't following anything. I was still stuck on, _'you've been gone about six months'_. The time changes on Earth weren't that drastic anymore, were they? It was really only a difference of a day...at most. I simply couldn't comprehend...

"Oh Wolf, calm down. It's fine. I only slept with 12 men on my last cruise of love." Do you think it could've been because of the travel here? Do you think that perhaps my maryoku is fading? It was rather confusing.

"Ta-ta-ta-twelve? M-m...Mother...that's a little too much, don't you think?" He continued to shiver. I continued to think. Maybe it was the atmosphere... "_A-a-aaachooooo!" _ I glanced over quickly at the sneezing demon. He was red in the face, and white everywhere else. I began to worry. I don't need him getting sick...

"Wolf? Are you okay?" I scooted over toward him, squeezing close so he'd get warm. I wrapped my arms around him so he would stay warm. And boy...did he get warm.

"Y-yuri..."

Celi continued to grin happily at the two of us. When she did that, it reminded me that I was very close to the blonde. I didn't care. I'd rather not sleep with a sick person anyway. It's not like I can make him sleep in the hallway.

* * *

><p>After a while, Wolfram, who was nearly glued to the side of the carriage, spoke.<p>

"Mother..." He sat up, causing me to shift, and move up as well. I still had my arms around him. He placed his pale, shaking hands on my arm, and moved it aside. He looked over at me, and looked down. I could tell he wanted to get serious for a second. Something had been bothering him this whole time. I stayed close, still. Breathing on him so he wouldn't get hypothermia (though it wasn't **that** cold). "Who is at the castle."

She sighed. "I was waiting for that." Her face dropped and she cracked he neck and licked her lips. She glanced at me, then him. "Me, Greta, and Gunter. There are maids. There are also about five soldiers to guard us."

"And where are all of the other soldiers, Mother?" She avoided his gaze.

"You know very well where they are."

...time had stopped momentarily.

What...what was going on?

What did they mean by their conversation?

Why were they speaking in this annoying code?

_I'd like to know._

_I'd like to know..._

_Where is Conrad? Gwendal?_

_What about Anissiana? My soldiers? _

_Hube? Yozak? Gisela? _

_Where in God's name...were they._

_Why was it so cold._

**I look over at Wolfram**_, what is bothering you?_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_What is going on?_

_Why is it so cold? Why..._

_Why._

_Could this be..._

_Could this be what I think it is?_

"The air...is just like before, isn't it?"

"Yeah...just like _then_."

"This country..." he muttered, "Is drained of happiness."

He looked down at his feet, let a shiver run through his body, and gulped. I had a feeling that that shiver was not due to the temperature. He placed is hand on a part of the opposite arm, on the peak of his shoulder. He stared off into the nothingness of the night.

"It killed so many then. The damn humans just want more...don't they? They just..." He was talking slowly, trying hard to keep back a whine of despair. I finally decided I'd just ask.

"What...what are you guys talking about?"

Wolfram didn't answer. Celi-sama looked up at me, looking sympathetic. She looked at me, not answering as well, not wanting to upset me. After a while, I tried asking again. I was stopped, though, by Wolfram. He looked at his mother and sighed, "Just tell him."

She nodded. "Heika...We are at war now. Conrad, Gwen, Anassina, Gisela, Hubert, Yozak...and obviously your soldiers. Various men of your country. All of the Aristocrats' man as well. They're all there. Fighting in the battlefield that is now Caloria. Since you were not to make the decision of war, the Aristocrats voided it. 'Declare War on Dai Shirimon.' It has been going on ever since you've been gone. We couldn't help it...they were so...!" She began to cry. "The just wouldn't stop the threats! Not many are dead...but...but there are casualties! I just..." She couldn't speak after that. She just cried. It was pretty frank to me anyway. She didn't plan for this to happen. No one did. I decided then that as a king, I must speak with the other king. I wasn't sure when that could be arranged, but it surely will be. First I needed **my** personal men back.

* * *

><p>We pulled into the castle, and I felt at home once again. Though it was a home missing something. It was like a house after a funeral for someone important to you. It just...was. I was the first one to get out. I looked up at the big moon, shinning deeply. I gulped. I worried. I thought. I did a lot. I also realized that it most definitely was not 7:30-ish. It was the dead of the night. Wolfram got out of the carriage, holding his mother's hand. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She looked down at me, closed her eyes and mouthed, "I'm so sorry." and walked slightly ahead of us. That left me and Wolf alone...kinda. He still held his shoulder.<p>

I placed my hand on top of it. When he looked over, I smiled. He was simply shocked by my calmness. It was weird for me. Truth was, I wasn't sure why I was so calm. I just knew what I had to do. As long as I get all of my men back, I'll be fine.

Wolfram looked up at me, looking absolutely majestic in the lighting, he spoke. His voice was calm. "Yuri," he said, "I'm going to Caloria. I'm fighting this war."


	18. The Donoshinshi

**Guys, I seriously need you to review. I have two choices to make in the story. I need your help! When you review, pic a number between 1 and 10. If I don't get any, I can't continue. Get it? Okay. ANYWAY, SORRY THE CHAP IS SO SHORT! IT'S SHORT B/C OF THIS CHOICE THING! ANYWYA! R&R!**

* * *

><p>The expression of confusion was portrayed on his face. As soon as I hit him with the piece of information, he looked at me. He surveyed our surroundings, as calm as possible. A drop of cold perspiration slid down his cheek, and he shivered at the thought. I watched him as he panicked slightly, for that handful of instances. Breathing heavily as he realized and processed what I said. His eyes traveled slowly to mine, and we didn't talk.<p>

* * *

><p>We were in our quarters soon enough. Greta, the young girl had gotten very big. She seemed to be growing into a lovely woman; she was about to Yuri's collar bone, (in height, that is). Though he had the body of a sixteen year old human, his daughter had the body of a twelve year old. She laid there on our bed, made perfectly with the finest fabrics, only fit for a king. Pillows filled with feathers, carefully plucked from the bird, rarest of all, The Donoshinshi. The bird was known to prey on dead humans. Right after a murder, they would squawk loudly, alerting people to move away for the feast. If you were to get near a feasting Donoshinshi, they were said to attack. And if you were to make eye contact as it devoured you, it will rip your family members and loved ones to shreds. There's a little saying…the demons are ruled by the Donoshinshi. It was remarked by them because we were never preyed on by them. It was because our blood was tainted with something…darker than black. We were more evil than the birds. It was merely a joke that we made the pillow with these feathers. But I think…I think that it's symbolic. We have killed that that is our king; therefore he can go to sleep. Get it? We kill the bird before we pluck the feathers, as a memoriam of the death; we use the "dead" feathers to help our king sleep. Get it? Dead can be said as "put to sleep"? The king is the Donoshinshi? Yeah? I'm hilarious, I know. Anyway, Greta was fast asleep on our bed. She had been sleeping there every night since we'd been gone, I heard later. She missed the smell…<p>

Yuri, still very silent, walked over to the slumbering girl. He kissed her head gently, then pulled the blanket over her shoulders, and rubbed her arm tenderly. He smiled at his daughter that looked like a sister. He then sat down on the bed, and sighed deeply. He mouthed to himself, looking at the ground; _it's great to be home…_It had seemed like forever.

He looked at his daughter. He avoided my gaze. Rather, my glare. I stood above him, glowering. I was still in the jacket he gave me. It smelt like him. It oddly smelt like citrus too…I shook in it. It was still cold, but I didn't want to change yet. I had to make sure Yuri knew where I was to go soon enough.

I sat next to him, shifting the position of the bed. Making him uncomfortable. He looked at me immediately.

We didn't speak for a while. The day was very eventful. It was also very depressing. Yuri gulped before he spoke. He moved over a little, causing our hands to touch slightly. Suddenly it was a change of heart? No. He retched back, almost seeming disgusted. I could feel the change of heat. I couldn't see the change of color. He said urgently, "S-sorry…" He looked away. Then, moments later he spoke. His voice was full of innocents.

"Do you think they're okay?"

I didn't need to think before answering. "Yes, Yuri." He eased, and then stood up.

"That's good." He walked over to change into pajamas.

"Yuri."

"Yeah, Wolf?" He looked back, and then looked forward. He took of the shirt he was wearing and found the one he was to put on.

"Yuri…" I stood too. I walked closer to him, leaving several feet between us.

"Wolf, what is it?" He had then put on his blue pajama shirt, arm by arm. He buttoned it as I spoke. He focused on them entirely. I don't understand how he was just…so incredibly uncomfortable.

"Yuri…" I proceeded to chant powerfully, "Yuri, I am going to war! By the end of the week, most likely. Whenever I see a ship at bay, I will take over! I will join my brothers! So what if Conrad detests such actions! He may say I'm careless for leaving the King. I will appoint people to you, obviously! I just…I have the need…I must fight. I must fight Yuri. You do understand, correct?"

He was literally the epitome of confusion. He looked up at me, halfway done buttoning. Looking very silly. He looked like a little boy, just staring up at me. He looked silly and close to tears… But, like a coward, he looked back at his buttons and, well, continued to button. He ignored me. I was getting angry.

I marched straight up to him, he barley had to even look up…I grabbed his newly buttoned collar and pulled him very close. He expected the worse. Obviously…wimp little cur…

"Ah! Wolf no!" He flinched then put his hand to his mouth, apparently remembering his sleeping daughter. I, of course, thought something differently. He actually thought that…

"Yuri. Do. You. Hear. Me." I spoke very angrily, and low. He nodded in haste. His facial temperature rose.

I enunciated very carefully because the idiot had not heard me twice now…

"Yuri. I am going to Caloria. I'm going by the end of this week, no doubt. As soon as a ship docks, I will pay them to take me. I don't care. It is an obligation. I must. Conrad may think silly of me, but damn him! Yuri, do you understand? I am leaving. I'm going to war."

"No." He spoke, hardly breaking the wind. His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. He didn't look up at me. He was afraid. At least he heard me this time.

"No?" I repeated in confusion.

"No, Wolf."

I let go of him, now curious. I guess he decided to care? "What do you mean?" Not really in a questioning way.

"I mean you're not going to war. You can understand that, right?"

_I'm sorry; did he just assert his authority? That's truly funny. After years of knowing the wimp, he has only done that to me…like, twice._ I found it quite humorous. Quiet.

"What are you going to do about it, Yuri? Drown me?" I'm clever.

He made eye contact finally, and looking as bitter as…the most bitter thing in the world. More bitter than Gwendal, even. Bitterer than me, when I don't get my way! So bitter that…even the lowliest and most desperate of women wouldn't take him.

He then said the words that made me loathe him dearly.

"That's an order, Wolfram." To him…I was like all his other servants. I guess he didn't know how much it hurts…to be lowered down like that. He is the king, after all.

My expression didn't change. My eyes just narrowed in annoyance. Should I betray the king, and follow what I believe is right? Then I said the most serious thing I've said all day.

"Are you that much of a coward, to not let me go? Are you that much of a coward to be alone! All I am, Yuri, is a servant! A bodyguard! Look at me when I talk to you!" His gaze was fading in another direction and he was getting wary. I grabbed his chin and changed the direction of his focus. I looked deep into his eyes. My voice shook as I spoke, "I'm hardly your fiancé now, am I?"

He placed his hand on my arm and moved my grip. I crossed my arm, getting ready to hear his nonsense.

"Wolf…apparently you don't understand…" He took a deep breath, "In the event that Conrad and/or Gwendal die, I don't want you to be gone as well." He cleared his throat again, for his voice was cracking.

Though I was slightly happier, it didn't change the fact that he was a coward. This war wouldn't end until an agreement was made by the two kings. Or one side would be completely abolished. I sighed deeply.

"Take back what you said. Please let me fight. You don't understand how much I'm disgracing Shin Makouku if I don't fight. Okay?"

He thought about it…

He was very hesitant when he said his final decision.

"Ok…Wolfram. Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>REMEBER. A NUMBER BETWEEN 1 AND 10!<strong>


	19. You're back!

**Very good reason this chapter is short. We are reaching the adventure part of out story! yay! I want to slowly build to the exciting parts, so...excuse the shortness. The next chapter will be out around next week or the week after that. So, tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>They were slowly shattering their last nerves. Neck and neck, they were, yet they hadn't a clue. Why, Wolfram was mad because Yuri had done such a cowardice act as to <em>order<em> him. Him, his fiancé. The wimp deserved nothing more than a cold stare down by the blonde. But Yuri changed his mind… Yuri said it was okay to go.

Yuri was…more than mad. He was downright furious. Why, because…Wolfram, the man who told no lies, the ex-prince that was faithful, the fiery blonde that was never deceitful, lied to him. Just as Wolfram turned to his dresser to change into his nightwear, Yuri caught his shoulder.

A strange exhaust filled the silent room. Heat. Everything was a bit warmer, though the Maoh's face was frigid. The future prince consort jumped slightly. Weren't they done speaking? Surely he had nothing else to say…

"Wolfram," His eyes narrowed as the blonde responded to his name. He looked back at his king, whose face was darkened in the blue tint of the room. He convulsed with a dumbfounding fear of his ruler suddenly. He ignored it and raised an eyebrow. Yuri spoke, stating it with passion. His face softened to innocents again, in some strange way. He blushed slightly.

"But, Wolf…you said you wouldn't ever leave me, right? Long after I've abandoned you, you'd stay behind, watching over me…forever, despite my thoughts of you, won't you always protect me? Always follow me? Consider that, before you leave."

_Yeah. I said that…_

Then they slept. Well, hardly. Yuri had been tossing and turning that whole night. Wolfram had been kept up by that. He wondered what the selfish king was dreaming about to cause him such horror…and such a hot face, as he noted the change of temperature.

* * *

><p>They were woken by a sharp scream. Wolfram was up first, jolting upward onto one knee then reaching for his sword but not finding one. He scowled. At one point, this will mean life or death. Yuri rose slightly too, but not getting to over excited about it because he knew Wolf would've gotten it. He looked over at Wolfram, and then noticed the moving bed. Then he noticed the tween jumping on the bed with happiness.<p>

"You're home! You're home!" She let out, a massive grin spreading across her face. Wolfram rose on the bed as well, standing next to her. She stopped when she noticed the negative energy radiating out of the brat. She looked up at him, impeccable. Wolfram put his hands on his hips. He pulled a face.

"Now Greta. You know better than to scream like that. I could've mistaken you for a criminal. Never scream unless you mean it." He spoke expressing sass.

She placed her hands on her hips as well, counteracting his argument.

"Well Wolfram, with your skills, I doubt you'd mistake me for a criminal…even in the darkest of nights!" He blushed and nodded. _Yeah, I know I'm great._ "And I did mean it! I missed you guys so much!" Yuri stood with his family on the bed. Greta looked at Yuri and giggled. "Good morning."

Then she smiled at the both of them. Frankly, the pair was shocked. Their Greta was so stunning, as of late. Pretty soon…the twelve year old would be interested in boys! _She'd be marring within a couple of years!_ They both thought in unison. They exchanged glances. Then, again in unison, they replied, "Good morning to you too!"

Then they had a group hug, right there on the bed. They were a family again.

"You guys go ahead without me. I have to talk to mother about something." The ex-prince let out, breaking the group at the door of the bedroom as they were headed to breakfast. Wolfram looked serious.

"Alright, Wolfram." Yuri placed a hand on Greta's back, leading her in the other direction. He took one last glace before heading to the first meal of the day. About halfway there, the Maoh decided it would be a good time to tell his daughter something important. He cleared his throat.

"Greta?"

"Mm?"

He looked at the floor. "Wolfram…well…"

She stopped their walking pace and gazed up at her father.

"Yes, Yuri? What is it?"

He stretched out his collar. "Well, Wolfram wants to go to war, and…"

He felt his daughter tense under the hand he had place on her back. She brought her hands up to her chest and they caressed each other. She frowned slightly. Then she smiled and looked at her dad with glee. "But you told him not to go, right?" She was getting her hopes up.

Yuri felt like he had been stabbed with a knife. _Wow,_ he thought, _I'm screwed…_

"Not exactly, Greta. I mean…I did order him to stay…"

Her eyes got big and she looked at her pop with a different sort of likeness. "You…did?"

He knew he'd be shunned by anyone he told. Even his own daughter. He avoided her ashamed gaze.

"Well, Greta…he was arguing with me…I had no other choice. Then I took it back. I said he could go ahead and leave if he must. He really has a want to go fight. I can't argue with his passion. I just can't…"

The Maoh ignited. He was close to tears for some reason…he just felt really bad about something…

"O…oh…"

Yuri looked down at the depressing girl and grabbed her tight. He embraced her, and whispered diligently in her ear. "But Greta, I won't let him go. At the very end, when he's not looking, I'll stop him. Whatever it takes."

She smiled once again, she squinted at the double black and it made him shutter. "Even if it takes a big kiss on the lips!" She muttered with joy, the smile she wore grew deeper. Yuri retched back in fear and surprise. He took several steps back and he started shuttering words that seemed to make sense put together, but didn't her started freaking out, really. _WHO HAS SHE BEEN TALKING TO!_

He regained his courage and approached the girl in a laughing fit. She grabbed her again by the shoulders and asked over and over again, "Who have you been talking to! Sexy Queen!"

"Sexy que… Oh, you mean Celi-sama! Yes! She's the only woman here to take care of me! You know she's pregnant?"

"I swear to god, Greta. I am never leaving you alone in this castle again."

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas? Inform me of them. Heck, I'll probably use them.<strong>


	20. I'd swim an ocean for you

**What do you know, another short one! LAZY AM I. ANYWAY, HAPPY 20 CHAPTERS! YAY! GOSH, IT'S SO LONG ND THE STORYLINE (I'D SAY) JUST SHOWED UP! WHOA. HEHE. ANYWAY. PLEASE COMMENT! EVEN IF YOU DON'T HVE AN ACCOUNT, COMMENT! OR REVIEW! WATEV. ANYWAY. YEH. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! R. AND. R. IF YOU DON'T...I'LL MAKE THE REST JUST AWFUL. AAAAAND. IF YOU HAVE SUGGESTIONS... :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The sea, the sea, the glorious, emerald sea,<strong>_ _**  
><strong>__**Stretches as far as my sight carries me. **___

___**What tranquility, what treasures, what beauties dwell **__**  
><strong>__**In her fathomless depth, only God can tell. **___

___**Sometimes, I find her as gentle as a mother to her child. **__**  
><strong>__**Yet, when furious, she is as cruel as the beasts in the wild. **___

___**As I sit by the sea, watching the evening sun descend low, **__**  
><strong>__**The silver ripples shiver and the golden waters glow. **___

___**Oh sea, oh sea, oh glorious boundless sea. **__**  
><strong>__**Thou glitter like silver, as the moon shines upon thee. **___

___**We are born to fade away and some day we would never- **__**  
><strong>__**Return to cherish the glories of God, which would be there forever. **_

I swear if I could be anything in the world…it would be the sea. The sea hydrates us, and keeps life living on. The sea takes us place to place. Without the sea, where would we be? The sea is a welcoming blue color…

I Sighed deeply as I inhaled the aroma of the beautiful sea of Shin Makouku. I was standing at the docks bundled up in my red-velvet royal robe…you know, the one with the little fluffs on it? Anyway, I wasn't there for a happy reason…and due to the weather, it made it slightly more depressing. That day, I swear it was brisker than standing on a mountain. It was a very gray day and it seemed as though it were going to rain… I couldn't even see the sun… Though, when I looked up, I still put my hand over my eyes as to shade them from the invisible it. It was almost pathetic. Maybe even a little hopeful. If only my powers as the Maoh could brink the orb of light, the source of heat, home.

"Ne, Wolfram?"

The blonde was staring off somewhere, when he looked back at me; his eyes were big with curiosity. He looked like a child. I couldn't help but be a little taken aback by those HUGE eyes... It took me a minute to respond…

"You know Wolf…your eyes are so…cool…"

"Eh?" I almost poked them, they were like a toy. And like a child in a museum, I wanted to touch everything, but couldn't. I would get socked in the face. When I realized that this was kind of an awkward situation, I pulled back, cleared my throat, and recited my usual, "sorry".

__"Yeah…"

He gazed back at whatever had held his interest, a faraway look in those deep eyes of his. I got a weird vibe from him then, a vibe I never actually have felt from him, as of late... I had something to tell him, I just didn't remember what it was...

The bell that tolled our fate rang then, warning us of there docking. Warning us of our new beginning. Wolfram stood up far straighter than I've even seen him stand. I could feel he was nervous...perhaps because I was standing right next to him maybe, but all and all, if you looked at him, all you could see was a proud solider. Wolfram's passion was shining through. I smiled at that. His fiery passion was what I liked about him. I liked how he always spoke his mind. Every situation he was in. He made sure things went his way. He was strong. He never shed a single tear. When he's hurt, he makes sure I don't have to worry. He is and always will be a solider. Like his name, even, he is strong and fearless...like a ram. Yet he is independent and beautiful like a wolf... I've never really thought of Wolfram s solider. Perhaps it was because from day one we were labeled as "fiance's". That was never really to my consent or anything, so I don't really care anymore about when people say, "oh may, what a beautiful fiance you have!" or "I'm you fiance! I do what I want to you, when I want to!" I did before, but you know, I just got use to it. People won't stop, even though I am the king... Then there's the fact that he is a bishonen. The y he looks makes me believe he is very snooty and stuck up...I mean, he is...but, I thought snooty as in...he doesn't like getting dirty...actually...now that I think about it... Do you think he would get mad if I threw dirt on his little outfit? I'd test this later...

He looked up gracefully, I captured every slight movement after that. His hair was blowing in the chill air...he was quiet pale, I'm sure he was getting something like a fever... He shivered slightly, blinked once or twice within those actions, bent down to gather his things, and then he snapped up, straightening his back. It as as though he was trying to get rid of the little bumps in his spine, his back was so perpendicular... His chest was puffed proudly. His face was that normal proud chisel. He looked so professional... Then he broke a sweat. He started panicking within seconds of that bell...though it was unnoticeable by anyone who wasn't and hadn't been staring at him for so long... I decided to try and calm the brat. I gently placed a hand on his back. It was hot to the touch. He condensed under the collision. I frowned a little, and then I patted his overly...maybe even gaudily, straight back. I patted it so powerfully, I'm sure he got the memo of, _'hey, _ _I noticed you're kind of...nervous, huh?'. _He managed some sort of happy expression. I wouldn't call it smile.

"Go get 'em, Wolf. I'll be cheering for you."

he looked taken aback when I said that. I suppose he really thought I was torn up because he was leaving. Nope. Not me. I was only upset for my (our) daughter. That's why I was going to stop him from going to war. I had a plan...

"T-thanks Yuri..." He narrowed his eyes after he noticed my slight falter. He looked down Greta then, he pulled a sad face when he saw her dismay. Her eyes were pulsing, trying hard not to cry. He knelled in front of her then placed a hand on her brown head.

"Greta..." He actually smiled for her.

"Don't leave, Wolfram..." A single salty stream ran down her cheek. She wiped it quickly.

"Greta, I swear I'll be fine."

"What if you die."

He looked at the gray sky, wondering, _yeah...what if?_ He looked back down at the big brown orbs filled with pain and confusion, questioning loudly, _why! Why would you leave me!_

"In that case...I'll meet you beyond the clouds..." Then he stood up. I thought quietly to myself, are demons aloud in the afterlife? I guess so... He faces me.

"I'll see you later, then, Yuri..." His mouth goes horizontal after he says that. He held his bags tightly, noticeably shivering. Secretly, he wanted someone to change that. He knew he'd never get it. I would never get the concept of it... Of who he wanted to hold in his arms instead of the leather strap which held weapons and rations, maybe a diary. His coat wasn't the thickest coat. This mittens had little holes in them. His cheeks were a soft pinkish color. He was already getting a fever. He kept sniffling. He turned to away, then I called out to him softly. Handling his rough name with care, I cooed.

"Wolf..." He recaptured his past position, pulling back toward me. I grinned as he faced me. He seemed confused. The man on the ship looked down with bubbling rage. He was probably an already inpatient man considering the fact that he had just docked 5 minutes ago. Wolfram looked at me questioningly. I gulped, then I spread my arms wide and returned his facial expression. His eyebrows raised. He didn't smile. He didn't want to seem eager... He dropped his bag and shuffled over into my arms. I embraced him. I held him how he'd never been held...in a totally non-awkward way... Wolf just sat there staring at the water. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He was thinking something along the lines of, _Is he showing off to Greta? _If he were to say something like that aloud, I would've scolded him. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, then whispered to me something surprising. He backed away slowly, and grabbed his bags. He walked in again, getting in my face, breathing my air. He stared at my chin or something for a little while. Then he looked up at my eyes with those big...things of his. He backed up again, this time for good. He looked up at the sky one last time, then at me. He winked. "Don't cheat on me while I'm gone!" He said. Then he turned around and walked up the stairs to the ship diligently. I watched his as he went.

It seems that the captain gave Wolf quiet a licking when he got on... I mean, I heard it. It was loud. It made me smile.

Greta tugged on my sleeve. I looked down at the small girl.

She was about to open her mouth before I put a finger to it. It shushed her immediately. The bell rang again and the ship was about to set sail. I looked at my daughter.

"Tell Celi-sama to take good care of you. I love you, Greta." And just before Greta could respond, I dived deep into the water.

* * *

><p>2 Things. Uhm, first is...yeah. The poem at the top is copyrighted. NOT MINE. 2nd thing is...HAHA! ENDED ON A CLIFF HANGER!<p> 


	21. Why Question It: Christmas Special!

**Merry Christmas everyone! Yes! This is a special! :D **

**Hehe. Sorry about not having chapter 21 up... I hope this makes up for it! ;D It's not that long... I promise to have ch.21 up, okay? Sorry! Sooo, R&R.**

* * *

><p><em>Splash<em>...

Her head jerked up with alert from her everyday fashion magazine. Goosebumps appeared on the surface of her skin as she heard something like a coo from the gods. A splash from the bathtub, it was. It made her smile ever so much, and jump from her couch in the den, causing her husband to bob in surprise. He looked up with big eyes at his wife as she ran into the other room. He thought for a minute if he should go as well, bet held back. He assured himself it might be better to wait where he was already comfortable. In the distance he apprehended a shrill scream. It made him jolt even more than when his spouse had jumped from the couch across from him, but this time it ended with him smiling. He thought,_ our son is back..._

The man sitting beside him cleared his throat. His most always serious face pulled itself into a smile as well. His father looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Shori spoke strongly, not breaking his professionalism, "Yuu-chan is home."

Almost suddenly, Yuri Shibuya came through the hallway entry, sopping wet, with a towel over his shoulders. He smiled at the two other boys of the family, sitting plainly. Both of them had regained there manly composure, not wanting to seem too excited. Despite that, Yuri rushed over to the two, embracing them both at once. He pulled away quickly though, and apologized for getting them wet. They smiled in unison.

"It's good to see you again, son." Shoma stated with care,

"You too, Dad" Yuri replied.

"What about me, Yuu-chan?" Shori let escape before he thought about how unprofessional he was being. He corrected himself in thought.

Yuri stood smiling, hands on his hips. "Of course it's good to see you as well, Shori" He sealed it with a rather large, rather cheesy smile.

Under his breath, Shori replied, "Call me Onee-san."

The young Maoh sighed.

"Yuuuuuu-chan~" his mother sang from upstairs. Yuri flinched slightly as her overjoyness hit him. He put one hand up to his family members.

"If you'll excuse me..." Then dashed to the source of the sound.

* * *

><p>His eye twitched at the sight. There was the most...obnoxious person Yuri knew...standing there in the most...ridiculous of outfits...<p>

The outfit was complete with a little black dot on his nose. He had rosy cheeks, dotted with black dots as well. His eyelashes seemed even longer. He wore this suit...skin tight, that looked like a reindeer's body. He also wore a hood connecting to the suit. It had antlers poking out. They looked almost real. The whole outfit was brown and very tight indeed. So tight...Yuri had a hard time looking at it. Yuri looked at his mom, both with disgust and curiosity.

"Mother...what..."

She placed a hand on Wolfram's now brown shoulder. She narrowed her eyes, and with a sly face she explained to Yuri the concept of Christmas cards.

"You see, Yuri. The whole family already knows you're engaged... Well, at least on your dad's side. I'm sure my side wouldn't take it very well that you were getting married to a demon... I'm sure they don't even know what demons are... Anyway... We are in need of a Christmas card from the family...and it being so close to Christmas, I need it done now. Today. So, I'm going to dress you up in a cute Christmas outfit like Wol-chan's. Got it? Then we will pose in some cute poses...Hey! Wait, Yuu-chan!"

He had made a pivot toward the door. His mother grabbed him with both arms around his neck, now having him in a strangle hold. She giggled as he struggled...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I was pulled into this..." Yuri sighed as he pulled at his latex suit. He watched it snap against his skin again. Yuri was dressed in the exact same outfit, only he felt that it was tighter. There was also the fact that he had bows tied to his antlers. His blush was a shade darker. He played with his bows, hopping they would just combust.<p>

"Suck it up, wimp. I'm stuck in this too." Wolfram folded his arms, and looked up at the ceiling. They were in Yuri's room, sitting on the bed, wait for Miko to get back from fetching some hooves to attach to the end of the sleeves.

"Yeah, but why do I have to be the girl!"Yuri kicked his legs back and forth on his bed. He was completely aggrieved with the thought of having to be the girl. Even more so to the fact that this card was for his whole family, (besides his mom's side) and with Wolfram.

"Maybe it's because I've got more muscle?" Wolfram flexed the arm farthest away from Yuri. He smiled smugly at his fiance, then asked if he'd like a feel.

Yuri actually began to poke at it before getting mad. He folded his arms like Wolf, then huffed. "I've got just as much muscle as you." He heard Wolfram giggle, then he shot him a look.

"What? I've been training to be a solider (and have been a solider) longer than you've been alive. Whose stronger, Yuri? The king or his bodyguard? Honestly...you are an idiot."

"Shut up!"

"Boys~"

They both followed the voice of Miko to the door. She held fpairs of brown hooves. Yuri's first thought was, _where in the world did she get those?_

"Alright, hands up!" They both, reluctantly, put their hands up. Miko came over to them both and quickly put the hooves on them.

When they were on, she grinned "Come, then" and walked toward the door of the bedroom. When the two of them didn't budge, she looked back almost annoyed.

"Whaaaaat, mom? We're not even christan! Do we have to do this?"

"**Now.** Yuu-chan." She looked percing. They both flinched, then stood. She continued to walk.

They stopped at the door.

"I think we should hide..." Yuri Whispered to Wolfram. He nodded dilegently." as they were about to move forward to find a spot, Yuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulder. Wolfram looked up at Yuri. When Yuri said nothing, Wolfram spoke.

"What is it?"

Yuri simply pointed to the roof of the door. Wolfram followed the fingers point. It led to a small white flower.

"And what is that?"

"Ah...m-miseltoe..."

"Miseltoe?"

"It's...ah..."

"Ah?"

"It's a tradition...that whoever stands under the miseltoe has to kiss oneanother..."

Wolfram's face dropped. He blushed alittle. He fideted around in his tight outfit. He looked at Yuri. "Well...if you're not scared..."

"M-me? Scared? No!"

"Then...do it."

"But..."

"I'll do it then..."

"Wait! Ah..."

Yuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulders swiftly and pecked him. He pulled away just as fast, then froliced away, every bone shaking.

"Y...YURI!"


	22. The Dreamer

**Short short short... Sorry. I was in a hurry to finish. I'm sure it sucks but, tellmewhatyathink. You know what to do.**

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time,you little tyke, isn't it? What took you so long,exactly? Oh I see, you were saying your good-byes to your little family. That is precious. You know what else is precious? The time you just cost me! You see the position of the sun? I have to be at Caloria this time in 3 days. You've set this voyage back 10 minutes!That is 10 minutes of precious...no...DIRE sleep. Apparently you don't understand... That will be you staying up 10 minutes to make sure the boat is going faster than the seed of light... HEY! ARE YOULISTENING? Listen you little punk, if you don't respect me, I'll throw you overboard, you hear? This is your only ride to Caloria...that is, unless you want to get pulled over for inspection and taken in as prisoner of war, do you? Yeah. " The man was truly ignorant. If not for him being my only hitch there, I'd yell straight back at him... He watched me as I walked up to the deck. He looked at me with impeccable blue eyes. It was not odd for a Mazoku to have such an eye color…it was just odd for such a sour and ugly man to have such beautiful, light eyes. I imagined…if he even could conjure majutsu, it would be an element like ice… "It sure is. You should understand my predicament here, and my generosity to even take you to Caloria with me, but you are giving me a handsome sum of money, are you not? But that deal is off if you give me any more delays, you hear, Blondie?" I swallowed that insult and tried hard not to become overwhelmed with anger. My fists clenched as he continued his spout about nothing. "You see, I have a deal in this place of Caloria… A big deal… It could mean my job…early retirement…ah, it means bliss…or…," He inched forward,placing a flat hand on the side of his face, as to block anyone from reading his lips, he spoke, " execration…" He swallowed the thought… By his face, (and he was sweating like a swine) you could read his mind, nearly… He was thinking, Oh,I don't even want to think of the thought! "Well anyway, Blondie… Just go ahead and get ready to head out, you're wasting my time" then he turned around and strolled off, elsewhere. Before he got too far, he called out, "Oh, get me some water from the cellar, please."<p>

The man's name was Randy McCfarlon. Or, as he would rather I put it…Captain Randy McCfarlon. He was fat. He had red cheeks. White, nappy hair, I'd imagine was natural. He was an ass hole. He had little feet in comparison to his large body…That was really McCfarlon in a nutshell. I sighed, and then turned to get his fresh water. I suppose I'd be something like a slave for a while…

…but the strangest thing happened…

I heard a splash…faint…but obvious none the less. I tossed the idea that something life changing may have jumped in, and assumed…fish. I shrugged then walked off.

The trip down to the cellar was fun…if you liked spiders. It didn't take me too long to fetch the drink for him…though it was annoying running in to all those cobwebs….

So I walked up the stairs from the cellar and…well…I hear clings. Like clings of a sword or knife repeatedly hitting the ground. I didn't think I should rush to the stupid man's aid…plus, who'd even attack? We weren't even 10 feet away from land… Whatever It was…

I had to check it out…

…when I did, of course…I found something…unappealing…

There was Yuri, etching closer and closer to the edge of the boat, at the tip of the captain's knife. I stood there in confusion for a minute before coming to my senses.

"Y-Yuri! What are you doing here!"

He looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes of his and side smiled. It was no question that he was embarrassed. He gripped the edge of the boat and etched as far as he possibly could without flipping up and over the side. With all his might, he rose one hand to wave at me.

"Oh...hey Wolf!"

I instantly forgot my surroundings and focused on the wimp. Anger built up inside as I walked closer to him and the captain. Rage slowly engulfed me, only for a moment.

"YURI!" I said, reaching for his collar and grabbing nothing but air. As it turned out the Randy McCstupid had put his grubby hand on my chest, pushing me back slightly, away from the Maoh. I gazed at the man with curiosity and he gazed back. I noticed the knife in his hand again. I noticed what he was planing to do with the knife.

"You two know eachother?"

"Yes." Yuri and I spoke in literal unison. We looked at one another but Yuri was the only one who smiled.

"Well, this little friend of yours is holding me back. You see... While you were in the cellar getting me water, (speaking of which, where is it?) this..._toad_ here changed the wind direction to west, usin' his maryoku. As you probably guessed... I'M PISSED!" He took the gold embodied knife and lunged it at my king. Yuri ducked then took out the man's legs by kicking them in. He fell on top of him, grazing my king slightly with his blade. He tried to get up but was stalled by my foot on his neck. While Yuri was inspecting his wound...and by 'inspecting' I mean staring...I was lifting the rotten pig, Randy up to his feet. He swung up then looked quickly, deciding if I was friend or foe. He thanked me, which was the wrong decision. I decked him in the face. He grabbed his nose to stop the bleeding I caused. In the midst of that, I managed to snag a glance at Yuri healing his cut. I nodded in respect. That's exactly what I wanted him to do while I handled the fat ass. When said fat ass let go of his nose, I went in for the kill. I unsheathed my sword. Though I desperately wanted to draw blood, by the sight of my sword, the man aborted...off the ship. He plunged straight into the water. I ran to the edge just as he arose to the surface. He looked at me with cold eyes and whispered, "You're going to get."

I smirked. "By who? You? How? You're about 15 feet to far away. I dare you to come up here." I doubt he caught the last word. Oddly, the boat was going so fast. I sighed then turned toward the boy still healing his scratch, more like. I keeled beside him and replaced his hand with mine. A blueish light emanated from my hand as it got near the skin. The cut was healed within seconds. When I was done, I opened my mouth to say something, and as though reading my mind, Yuri spoke.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a _wimp_."

Instead of seeming astonished, I just nodded. "You sure are." Then I proceeded to hit him in the arm. Hard.

The wimp grabbed his blooming bruise and hissed. He let out a girly sound and looked at me a little shocked. He relaxed his face when he realized what he had done. My knitted eyebrows gave it away.

"Sorry Wolf..."

_You can't apologize like that._ I looked at him, fiery eyed. At that point, I wanted to throw him over board. Why would he do that? Why would do such a thing to destroy my plan. To destroy my pride? Instead of bringing that up, I just looked at him. I shrugged.

"Why, Yuri?"

"Greta... She told me to stop you."

_Sure._

"Alright, Yuri. But why...why did you change the wind to be west? Why would you turn it toward-"

"I think you know why."

Hardly.

"But why bring me?"

He paused. Suddenly a gust of wind approached. It caught in Yuri's hair and tossed it around. He looked positively radiant. He smiled warmly as he looked into the horizon. Though there was no sun, he stared at where it would be. Yuri was the sun. He was the great ball of mass that some people worshiped. He was the warmest thing I could think of on the top of my head. The golden sun...a noble medal. I feel this sun. I am blessed with this sun...with its shining smile. It's charming smile. It's charming...wimpy smile. Whatever, though. He knew that somewhere...beyond those clouds...the sun was shining. It was shining bright. It was growing the crops and making life. Somewhere...

It was because Yuri was hopeful. He looked back at me and gave me that cheesy smile.

"It's because you're my muse."

_It's because I help you focus?_

_How?_

_By the Gods...HOW?_

_I'm loud...I'm...I'm bratty and rude! I'm mean! I call you wimp! I make you nervous! I'm...**his...muse...**_

He caught my baffled facial expression and giggled. It wasn't every day he caught me staring off into space with a dropped jaw. It's not like he surprised me or anything...I mean, he did...It's just...

A muse...is another word for a lover...

I think he caught that because he started to blush a little. I felt it.

He cleared his throat.

"Y-you know...you remind me that there's still...still a reason to smile!" When I smiled at that he blew up. He started stuttering nonsense. He soon cleared his throat then looked at me. "Y-you know...because of the _friendship_ we and everyone else have." He felt that he hit a safe spot. Currently I was imagining of ripping off his head.

I stopped kneeling in front of him and scooted over next to him. I plopped down and put my arm around his shoulder. I'm sure he felt my head pulsing because he felt uneasy. I patted his shoulder though, to calm him. He looked up at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"You know, Yuri... Us being obvious Mazoku...I doubt we'll have a fun trip in Big Shirimon. Let alone, it won't be easy reaching the capital looking like this either..."

"You've got a point, Wolf... But since we're together, I'm sure we can conquer the obstacles in front of us."

_The dreamer began to dream once again..._


	23. Pluviophobia

**OH MY GOSH...SORRY FOR THE WAIT. THIS CHAPTER MOST LIKELY SUCKS. I KNOW.  
>ANYWAY...PLEASE. IDEAS. <span>R&amp;R.<span> OH, AND I'M SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THEM LONGER...IT'S JUST...YOU KNOW...I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH...SCHOOL. I'VE BEEN LAZZZZYYYY AND SOOOOOOOOO UN-INSPIRED. :(**

* * *

><p>"Alright...take them off."<p>

"But Wolf..."

"Yuri. Now."

"Ah, okay..."

He slowly began to shred his dignity before the eyes of the blonde. He shivered under the new cold that now became his skin. His clothes were wet from the dive he made into the water and the cold was so unbearable with his clothes now off. He then sat down in a corner, making sure to cover up the parts he'd wish not be seen with his hands. The bratty blonde Mazoku stood up then, to see if he couldn't find clothes. They were in the cellar. Yes, the deep, dark cellar. It was perhaps a degree colder down there than up on the deck. Plus, no one could see the nude of the king... that is, whoever passed by. As Wolfram was rummaging, he realized he did bring another piece of apparel...granted, Yuri would take one look at it then spit. It was the only thing he could wear that was findable in such a short notice. The blonde looked back at the double black.

"Say...Yuri?"

"Yes?" He said without looking up.

Wolfram gulped as he tossed the pink frill into his fiancé's lap. His mouth tightened across his face as he saw Yuri pick it up as he watched Yuri's face turn pink, his did as well.

"I can't...I can't wear this!"

"Yuri...it's the only thing available!"

"I'd rather wear a potato sack than your **PINK. FRILLY. NEGLIGEE.**"

The first thing that went through the fire Mazoku's mind was _what in the world is a potato?_ Then he realized he was kind of insulted just then and moved in to yell at his Maoh.

"Would you just wear the damn thing? Go naked or wear this...your choice."

Yuri looked down at the piece of clothing for a while. Giving it thought. He pictured himself in it. He pictured scenarios in which the whole negligee thing would go downhill. The only good reason to put it on was that, **it was the only thing that COULD hide his nudity**. He was trying to come up with a better plan to. Maybe he could just stay down here. Maybe when they got to Dai Shirimon Wolf could run out and buy him clothes. Did they even have money? Yuri was baffled by the thought of no money. He looked up at the boy before him and suddenly hatched an idea.

"Why don't you give me your clothes and you can wear the nightgown?"

"Forget it." and to save himself the trouble, Wolfram quickly walked up to the deck, as to not hear the boy's bitching and moaning. Yuri looked down at the nasty thing one last time before taking a deep breath. If he could not put this on...it could mean the war would not end any time soon. That was a reason worth fighting for.

Yuri picked at the fabric rubbing against his skin, hoping to relive the itch. He liked the feeling of freedom but the garb was otherwise uncomfortable and gaudy. It was loose fitting and easy to move in but...whenever he moved it started chaffing like crazy... It took him minutes to escape the cellar. He slowly, but not quite surely, managed to make his way up the steps and on to the door. He stopped about halfway, slowly coming to a horrible realization…_Wolf w__ill make fun of me…I just know it!_ He then turned back to the back of the cellar and nestled himself into a nice, damp corner. He took in his surroundings. One word that came to mind? Black. Black and cold. He shivered at the essence of it all. He did want to be up in the slightly warmer deck area, but didn't have the guts to show Wolfram his new look. He felt weak. He was a tad thirsty too…

He then notices the crates and boxes. What could be inside…? Not thinking about anyone else's inconvenience, he ripped open one of the nearest crates and dug through the straw that protected the cargo inside. What he found, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. _**Ale.**_ Alcohol…He felt like throwing up already as he looked at the ugly bottles with unfamiliar writings all over it. He just knew it was alcohol too, based on the way it looked, the style in which the words were written. He frowned at it for a minute…then he picked one up. He studied the bottle. It was green. The contents were yellow and fizzing slightly at the top. It was fresh ale. And he was so thirsty…

_I can't drink this! This is…is…disgusting! I mean, I'm underage! _Despite his thirst he placed the bottle down. _Wolfram probably knows where they keep fresh water…_ Question was how was he going to ask without being harassed by the blonde, or laughed at…He looked over at the ale again…

It was tempting…

He had heard that it warms even the coldest of people. He licked his lips.

"Yuri, are you about done in here?" A slip of dim light hit Yuri's body and got in his eyes. He cuffed his hands over them for protection from the shadow. As the door opened a curious _pitter-patter_ filled the damp room. Wolfram raised an eyebrow at the questionable double black staring up in confusion at him, like he was some sort of angel. The blonde still stood tall, arms crossed, until the boy would speak. After 30 seconds of silence he cleared his throat. "Yuri. Are. You. Quiet. Done. Yet." This time he spoke very loudly and enunciated very carefully. It was very _very_ chill outside and he'd like to start moving around again.

"Ah…uhm…" He looked down, totally forgetting what he was going to say. He was going to say something…now he just looked like an idiot, literally, too. He realized that little bit when he avoided Wolf's gaze and looked at his lap, his baby pink lap…with little frills on it…and like fire, his face combusted in flames. Steam filed out of his ears and nose as he breathed shakily, hands gripping the ends on the garb. He tried to laugh it away, but it turned into a cough. His mouth went flat and he looked up at the blonde again who was still standing there proudly. The rain behind him seemed to be getting louder and louder. Maybe it would turn into hail…He turned his gaze back to Wolfram, who was now developing a pulsating vain atop his forehead. Yuri answered quickly then. He didn't want to get hit. "Y-yeah, I suppose I am…"

"Good. Well, I don't know if you noticed the pouring rain behind me, but…yeah. I've decided to just stay down here awhile and keep my clothes dry…you know. If the boat feels like it's going off course I'll go up and re-direct it…or try, at least…"

"Try? What do you mean?"

"Yuri…" He found a heavy interest in the wall to his right, he tightened his arms. He muttered under his breath, "Well, it's not like I can steer a ship…"

"But…Wolfram…you're a solider! How…how else are we going to get to our destination…shit!" The sudden curse made Wolfram jump. He said _shit_ right?

He never says those kinds of words...unless he means them.

Wolfram approached the frantic double black debating something quietly under his breath. Once the brat came 2 feet away, Yuri stopped mumbling nonsense and looked at Wolfram.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it then, huh Wolf?"

"Yeah. I guess so." He sat next to the double black and took the ale from his hands. He began unwrapping the bottle. He stopped then shoved it into Yuri's hands. Yuri was a bit puzzled before realizing that Wolfram was just getting a knife out of his boot to undo the cork. Wolfram looked back up and took the bottle from Yuri's hands. He began prying it open. Once the cork was out, Wolfram tightened his lips on the bottle and he took a swig. He exhaled deeply.

"_Ahhhhhh. _That is some fine ale." He said with a smile. Despite Yuri's reluctantness to drink earlier, he was suddenly drawn to the liquid. He slowly reached toward the bottle but the brat shot him a look. "You want some, wimp?"

Yuri shrugged. "Kind of. I am very thirsty." That seemed like a good enough reason for Wolfram. He handed the bottle over.

Yuri looked at the glass containing the yellow substance. He gulped. It did not smell good in the least.

"What, are you too chicken to give it a try?" Wolfram let escape. He said it so smugly too. Yuri couldn't stand Wolfram being right then. He was going to prove his manliness to his fiancé. He took a deep breath, and then downed about 25% of the bottle. He then proceeded to double over, gripping the sides of his stomach, greening around the face, gasping and retching. He mumbled sounds of pain. The taste was…_undisruptive._ He shook. He refrained from gulping or swallowing…he didn't want to taste it again. He was almost scared…like it was an acid. He began clawing at his sides, even. Wanting to throw up so badly, yet to keep his pride, he did not. It took all his power, but he gulped and gazed up at the fiery blonde who was perched over him, still looking smug. That grin of his was curly and evil to Yuri. He almost wanted to choke the blonde.

"How was it?"

"Good!" Yuri smiled, letting go of that scene which he felt he had almost died from. "Better than I thought, actually!" He began to giggle. _Maybe he's actually falling for it._

"Then how about another sip?" His smile grew deeper…eviler.

"No…no…I'm fine…" He shook at the thought of another drink.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, then went back for another swig. That's when it dawned on Yuri. The Maoh dillegently stole the bottle away from his knight and kept it held away. Wolfram looked at it, almost longingly, then at Yuri.

"What?"

"Oh…"

_He doesn't remember…  
><em>

"You said…never to let you drink near me…" A blush spread across his face. He cleared his throat. It was getting to hot in here. His stomach was warming up a little too…it was a strange sensation.

"Oh…I remember." Said Wolfram, slowly blushing too. They both broke gazes and stared at the floor. After about a minute, when Yuri hiccupped, Wolfram broke the silence.

"Yuri…Do you remember when…it was never so…_awkward_ between us?"

This took Yuri by surprise. He shot a gaze at Wolf, who was still looking at the floor. He was tracing the patterns of the wood with his finger.

"What do you mean, Wolf?"

He gulped. "I'm afraid of the rain."


	24. Blue

**Re: Sorry, I didn't notice that I didn't put a little notice for th change of view. :P**

**Heyy guys. I've been really busy...you see, I had art UIL for the past several weeks. Art takes time... I worked pretty hard on this. Let me tell you, I really liked this chapter. It's pretty fluffy...I'll say it now. Another thing, it gets pretty intense...so if you're faint of heart, I do not recomend reading this. So anyway, if you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask. If you have ideas, tell me about them. Tell me how you like it, READ AND REVIEW.****_enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>I watched him as he shifted slightly, catching ever single millimeter he had moved that very moment. I had said something…something I hadn't realized escaped my lips until I felt my heart beat get faster as the sun hidden by the clouds moved below the ocean. Yuri then, just for a second, stopped breathing just to look at me. He filtered the air through his lungs again and raised an eyebrow. My irregular heart beat skipped. I side smiled…nervously. The certain smile seemed completely imputable with my everyday swagger. I cleared my throat and avoided his curious gaze. I was afraid that the black holes would tear away at my existence…I had let out a rather analytical thing…one of my only secrets…<p>

"When I'm in the rain…" I began, "I tend to lose control of my body, mind, and soul…not unlike your predicament with you turning into the Maoh and such…" I scratched the side of my face and loosened my collar. I knew right then and there that I could not stop. "If in the rain long enough, I faint. My skin sizzles ever so slightly…and it stings. It burns like acid. It is sustainable sometimes… Rain; if I had to compare it to anything…it would be a lot like being around Hojustsu. Their power overwhelms me. It's because of my high majustu level. Anyway, I can handle it; it's just very hard to keep my composure. I find that drinking helps me stay calm…you know, get blistering drunk and listen to the sounds of bullets firing from the sky… Though, recently…I haven't been too freaked out by it. I feel like I've grown use to it…except…right now...," I grabbed at my sides and concealed myself inside my arms. I shook slightly as I concentrated for a moment on the noise of _pitter-patter_ on the deck. I gasped out, beginning to cry, "Right now it's really freaking me out!"

"I sat there, clenching my stomach earlier…attempting to rid myself of nausea…and then, I felt a drop hit the back of my head…and…a-and it felt like someone was putting a gun to my head… I could even feel the shake of the barrel…as if the user of the gun was nervous… Yuri, I'm not sure if you've ever had a gun held against your head…but it is absolutely frightening…especially if you're absolutely sure that the person pointing that gun was...was the person you absolutely loved the most… Then as the rain pours harder, I feel the rain…as if they were bullets…**bullets**_**, **_**Yuri.** Can you imagine being shot all over the body…and the culprit of your pain is the one you usually protect from the pain? Can you? It's the worst…feeling in the world…_oh…Shin-oh…_" My hands tightened around my head to make me forget the feeling of what happened. My voice was shaking worse than the ship. That had gone unnoticed due to the panic attack I had then. My tears were flowing freely as I shook…mumbling nonsense…and Yuri had latched himself around me, arms locked around the shoulders. I was sure that he was crying too…

He then held me for 20 minutes straight…and that's all he did. He didn't pull away…he didn't even shift his weight. He didn't tighten his arms. He didn't look at my face. His eyes were closed completely, nose against shoulders…all he did was wrap me up in his arms and held on tightly…without an ounce of selfishness to it. It felt like we were in a different world. It felt like after this scene…things would return to normal…it would be me, Yuri, Conrad, and the others…at breakfast. Yuri makes a stupid joke, or inquires something no one really cares about but no one points it out…and I tell him exactly how I feel about that joke or story after breakfast. I'll call him a wimp; he'll return with, _I am not a wimp!_ But that will never happen again…will it? Ever since that curious kiss…ever since that…accident kiss…it's been awkward…at least with Yuri…or maybe it was something else? Yuri was doomed to age like a demon…he had to leave his life. He now knows he can't be normal…because he isn't. He feels that he has to stay with me…as to not break my heart…

As I sat there in his arms, being violently cradled by the boat, I thought deeply about it all… I thought about what I should say to him… I thought that…perhaps it was awfully selfish to contain him in my web of marriage. I thought a lot of things. I thought that I was a monster for doing this to him…to make him marry me. I debated on ending it…the engagement…though I'll always and forever…want to be held by him…like I was then. I liked feeling his warmth… It ever growing… I let my last salty tear drop. I'd definitely nullify this joining soon…just not then.

"Yuri," I said, tapping his shoulder. When he didn't budge, I said it louder. He groaned slightly, and then raised his head. He rubbed his eyes and hiccupped…he had fallen asleep on me! His cheeks were as red as a beat as he swayed along with the dingy. I came to the conclusion…he was drunk.

It took me by surprise…he drank half a bottle of ale though...I never expected to see him like that…to see him drunk…  
>He giggled at my expression, and then let out, "Wolf…I feel really funny…" It was really disgusting to see him like that…a mess.<p>

"It's because you're drunk, Yuri."  
>His innocent face twisted in confusion.<p>

"How'd tha' happen?" He slurred.

"That ale…" _This is my fault…if I hadn't pushed him to drink it…  
><em>"Ah…I *hiccup* see… Say, Wolfram? This reminds me of a time…"

"Oh? What time?" _The time I got incredibly drunk? The time I did those things that nearly ruined our relationship?_

"It was the time you drank waaaay to much in Calo*hiccup*ria…" _Bingo._  
>Yuri put his arm around my shoulders, burying his face into my hair. I jumped as his skin hit mine. When he inhaled deeply my pokerface turned into a slightly disgusted one, not that it was unflattering that he did that…it's just that I hadn't bathed in 3 days or so. I wasn't sure why he was sniffing me at the time…all I thought then was: <em>I guess he smelt something foul and wanted to confirm where it was coming from…<em> That is, until he pulled back and said something I found rather odd…and rather _wordy_coming from an intoxicated person…

"There's that feeling again…that feeling that sits in your stomach and kicks around a little… I'm sure you know the feeling… I get dizzy for a second…like I'm on this artificial high," He looks at me, with the most serious face, eyes wide and nostrils flaring slightly at the ends. He continued, "It's like, I'd be in this dim room…only light being the fire, coiling nicely in the fireplace. You can even hear the little crackles going and it's lovely. I'd sit in this big red chair, feet up next to the fire, wrapped up in slippers. It's a cool night…and my main focus is the fire. I'd stare into it. I know you're not supposed to, but I do anyway. All I can smell…like the fire was incense…is vanilla. A strong sent of vanilla…it warms me up inside."

"Uhm…what?" _What the hell are you talking about…?_

"Huh? Do you want me to repeat?" He mumbled this, eyes dropping. I guess he was tired.

"No, that's…" Suddenly there was a violent shake. We were knocked around, against the side of the boat. I coughed once my ribs hit the wood. Yuri, _obviously,_ landed straight on top of me, slamming into my nose, nearly breaking it in the process. It began to bleed, but I didn't notice. Yuri took a glance at it while perched on top of me, and then he threw up. I could hear Yuri muttering "Sorry" over and over again, to himself more than me. I didn't pay attention to that. I knew what I had to do then…despite my fear…

I grabbed Yuri's face and forced him to look into my eyes. His normal eyes were wide, but they were now wider staring into mine. They dilated as we made contact. I closed my eyes tightly and breathed (though it was very jagged and hard to do) Yuri took that as a time to breathe too. He was so helpless in this state…but I needed his help...his encouragement. I led him outside…in the wild rain.

* * *

><p>Outside, as soon as the rain hit me, I grew nauseated. My balance grew weak, and I grabbed on to the side of Yuri's clothes. He muttered, "it's okay Wolf, I got you." I nodded and headed for the wheel. The deck was wet…obviously. It was flooded completely, where there was no place to walk safely. It took us a while to get to our destination, but we held another up. When my hands were firmly on the wheel, I took a good look at the sky. My hair blew carelessly behind me as I gulped at the strikingly beautiful appearance. It was gray. Splotches of purple scattered across the sky. Thunder fought with lightning. The brightest and loudest thing I've ever seen and heard. It made me want to just jump overboard…like I was staring at a devil…the lightning was dangerously close to just piercing me in the heart. I stood there for a good minute before Yuri threw up again, causing him to shake. I looked back at him to ask if he was okay. He just looked at me questioningly…actually, more with distaste. It made me jump, how bitter he looked. After I let an exasperated "what" escape into the air, he shook his head.<p>

"Am I okay, Wolfram? I may have no clue as to what the heck is going on here; **hell** I'm not sure if we're at land or sea. Just listen. You, out of all people should be asked if okay. You look…scared shitless. Your face is green, completely. You're hands are shaking…you're going to pass out! If not for a law about driving while intoxicated, I'd be up there taking your place! Stop being so stupid! Don't worry about me, you brat. Worry about _us._ It'll be one thing if I die…I'm sure there'd be a global crisis, actually! You would be looked down upon, and shunned, I'm sure! But if you died, Wolfram…I'm sure that I'd feel responsible for your death…because you were focusing on me…So focus on the both of us! So we can live long together!" He proceeded to clench his stomach and vomit over the front of my night gown. That made me want to gag…but I held it in. It was about to get _too_ real. When he said this…it was like the normal, Yuri had come back…The Yuri that was there when I had first met him…with his charming personality…then things got weird between us…almost like he became uncomfortable around me…I smirked at him as he rose his head, eyes heavy from the constant barf running up his throat. I faced the sea, a fire Mazoku's natural enemy…and I faced her. She danced, mocking me with her beautiful wings, threating me with her splashes. In the distance, she was struck by lightning. The sky roared, then did I, pulling at the wheel, making it fly and turn. The antagonizing wind tore at the sails, and it was hard to steer do to that, but I tried my best.

After several minutes, I was soaked, head to toe. It was from both rain and tears. Each raindrop was singled out as it hit my skin, dropping, feeling as though they were pin needles. You couldn't see it due to the sky color, but my skin was completely red. My face was swollen do to the intense tears that had invaded my eyes. I gulped, and sucked it in, of course. Suddenly, in the midst of the battle between the boat and the sea, I was struck…and down I went, not unlike the rain drops…not unlike the tear drops.

* * *

><p>His head collided with the ground, nearly splitting the old wood apart. He wasn't struck by lightning, no, it was something else…<p>

The pain he was going through had finally got to him. He laid there in the rain, eyes narrowed so that the white was not visible. He coughed and began to claw at the ground…muttering helplessly. He said things that I couldn't understand. It was pure mumbling. I probably would've been able to figure it out…if not for the state I was in…

I was standing there for a good five minutes trying to hold my guts in. I noticed Wolfram falling to the ground…and I was shocked instantly. He was a statue. He was mighty…and yet he fell? I, in my drunken state, stumbled over to him, worried and confused as to why he had fallen. I had forgotten all about his rain thing. It had passed my mind completely. I dropped to my knees before him. I shook my head in fear…I hadn't seen if his chest was moving up or down…I didn't check his eyes or pulse…I assumed the worst. In the pathetic state I was in, I began to cry uncontrollably. I, thinking there may be a smidge of hope, grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks in. He was too weak to open his eyes. I began slurring things like, "_Wolfram, please…come back," _and such. I soon began shaking his head. "_Wolf…please…"_

After 30 seconds of silence from Wolfram, I dropped his head and looked to the sky, losing all hope. I raised my hands in the air and screamed bloody murder, sobbing horribly loud. I heard a small noise coming from below me, so I looked down to see Wolf looking at me. He squinted at me as though I was stupid…and I was at the time…and he slandered me, holding his head, "Idiot, Hennachoko."

The boat rocked wildly again, but I held on to the brat so he wouldn't move. As my ear was down there, I could hear his whimpers of pain. It hurt me, to hear his pain. In my state, I didn't understand much. I sat there thinking of a solution…also…who was to take care of the boat?

I hatched an Idea, suddenly. It was obvious from the start.

"Go back inside, Wolf! I'll take care of this!"

He sighed, cringed, then looked at me like I was stupid again.

"No, you'll crash us into a rock, idiot." He continued to shake. I continued to think.

All I cared about then was the safety of Wolf…even if it meant my own despair. It was so hypocritical of me, as well. At this point my heart was beating very fast. Thinking rapidly, I ripped the end of my gown off, at least ripping a clean 2 feet of fabric, exposing my thigh. Though the pink disgrace was soaked, it was now just water. I placed it over the front of Wolf, covering his face. When it made contact with his face, he relaxed a little then tucked his hands behind his back. He mumbled a bit of thanks. I smiled, and in my state, I stared up at the sky. There was the pit of doom. My heart had left me burning calories. I had felt as though I was going to pass out because of the beat of my heart…I concentrated on that so hard…I didn't realize when I sobered. I had sobered because of the sky…the way it looked at me. I erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>Wolf's POV:<strong>

All I could see over the film over my eyes was this sudden blue.

I knew what happened.

It excited me. I felt a strong, true smile spread across my face.

We were saved by a drunk…

And after many shakes and turns, the rain stopped. Of course, I had since been knocked out because of the excruciating pain…I woke up to sticky clothes and Yuri down at me, holding an ale in his hand. Without saying a think, I grabbed the drink and drank. I let out a massive sigh when I was done. A grin was abundant on my face.

* * *

><p>Yuri was stroking his bare thigh in the budding sunlight. It had been stormy all day, but the sunlight had finally decided to show itself, right as it was to sleep for a while. You'd think, since it was resting all day, that it'd stay out to enjoy it's children, but no. It was a quite selfish sun indeed. I sat there watching it as Yuri fetched the both of us some water.<p>

I had woken up with a disgusting feeling of grog. My throat was sore and the air was gross and humid. It was one of those times that you wished you hadn't been woken up. It is truly the worst of feelings. It's similar to the feeling you get right after you barf…the funny thing was, I threw up as soon as my eyes flickered open…it was a double disgusting feeling.

Yuri tapped on my shoulder after I sat there waiting for several minutes. I turned to see him; he held out a wooden cup of water. As I reached for it…I noticed his hands…and the strangeness of them.

They were blue. They weren't the kind of blue like; they were completely blue, no. They were emanating a blue light…not unlike the times he had gone Maoh. My heartbeat began to beat faster for no apparent reason. When my hand lingered in midair, Yuri pulled the cup away and tilted his head at me. When I noticed he had moved his hand, I looked straight up to his face, where I saw his confusion. I was then confused as well. His entire body was glowing. I felt myself induce to the phase of a panic attack. When I began breathing heavily, obviously freaking out, Yuri lowered himself to my level, locking my gaze.

Sincerely, he asked me, "Wolf, what's up?"

"You're blue…Yuri…You're…you look like you're about to go Maoh or something…I…"

Yuri was taken aback; he looked from side to side, beginning to sweat. That's when I noticed something odd behind him. A large black dot…

Or a ship. My hands shook as I pointed toward it. I started to gag. I was nervous enough with even being on the boat, now this. Yuri followed the direction of my point. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. His voice shook as he looked back at me, face completely white. He mumbled nonsense, looking at the floor.

This really wouldn't have been much of a panic situation…if not for the flag that was flying at the top of the ship…

**Three blue and yellow flags shaped like triangles with white trim…**

**The flag of Dai Shirimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeeealllly sorry about that mess up...<strong>


	25. Managing to stay hidden for 45 seconds

**Oh my God, don't kill me please. This chapter isn't great...actually I'm pretty sure it's grade-A shit compared to the others, I just didn't want you guys to wait so long...  
>Anyway, here it is...<br>FORGIVE ME?  
>Also, read and review.<strong>

* * *

><p>At first, I shook because it dropped 10 degrees as we both stared at the approaching ship. Wolfram's face had absolutely no form of red in it. His usual fiery personality was extinguished by the blue flag, flailing in the air passing it. The air was blowing in the direct opposite direction in which we were going, ironically. It had been, this whole time. It was almost symbolic…like a big sign with big red letters saying, 'Hey! Don't come this way!' I suppose we should have listened to it…because at that time…I was so scared. I hadn't noticed the flag until they took us captive, however. It was the look on my fiancé's face. That ice cold look he gave the ship, nearly disappearing into the gray sky. I had half a mind to grab his hand because he looked so lonely. It was like the last time we arrived in Shin Makouku. He had that depressing look on his face again. It gave me goose bumps for sure, but it also made me want to hold him again. He looked lost. He looked up sharply at me as I grabbed his hand (which was ice cold), and nearly pulled away. I held it tighter, making him just give up. He stared into my eyes for a second, almost in a trance, like he had been this whole time. Then he got a stern look on his face. He was a stone. His face turned into a man's, controlling and bitter. He looked like his status: a soldier. I took me by surprise because he appeared to be as manly as his brother Gwendal. I choked on my own spit as I took that face in. He let out roughly, "Hide now, Yuri, before they notice more than one person on the boat."<p>

I didn't register it completely before letting out what I thought. As always.  
>I struck his body with my words, letting go of his hand. Blush spread across my face, making it slightly warmer for me. I looked him straight in the eye, "Wolfram, I can't agree to let you be the bait for this! Do you think I could leave without a guilty conscience, knowing that you'd probably be overworked and murdered by these people, WHOEVER they are? Wolfram, I'm going to have to decline. We can both hide or we can face this head on, no matter the consequence. Alright!" His reply came quickly, grabbing me by the collar of the frilly nightmare, and letting spit shower my face as he spoke. He started it with an insult, as usual.<br>"Moron! Don't you understand who you are? What you are? You are the Maoh. Do you understand what these people will do to you if you're caught? They will…do horrible. Things. Now you **WILL **hide, or I will make you…understand?"

"Not sure I am, Wolf."

Then I felt a sharp hit to the temple, and I fell to the ground, losing consciousness…later I woke up in the cellar, behind some boxes. I wasn't sure how long I had been out. It had felt like hours. I had begun to think it was hours, and I began to freak out…thinking I was all alone. I thought of how horrible that would be…to be stranded. _How selfish of him…_I thought, resting my cheek against the hard wooden wall of the boat, brushing it slowly with my face. I liked the texture. The wood was slightly damp from the humidity that came from the rain, so it was cold. It felt good as my face became hot. Then, surprising myself, I felt a fragile tear run down my face. What if I never saw him again? But my moment of sorrow was cut sort. I heard muffled voices from above. He hadn't left me just yet. I didn't hear much…I just hear Wolfram's voice, very strong at the time. I heard them (whoever was up there with him) walk around. The steps got louder as they walked near my whereabouts. I shivered slightly, becoming frightened of my fate. I wanted to go with him, Wolfram. But, I was sure that he'd kick my ass if I so much as tried to get myself caught. I sat there wondering if I should start screaming or not. That's when the door opened.

"Rob, get your ass down here and let's take a look," said an impatient man's voice. The voice was crusty and showed years of ware.

"Coming, Sir," that voice was slightly less deep, and more kind hearted. It seemed as if he were a trainee or something. I pictured him with a small frame and very big, round eyes, shaking while holding a big gun.

I heard them approach then come to an abrupt stop at the dead end of the cellar, where the barricade of boxes stayed. I became very quiet…not even letting myself take a breath. Locking my joints so tight, they began to ache. I don't know why I did it, too, considering the fact that I wanted to go so badly. I guess it was the fact that it would make Wolf mad. I just, was stumped, afterward. After 30 or so seconds of silence, the older, angrier voice said something.

"It looks like the pretty boy wasn't lying…there's no one here."

The younger one fidgeted and moaned out a little something. I imagined his face growing red when he saw it.

"S-sir," he stops for a moment, probably to point it out, "Look at that!"

The man looks, I guess and I can almost hear him jump. "By the gods! What is that?"

"Not sure Sir, not sure. It looks like something is under there…like an alien, maybe?"

"Maybe, Rob…start clearing out those boxes, we'll see, won't we?"

It was that blue light coming from me! That's what caused such fortune to happen! I smile spread swiftly across my face. I didn't have to do a thing to get figured out! Wolf couldn't be mad at me! The dim light from the outside started to peek through the cracks as they removed the layer of boxes. When they found me, they instantly flinched. There was a big one, he was built like Gwendal, and had very long, luxurious brown hair, like all Dai Shirimon folk. He wore that yellow, white, and grey suit with several buttons and things on him, showing he was a higher up then the boy next to him. Speaking of, the younger one, reminding me of a trainee, had hair to the shoulders, brown (obviously), and straight as a board. He had a small frame, and shaky little legs. He flinched when he saw me.  
>I was obviously a high powered demon…what with my black hair and black eyes. Then there's the fact that I was letting off a bright light…whatever that meant. They stared at me for a few moments before looking to each other. They began to discuss things.<p>

"He's obviously a highly powered Mazoku… Do you think it could be _him_, sir?"

"There's only one way to find out…" The man looked at me, striking me with a cold gaze. I shook under it, and shifted slightly. He then snapped his fingers and pointed at my arm. He looked at the younger man. The one called Rob dashed for my arm, and gripped it tightly…with a weird since of care… The he got a rougher tone to his control of my body…like he was remembering I was a strong Mazoku all of a sudden. I was then rudely dragged to the deck, where the bigger man stopped his subordinate. Rob looked up in confusion at first, and then recollected that I was a prisoner. His leader held out some handcuffs to obviously clip to me. He did that, I complied. We were off again. I was calm up until I saw the blonde at the edge of the boat, where the plank was. Our plank was connected to the other boat's plank, and he was standing there looking at the ground. It made me a little uncomfortable seeing look so…pathetic, really…

Then he looked up.

We made eye contact.

His pathetic face tinted with a little bit of anger. He wanted to call out, _'wimp!'_, but he didn't. He didn't want to bring attention to himself. He didn't want to bring attention to our relationship. He just broke eye contact by looking away, and then pulled one of his sassy faces. Then I was right next to him. The guards stepped back and took a good look at us.

"Well there's no doubt they're demons." The older one said, looking at Rob.

"Yes sir. But what do you think they're doing out on the ocean during this time…with the war still going strong?"

The general smiled. His crow's feet became very vibrant, and so did the rest of his wrinkles. "That's a good question…you don't think they're messengers for the opposing team, do you?"

Wolfram tensed. He was obviously getting different vibes from these guys than me. I didn't understand what was so bad… And it was bad, too. I mean, why else would Wolf look so pale?

"Oh, I hope for their sake they aren't…"

_For their sake…?_ What did that mean?

They walked us across the plank, then handed us some familiar peach clothes. They were the exact same ones from before…the ones that the Dai Shirimon prisoners wore in Caloria all that time ago…

They made us change in front of them, just in case of smuggling. They undid our chains momentarily so we could get the long sleeves on, then when we were all done, they hooked us back to chains, but this time, they hooked us up together. I had the right chain, he had the left. We were connected to eachother. As they led us to the brings, I had a chance to feel the uncomfortable fabric on my skin. It was almost unbearable. It felt like one of those old sweaters that my grandmother knitted. It felt like there were little cactus pines in the fabric, stitched in. Needless to say, I'd rather be naked. I looked over at Wolfram at some point, too. He had a scared took on his face still. With that, I grabbed his hand for comfort. He, however, did not grab it back. He just let me hold on. We then reached a door, nearly the last one on the right. It was a plain brown wood…as a matter of fact, the whole brig was wood, but this one was the plainest. Anyway, they got out some keys and unlocked the plain door. The pushed the both of us in and we tumbled. I looked up a little then, to gather my surroundings. There wasn't much…brown…splintery…

But there was a woman there…in front of us, coughing. She was holding something very curious in her arms. She rubbed it, then slowly looked up at the both of us. Then the ever so silent Wolfram looked up at her, and spoke shakily.

"Ma'am, pardon me…but is that a baby you're holding?"

She gulped and replied with a yes, and then when back to caring for her baby. That's when Wolfram grabbed my hand back. Needless to say, he was sweating like a pig.


	26. Ageltrude

**Actually got it in on time... yeeeeeaaahhhh. I don't have too much to say. Just the usual. So, R&R,PLEASE. Also, iif you have suggestions, or comments...review. Alright? Tell me if ya liked it or not.**

* * *

><p>I never understood why Yuri always grabbed for my hand. I always would think about those moments when he would, just to reassure myself that he does care about me. Of course, I know he cares for me. He, after all, is one of my greatest friends. That is why I'm perfectly happy with him liking other people and being happy with them…actually, that's not true. Truth is I'm selfish. I can't stand it when people look at him the way they do. I can't stand to know that sure, he has an allure toward me, but he likes other people. I don't like how friendly he is with my brother. I don't like how he's friendly with all those women, foreign or not. Let's not forget Kanari, either. He forgot about me completely when she came around. He actually lied to me to be by her side, to <em>date<em> her. He almost threw away a friendship just for a relationship with a woman…a human at that. Yet he holds my hand. He embraces me when I appear sad. He cheers me up when I'm low. He reminds me how "good" I am, despite how annoying I can be. He likes me for who I am a stubborn, no good, human hating, brat of an ex-prince. That's why I grabbed his hand back on the boat. My sub-conscience came in, in my trance, and took over. As soon as I grabbed Yuri's hand, all sense flooded in and I could tell where I was. It had to have been that maryoku emanating off of him, making him blue. That's what made me centered. I realized at that moment _why_ I had gone into that trance in the first place.  
><em>Fear.<br>_That woman had a live baby in her hands, cradling it. When she confirmed that it was, in fact, a live child, I grabbed for Yuri's hand. I had begun sweating profusely. It made me nervous that the people keeping us captive, the soldiers of Dai Shirimon, would keep her baby alive. Sure, it could be sympathy…or it could be a tool, a tool to wriggle out any possible answers to their curiosity. It was no question this woman was a Mazoku, either. It was apparent because she had vibrant blue hair, almost turquoise. Her eyes were a light pink, nearly like an earth albino's. She was extremely pale, and very gaunt. She was wearing ripped rags, exposing half of her body. Her entire body (that I could see) was covered in scratches and scars. Some of the blemishes were large and disgusting, looking very infected. It looked as though she hadn't eaten in a while. As though they gave her rations, but not her baby which forced her to choose between lives. That's just a guess. I needed to satisfy this curiosity going on in my head. It was killing me not knowing the dangers that Yuri and I faced. I wanted to know…

"Mam'," I spoke while looking from the floor board to her shriveled features. I had an obvious paleness to my face, and Yuri knew I was worried by my look. When he heard my voice quiver though, he squeezed my hand so tightly. It didn't affect my current feeling though. If anything it made me more nauseous. The green haired woman looked up, expressionless from her child.

"Yes, your Grace?" Her voice was very smooth for someone who looked like a wreck of a person. It was kind, and it really reminded me of running water, if that makes sense.

"What is your name?"

Her eyes widened a bit. By her expression you could tell she was questioning my question in her head. I stared into her light pink pools deeply, almost threating. She melted down, clutched her baby, and then enunciated her words perfectly. She was ready to become acquainted. "My name is Ageltrude Baker, and I already know yours. You're Wolfram of the Bielefeld's, and that is your fiancé, the king, Yuri Shibuya."

Yuri looked surprised but didn't speak; He did look up however, to watch her speak. He was interested.

"That's correct, now, do you mind answering several questions for me?"

"Not at all, your Grace."

"What is your age?"

She seemed curious about the question. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. She was well tamed. "I'm nearly 89, your Grace."

I expected her to be young…it just surprised me that she was so close to my age. She also had a child…

"Tell me…have you been…," I gulped before speaking. I was sure I'd surprise everyone with what I was going to say next. It was also such a sensitive topic. "…Have they…done anything to you yet...on regards to getting…answers? How'd you get here?"

Her eyes got wide. They were so wide; it was a wonder how she kept them open as long as we spoke. Suddenly, she tightened her legs together, clutched her side with her hand, and before she started to whimper, she flinched then twitched. She looked into my eyes deeply, revealing very genuine fear. It sent a heavy chill down my spine. I still get goose bumps from those eyes. She let herself go, head falling, baby rolling off her lap, and even though it wailed as she did, the woman did not retrieve it. She just buried her face deep into the chasm of her rough hands. The room was filled with such a tension, I was afraid to move…and she didn't speak.

The room was silent except for the crying of the two souls. Needless to say, it was an awful atmosphere. I was surprised that no guard came to see what the ruckus was. It almost irked me. Yuri and I sat there, staring at the overwhelmed woman, waiting. Waiting for an answer, or waiting for her to ware herself out. Though finally, she did look up. She grabbed her child. She coughed out her final tears, looked me straight in the eyes, gulped then nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I…" I trailed off, thinking of something else to say. I felt truly guilty. I've made people cry, but not like that. It was threatening.

She shook her head then, reassuring me. "Your grace," she choked, "I must thank you, it is not healthy to repress such awful things like that. Please, may I describe to you what I've gone through?"

I was taken aback. I nodded too fast, and then reached my head in for a better hear. All the while saying "Thank you so much…" As I look back now, I probably should've told her she didn't have to. I imagine she felt obligated to do it, considering my standing.

She choked on her words at first, stuttering every now and again, but she spoke clearly from the middle and onward. "My child was born out of wedlock. The man I was meant to marry, the man who's given me this child," she moves her baby upward as to indicate she's talking about it. "One day I came home from the market to find him in bed with some wench…I believed she was a worker at the local pub down the street. He told me to leave. I started to live on the streets, pregnant, poor, and this was all during the new found cold weather that came out of nowhere. I was surprised to actually live out there as long as I did." She looks over at the window leading outdoors. Outside of it was the bright blue ocean. "I saw him docking on the boats, leaving for war one day…suddenly, I was disgusted. How could a man like that save a country so great?" She smiled, "A week later I got news that he died in battle. His mother had told me that. She gave me something then, a folded up piece of parchment. She whispered to me with a gleam in her eye…that gleam was oddly curious though, because she looked to upset. She said, 'I want you to follow these directions.' Then she led me out the door.

"When I got back to my regular corner, I opened the parchment she gave me. I thought my eyes deceived me at first…it said, 'at Midnight there will be a boat on the pier. Get in it and travel toward Caloria. There, go to the west side of the Wincott manor gate and push the seventy-seventh brick from the bottom. Keep the content and start a new life." She traced her face upwards to meet our eyes.

Yuri and I were both at the edge of our seats (if we weren't sitting on the ground). We were both very intrigued with her story. We were so interested we both blurted out loudly, "Well, what was there!"

She smiled. "I never made it there. I got on the boat, followed the map she gave me…and got captured." She clutched her baby. "They induced labor, but didn't kill my child…I can see why now." She sighed. "They want me to starve myself. They'll use my child as a new recruit; train him to become a monster. Yes, they've tried to get answers out of me. Do you see the marks? They've cut me, burned me, ripped things off of me…pulled out my hair…" She looked down at her thigh and shifted her baby to another arm. She rose up her tattered skirt to expose a patch of skin. It was the mark of Dai Shirimon…burned into her flesh. She replaced her clothes, then looked up at me again, eyes lifeless. "I don't know a damn…thing." She trembled.

That's when Yuri realized what he put himself into. He knew what was going to happen to him…and he was frightened. He didn't tell me then, that he knew. He just stopped for a second to take it in, and then he looked at the woman who told us her story and smiled.

"Thank you very much for your story, we appreciate it. I imagine it must've been hard to say." He let go of my hand. "So, what is your child's name, then? I'm curious." I knew he was going to make it a less or more awkward situation I just didn't know how. I sighed loudly when he put that out. The woman looked confused…spectacle, even. She looked at her baby, then him. She cleared her throat.

"Not to be rude, your Majesty, but why do you care?"

His smile got bigger. "I try very hard to know all of my people. It would be wonderful if we could become friends."

She blushed, covered her face with one hand, and then looked at the ground. I got a little pissed off because of that, but I felt some sympathy, so I didn't call out and say, _'he doesn't have a crush on you, he does that to everyone.'_

"His name is Audric." She let out a laugh. "It's nice to finally meet the ruler of my country. What have you been up to, your Majesty?"

"I'm headed to Dai Shirimon with Wolfram here to speak to the king, give him a piece of my mind."

"But you've been captured. How will you manage to work around that? Do they not know you're the king?"

"Thank goodness they don't know I am who I am! That would be some trouble, huh? I'm going to play by ear what happens next, you'll see!"

I smiled at my king…he's such a happy-go-lucky guy. I put my hand on his knee and spoke to the one called Ageltrude. "Don't take him so seriously…he's probably expecting me to save him, somehow." I laughed.

"That's right Wolfram," He said to me in an agitated voice. "And you'll have to save Ageltrude too!"

I sighed. He really was expecting everything to go his way. Suddenly the boat shook, and I realized that I was slowly becoming horribly sea sick.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, we received rations of food…or throw up, whatever you want to call it. Ms. Baker had already fallen asleep and was holding her baby tightly in her arms. It was just Yuri and I on our first night in the boat. He scarfed down the dish water then looked at me sideways, curiously.<p>

"Oi, Wolf?"

"Yuri?" I let out, sipping up my last bits of gunk.

"You said you'd stay with me…no matter what, right?"

I didn't see where he was going. He scooted a little closer to me, causing our hips to touch a little. "Right, Yuri."

"Well…" he paused to gulp, "Well, what if they end up killing me because I'm the Maoh? What will you do then?"

I placed my bowl down, finishing the last drop, then looked up at the ceiling, face burning brightly red, but trying very hard not to make that apparent to Yuri.


	27. Lying to save my life

**This is waaaay late, please don't kill me. I'm pretty sure the next one will be worth it, however...  
>Dude, please review, okay? Maybe I'll pick up the pace and hop to the whole fanfiction story, kayy? Also, if you have any ideas, want spoilers, ex., just say sooo. Also, sorry it's so damn short...<strong>

* * *

><p>Ageltrude peeked through her narrow, sleepy eyes, wondering what on earth the two young nobles where quarrelling about. They were both red-faced, at eachother's necks, throwing what sounded like slight bites at eachother, in one another's air, spouting nonsense. Ageltrude blinked dumbly, now wide awake, lifting her head up and shifting her baby to a more comfortable position for the both of them. The pale Mazoku girl listened intently even leaning in for a better hear, and the two did not notice her. She felt a little bad for ease dropping, but she imagined that the king wouldn't mind. She caught them in mid-argument.<p>

"Why are you so mad about it!" Wolfram spat, getting defensive. He let his arms cross and turned his profile to the side, facing away from him, obviously embarrassed.

"W-well, I'm_ mad_ because I was…" King Yuri had to think about his answer. It was apparent to Ageltrude that he didn't want to say what was clearly on his mind. It wasn't clear to anyone else in the room but the woman watching, however.

"Because you were _**what**_, Yuri? Expecting something else?" The bratty prince smiled as he said that, even letting out a giggle with it. It was a smile that was sarcastic and a little rude, too, in perfect unity to the blonde.

"Well, uhm…," Yuri struggled to form his words. The commoner had just about enough of the two's endless spatting, so she attempted to put an end to it.

"Not to be nosey, Your Majesty, but what is the importance of your argument? I fear it will wake my child."

Wolfram rolled his shoulders and continued to look away, bitter. Yuri traced quickly to the poor woman's gaze, locking on her eyes. He turned his head sideways and spouted a question mark from the depths of his throat. "What is it, Ageltrude?"

"It's just that…" she began, to be cut off by the brat.

"She's asking what we're arguing about! Go ahead, tell her!" He jerked his head a little toward Yuri, not letting it face completely on him.

"Oh, it's just that," Yuri struggled to let out what the whole quarrel was about, "…I asked Wolfram what he would do if they were to kill me, you know? I'm a little curious to know his answer…I mean; I asked his brother the same thing…" Again, someone was cut off by Wolfram's noise.

"You asked CONRAD? What did he say!" Wolf fumed now, turning his body completely to face Yuri, getting very close to the boy, eyebrows knitting in slight confusion and a little jealously.

"He…ah," Yuri looked off into space to try and remember. "He said, 'We will definitely meet in another place,'" Yuri placed a finger on the corner of his mouth as he recalled. He looked back at the woman before him, recalling her question. "And Wolfram said, 'I would accept my fate and get executed.'"

Ageltrude opened her lips to speak before, again being cut off by Wolfram.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing!" He let out, flustered.

"It is, considering how close we are!" Yuri said, eyes lowering to the floor getting more and more disappointed by each word.

"Well, I mean…" Wolfram couldn't from his idea into words.

"What, what do you mean?" Yuri crossed his arms sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. He raised his head, interested in Wolf's comeback.

Wolfram took a deep breath. He was so uncomfortable because of that familiar sting in his cheek. Ageltrude could tell by the tension in the air, it was going to be heart felt. She gulped and got ready to know how the royal couple really acted and felt about eachother.

_What __**would**__ he do if Yuri were killed in this situation?_

First thing's first… Upon hearing the news, he'd find a secluded area to scream, letting out all of his anger and frustration into the atmosphere… he'd break out of whatever was restraining him from coming to Yuri's aid on the verge of death. He'd find the men and kill them with whatever he could find, that includes bare teeth. He'd continue to Dai Shirimon, talk to the king, and try whatever means necessary to end the war. After traveling home, he'd hold a meeting about his king's death…and demand he'd be killed because he let the entire country down. They'll try to persuade him to hide it, after all he is Yuri's successor, and they wouldn't want him dead… And if they forced him to stay alive, he'd commit suicide… At some point he'd travel to earth to talk to Yuri's parents, though. And that's what he'd do.

He took a breath…maybe two. He looked into the shadows in the little corners of their cell in the rocking boat. He scratched his head with one finger, just for the heck of it, and then sighed. Wolfram looked away from Yuri, "It's because I wouldn't be able to live with myself. That is why I'd travel back home and deal with what's due for disgrace, because I'd feel there was no other way. If I fail to protect you, I fail at my life's propose."

Both blinked in astonishment. Neither had ever seen nor heard of Wolfram being so compassionate. Yuri, of course, blushed. He hid a smile behind his hand, almost ashamed of it. Ageltrude just stared, dumbfounded. She had a little pigment in her cheeks however, because she had never heard something so sweet. Not even from her ex.

Yuri stumbled out after a moment of silence a small cough, followed by one simple word. It was hard for him not to smile as he said it, but he didn't want Wolfram to see his excitement.

"Oh."

Wolfram tensed. He had been a beat this entire time, but now he was the darkest shade of red.

"What if I died, then? How would you cope?" He had wanted to ask Yuri this question for at least a year and a half now. When they first began to come close, the question came to him while they were still conflicting with Dai Shirimon. Now that they're at war with them, Wolfram's urge to ask the question started to simmer.

Yuri blinked. He was unsure how to answer. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to overdo it. He was also literally unsure of what he would do. He knew of one thing that would happen following his death, which was obvious.

"I would cry."

Wolfram's arms that held him up from behind gave out on him, and he lost balance and fell slightly to the floor. He looked up, a little confused and threatened. Yuri was honest with him from the beginning. Ageltrude giggled in the background, and before anything else happened, the big wooden doors swung open to reveal a dark man's silhouette standing before them. His voice croaked from an unfound mouth, letting out almost unhearable words. He pointed to Yuri as he spoke. "That one." He said.

Immediately Wolfram stood, "Let me go instead," he said, placing his hand on his chest, "This boy is mentally retarded and cannot handle what you have in store for him, in fact, it'll be pointless to ask him a thing."

Yuri was both annoyed and surprised. The man obliged and took a key ring from his pocket. He fumbled with them, found the key he was looking for, and then undid the chains that connected Yuri and Wolfram. He gripped Wolf's wrist, then dragged him out of the cell.

Wolfram was sat in a wooden chair, arms strapped into place, legs as well. He looked forward, not breaking a sweat. He knew exactly what he was to do. He was going to give them exactly what they wanted.

The man was wearing a sheath over his head; Leather, black. There was a hole for his mouth so he could speak. As Wolfram studied the mask, the man began to talk; a deep, smooth voice crept behind those lips, and then boomed. "What do you know?" He pulled out a metal bar that was heating in some hot, red liquid. It steamed as it hit the cooler air. It was the thing that was used to brand Ageltrude. The brat only smiled at it before looking to the torturer.

"I'm willing to tell you all that I know, sir. However I do not know much. What I do know is this," his grin grew wider. "Shin Makouku has a large amount of reinforcements coming in on the west side of Dai Shirimon, planning to skim along the edges for a sneak attack. I also know that the king is on his way to Dai Shirimon at this moment. He had told this man I knew, who then told me. As for the other piece of information, I was on the ship of reinforcements. Those goons threw me overboard because they thought I was too much of a pussy to drink their alcohol and screw dames. They said I wasn't man enough. They'll see whose man enough after they're all dead!" Then he let out a bitter laugh. It wasn't much of a fake one because he was having fun playing with the man. Sure enough, there stood the man, dumbfounded by the results. He nodded, and then undid the chains and led Wolfram back to his cell. He chained Wolfram back to Yuri. Before the torturer closed the wooden door he let out, "If we find out you're lying, there will be grave consequences," and then he left, not even bothering to say goodnight.

Before Wolf could even sit down, he was banged with questions, all with the same meaning as:

"Lying about what, Wolf?" Yuri said over and over again, only rewording it. Wolfram yawned and wafted the questions away.

"I'll tell you later." He said, smiling brightly. He looked at Yuri for a moment, then lowered his head onto his kings lap, and with a great struggle from Yuri, he finally fell fast asleep.

Then around 3-o-clock in the morning the group was rudely awakened by a violent shake. The boat had seemed to stop. Suddenly, violent footsteps crowded the sleepy heads ears. They door was thrown open and a tall, unrecognizable man stood. He held a whip.

"We have hit our destination, come along."

They all stood, looking at one another. Yuri smiled, and Wolfram could only wonder what he would do to get out of the mess they were in.


	28. I'd cry, for sure

**loooooong over due.**

* * *

><p>"We have hit our destination, come along."<p>

They all stood, looking at one another. The man motioned for them to get in a line. Once they were to their spots, he walked along their made line, chaining them together by the shackles on their wrists. Ageltrude struggled to hold her baby, and repositioned herself to get a better grip on him. When she got a good hold, she sighed deeply and popped her neck. She began getting very red in the face, nervous of where they were heading. The man led them out of their cell, and onto the deck. It was just how Yuri remembered it as he was rushed onto it the last time. Brown and wooden. He let his eyes wonder to their flag. He let his eyes wonder everywhere, making Wolfram more uneasy than he already was, for no apparent reason. Wolf was the leader of the line they had made. He had made sure of that, just so he could make a fast move. As they stepped off of the ship, Wolfram took a deep breath. Almost immediately after that gust hit the atmosphere, a man rounded the corner of the nearest large brick building.

Dai Shirimon was for the most part, a very organized, made of brick place. The docks of that place were very simple, everyday docks. The only abnormality of the docking area was the line of prisoners chipping away at the ground, looking for something. They were all chained together by the ankle, all looking very unhappy and gaunt. They all wore ragged clothes, and dirty faces. The man that came around the corner wore a plain Dai Shirimon uniform, grey and yellow. He had long brown hair, like all the other Dai Shirimon people, and a smirk on his face. He wielded a whip in one hand and the other was balled into a fist. He looked at Yuri, Wolfram, Ageltrude, and the tall man escorting them and walked toward them, disregarding the sad prisoners working. He looked serious at first, when looking over the king and his fiancé. He looked with pure distaste as he laid eyes on Ageltrude and her boy. He looked up at their escort and a smile spread quickly across his face, almost unnaturally.

"Ah, Truman! I see you've brought me some new meat, hm?"

"Haha… I sure have, Matty," said Truman.

"Those are a fine pair of boys aren't they? Nice and healthy…do good work for sure. By the look of it, he seems to be a soldier, with all that rage in his face…and this one…hm, he seems to have a high maryoku level…have you found out why he's glowing blue?"

"No, I haven't, actually. Rod and Smith seem to believe he's got something strange about 'em."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it'll go away soon…after all, maryoku doesn't work to well here, does it? Anyway, I'll take these two, you can take the baby to the nursery."

"And what of the woman?" Yuri tensed up a little.

"Well, take her to the barracks…see what the men will do to her before her death, after all, I'm sure she's not able to do much."

"Will do." And with that, he turned toward Ageltrude and undid the chain connecting her to Yuri. The one called Truman took her hair in his grip, and then grabbed the child. Ageltrude did nothing but stand, accepting what was happening, and with that, a tear rolled down her cheek. She let her eyes close.

Matty spoke, "Alright boys, come with me." He said it in a mocking way, and as he reached for the leading chain, Wolfram moved…

…and then a lot of things happened at once…

Yuri's eyes grew wide as Wolfram's heel connected to the chin of the prisoner keeper. The prisoner keeper's saliva trailed slightly out of his mouth at the connection. Truman flinched and got a better grip on the girl's hair. Ageltrude winced from the pain, and opened her eyes to Matty grabbing at his chin, to slightly relieve the pain. She saw Yuri forcing his hands upward, despite the restraints, and placing them on Wolfram's shoulders as he gets ready for another kick, this one aiming to knock him out, unlike his failed last attempt.

Truman just stood awestruck as the ex-prince connected his foot for the second time to the man's chin. This one, as he had hoped, knocked the man down and out. By this point, the prisoners working were on their toes watching the spat. When the man went down, they cheered. That snapped Truman back to reality. He glanced at the blonde boy who was on his knees, key in mouth, picking at the lock on his chains. Just as his wrists were free, Truman was on him like bread on butter. Wolfram's fist flew into the man's face, and the man took it. The two suddenly found themselves in a brawl and everyone was on their feet. Wolfram pinned Truman to the ground and let his fists fly, each time they swung, they connected perfectly with the man's already crooked nose. Soon, the blood was flowing freely and Wolfram was breathing heavily, sweating and panting. He got off of the man, dead, not sure. He looked over at the prisoners lined by the wall, all with happy expressions. He sighed and looked at Yuri, who was looking at the bloody man. He looked at Wolfram when he touched him on the wrists, trying to get rid of the restraints. Wolf looked up to meet his gaze slightly. When the chains fell, loud footsteps were heard coming this way. It seemed like someone had contacted the law force, and they were in trouble. They had to act quick. Yuri began to speak but was cut off by Wolf.

"Yuri, there's no time to talk. We have to get out of here NOW."

"But Wolf…"

Wolfram grabbed Yuri's wrist and began to run, but was stopped by Yuri's grip. He stood firmly in place.  
>"What is it?" Wolfram let out quickly.<p>

"Ageltrude…"

"Oh…"

When she heard her name, she immediately held out her baby to them. They looked at eachother.

"Take him. Leave me. I want to die."

"Agel…"

"LEAVE! NOW!" She shouted, opening her eyes, spit flying.

Yuri nodded, and then grabbed the baby. He looked at Wolfram, and then they both ran.


	29. Prowess

**I was going to make it longer, but, ughhh, I want Wolfram's POV.  
>So anyway, R&amp;R.<strong>

* * *

><p>Audric was whining. I remember that. I can recollect all that had happened then, but Audric's wailing was the thing I remember most. Wolfram was holding my hand tightly, dragging me through the oblivious townsfolk, looking for a safe spot. I clutched the baby boy tightly in my arms, and glanced down to see if there was a reason for his crying, during that run, and I remember getting this sharp feeling in my stomach…like the feeling you get, you know, when you're very very worried about something. I didn't know if this was going to work out, obviously. I hoped, however, and that's what kept me going. That's what allowed me to achieve a smile on my face. In any case, Audric had these striking eyes, a lot like Sara's. They were golden. He was obviously not from Seisunakoku because of his hair colour, however. There was a small patch of a peachy kind of colour. Anyway, it made me uneasy for some reason.<p>

Wolfram pulled us into a dark, wet alleyway. We had ran for about 20 minutes before actually stopping and we were all a little out of breath…and by a little, I mean _very _out of breath. I let myself drop against the wall, panting. The baby continued to cry as I readjust it in my arms. I sighed at that fact, letting my tightness drop slightly, accepting the fact that he wanted to cry. I just wanted to relax and get my heart rate down.

The ex-prince looked over at me, after pacing for a minute, and knitted his eyebrows. He began walking toward me and soon stood directly infront of me, blocking any and all sunlight.

He shouted over the baby's tantrum, "CAN'T YOU MAKE HIM STOP? WE'LL GET CAUGHT AT THIS RATE!"

I don't know why he assumed I was good with babies. I'm the youngest one in my family. The only baby I had ever begun to take care of was El, Nicola's baby, and look where that got us… He ended up on the roof. Wolfram was possibly even worse than I was at caring for children. We were doomed. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP HIM!" I shouted in reply, almost annoyed by his question.

At that, Wolfram plopped down next to me and grabbed the child. He had checked to see if it soiled itself, but that wasn't the case. He came to the conclusion that it was either unhappy or hungry, but I thought it was crying a little too hard to be hungry, so I tried to cheer it up. I started by poking at his cheeks. That only made him louder. Wolfram caught that, and started yelling at me. I yelled back, and then we were in an argument over what to do about the baby. The argument had gotten so intense; our noses were touching, foreheads too. Then something happened…  
>The baby stopped crying to try and understand what we were saying. We turned to him, foreheads still connected. I let a smile form with relief.<p>

The baby was sleeping as I mushed some sort of yellow fruit that was mushable that we had stolen from a fruit stand. Wolfram had his concentration face on, looking at the wall infront of us. The sun was setting and we had to do something. We had to keep moving. I left that to him, to decide what to do along the lines of travel. He was conjuring the plan up, you could tell. He sighed at the end, letting his blonde mop hit the wall in laziness to think of anything better. He looked at me with those emerald eyes, long eyelashes covering a good half of his eye. He was truly a breath taking person, in appearance at least, and he would make a woman very happy one day. I actually got annoyed with myself when I took a notice of his beauty, when I gazed back at him. My eyes narrowed in irritation, "What? Did you figure something out?"

"We need disguises to get out of the city. We also need supplies for this trek across the country."

"So, what do we do?"

Wolfram looked forward, crossing his arms and blowing air out of his mouth. His curls flew up at that, and he began to explain the plan in the fullest way possible. He had it all figured out. "What we need to do is get some sort of costume. No false mustaches or hats. We need something that will completely change the way we are, so no one can mistake us for ourselves. We need something that will put us at an advantage with the travel. We…"

"Don't say it, Wolf." I groaned, knowing what he was going to say.

"We need to become women. We'll steal dresses from an aristocrat's daughter, or from a dress shop. We'll need all the garments… and when we've gathered it all together, we'll seduce our way into getting supplies for this trip…"

"W-wolf…you can't be serious!"

His eyes narrowed, he looked very intense in this moment, beauty turning into a stunning handsome. A gust of wind caught his hair, and he just let out, "A man's got to do what a man's got to do, Yuri, and if that means dressing up like a woman," he looked at me, "So be it."

"Well…well, do you know a place where we can get these dresses and wigs and such?" I asked, hoping for him to say no.

"Actually…" he said, putting his fingers to his chin, "There's a certain duchess that lives uphill from here, I had hear that she has a keratin disorder and her hair cannot grow further than a little, and you know how long brown hair is a sign of beauty here… So she has wigs. I'm sure she also has a daughter that's about our size too…so," I cut him off.

"Isn't that all a little too convenient to be a coincidence?"

He shrugged. "Do you think the baby will sleep for the rest of the night?"

"Who knows…?"

"Well, we need to get moving. Keep the baby close. We'll be moving slow, as to not wake the baby," he said, standing up. "Follow my lead…"

It was fairly dark by the time we got to the duchess' house.

The first thing we did was peer into a window surrounded by moss. It opened into the dining area, where the royal family was currently eating. Wolfram smiled at that and grabbed my wrist; I struggled to keep hold of the baby as I was being violently pulled. Wolfram didn't notice.

We walked quietly along the walls, Wolfram leading. He stopped abruptly, making me bump into him. Luckily, it didn't disturb the sleeping baby. My eyes narrowed as I asked him what he was doing, and he just turned to me, holding his finger to his lips. I, getting slightly offended, nodded, then watched him as he checked out the seen past the corner of the wall. He did that for about a millisecond, before racing off past the corner. I could hear his feet shifting through the grass quickly, and it took me by surprise. I moved forward to watch him. I only received more shock. He was beating the crap out of a guard, who seemed to be guarding a tall batch of vines leading to a window with a faint light coming out of it. When the guard hit the ground where Wolfram stood, he looked up at to me, and motioned for me to move.

There was thick shrubbery around the entire manor, and we stood next to it, and suddenly I found myself debating about what we were going to do with the baby while we're doing these certain acts. That's when Wolfram, who seemed to be 20 steps ahead of me, grabbed the child out of my arms, then pointed at the 2-story window with the vines leading right below the brim of it.

"I want you to go ahead of me, and climb up to that window." I was about to agree, had I not have looked over at the window at that time. I lost all confidence what I realized what I'd have to do. There was no way I could get up those vines. When I voiced my opinions to Wolf, he shook his head.

He grabbed my arm with one of his arms, and then put his hand on my bicep. After a second of silence and nothing, he looked up at me with annoyance. "Flex," he said.

I blushed, and did so. He felt around it and stuff, and then let go. He gazed at the vines, and then sighed.  
>I guess I'll go first. He bent down to the shrubbery, and placed the baby safely between the bushes. I was about to debate that, but he assured me that it was the safest place for him at the time. I sighed and gave in, and then watched as he climbed the vines, and with one hand opened the window. He made it look so easy, let me tell you. When I climbed, it was a different story. Wolfram waited with his hands hanging there for me. My feet kept missing the footing form the vines and I couldn't seem to pull myself up. I was at it for about 5 minutes of fumbling at the bottom, then Wolfram shouted my name. He just raised his voice, saying my name "Yuri!" It gave me goose bumps, and I swore that the blue glow I had around my body brightened. Suddenly, it was easier to climb, and within no time, I was making it look easy. I reached the top, and into the window I went.<p>

And as soon as I set foot in the room, I made eye contact with somebody laying in a canopy bed, in a room that looked like it was made for a teenaged princess, down to the last fiber of pink carpet. There was a girl in the bed with a veil over her head, hiding most of her face, but still showing a light pair of red plump lips. She shuffled around a bit, then looked around with her nose in the air, seeming very confused. She let out, "Is someone there?" becoming more frantic. Wolfram was bothered by this, and looked at me. He pulled me over to him by the arm, then whispered hastily in my ear, "g-go! Go strike conversation! Use that…that _charm _you have!" He put a heavy emphasis on "charm," that annoyed me. I started to retort, but he shoved me in the general direction of the girl in the bed, and I decided I may as well do what he said to do.

I pulled my usual smile, and put a hand behind my head and began scratching. When I realized she had no reaction, I dropped, and sighed. I walked over to her, and set on her bed.

The girl stiffened, then shifted after a few seconds of silence, and no movement. Suddenly, the placed her hands on my face and began to feel. My face went warm and my breathing got heavy. Wolfram peaked from the corner to see what was going on, before turning to the girl's closet. He heaved and hoed, and the doors swung open.

As the owner of that room felt my face, I took a good look at her veiled one. She was about eight, and had long, light brown hair, with a perfect wave to it. Suddenly, the girl stopped, then looked around.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a small, quaint voice.

I smiled and said as cheery as possible, "Well…let me see…"

She stopped me before I could form the thought, " You wouldn't happen to be those runaways I overhear the guard members calling about, now would you?"

Wolfram and I exchanged glances.

I looked back at the curious character, to find her smiling as broadly as it seemed possible for her.

"My name is Cali, by the way."


	30. The best kiss I've ever had

**WHOA. CRAZY LONG CHAPTER COMING YOUR WAY! WHOA! READ AND REVIEW BITCHES. MAYBE THEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A WEEK AWAY INSTEAD OF A MONTH. **

* * *

><p>Of course I was surprised as to why she wasn't afraid of us. My gaze on Yuri lingered long after he had turned his head back to the young, veiled girl. I wondered why she didn't call her guards after us, as to get a large reward from her parents, or the king. Yuri and I obviously had some sort of bounty on our heads, and whatever possessed that girl to not give us away was beyond me.<p>

She was still silent, waiting for one of us to comment. Her mouth was tight, in a curved "U" shape. She was truly precious. That being, she also was very frail, looking about eight in body size, but by the length of her hair, the sound of her voice, and development of the lower half of her face, I guessed she was twelve. I guessed that she was blind due to the way she first treated Yuri, as well. She wasn't a healthy girl, Cali. When nobody said anything for about thirty seconds or so, she broke the silence with a soft giggle.

"What?" She said, "Are you hunting for a disguise?" She heckled at that for a little while, while Yuri glanced back at me, catching me by surprise because our eyes locked immediately. His eyebrows were knitted, and his mouth was a stiff, straight line.

"_What is it?" _I mouthed at him, trying not to get the attention of the girl in a laughing fit. However he didn't get the time to tell me, she began yanking at Yuri's shirt sleeve, obtaining his attention.

"I'll be willing to help, but I don't think you could fit into any of my clothes. I've got a small frame."

"Not to be rude," I spoke over, "but why is it that you're so…" I couldn't think of a way to say it without being incredibly harsh. _Why is she so…malnourished looking?_

Yuri jumped at the side smile she pulled. It was a cunning and clever smile that made him re-think his view of the "little" girl. She looked above Yuri's head, trying to make some sort of contact with me. Still smiling, she spoke:

"So the mystery man finally reveals his voice. I thought you'd never speak. Now that I've heard you, I can picture you better. Are you a blonde, mister?"

Yuri blew air out of his nostrils, finding it funny that she guessed I was a blonde. It was a little irritating. Before I could answer her, she put her hand out toward me.

"Will you let me see you?" She breathed curiously. Her face was in a little frown now, as she reached for me. I was flattered, to be honest. I approached her with pride, leaving the wardrobe open. I found a comfortable place of the soft bed, the spot nearest to her, right infront of the place where Yuri sat, a little bit more forward to avoid Yuri's knees getting into my back. As soon as I got situated, she shifted and sat up more, making me re-adjust myself again. She muttered a quite _sorry_ behind her voice, and then placed her hands, which were very very cold, and felt my face slowly and carefully.

She looked a little worried as she did this. At that angle, as well, you could definitely tell that she was at least twelve. Where I was, slightly, as I said, at an angle, for her pleasure, I could see the details of her body. I could she down the thin laces of her night gown, pure silk pink, and into the budding of a full sized pair of breasts, unclothed, masked by the largeness of her sleepwear. It discouraged me, but not too much, but out of respect for her, I closed my eyes and pretended that I hadn't seen a thing (and secretly praised Shinoh that it wasn't Yuri who saw).

"You're beautiful," She pulled me close, resting my chin on her little shoulder, whispering into my ear. Her hands still rested on my face, but when she said that, her hands clenched barely.

I felt my fiancé move on the mattress to get a better look of what was going on. It intrigued him to see me interacting with someone of the opposite sex. At this point, the girl, much much much younger than I, was starting to creep me out. However, I was still flattered. Her veil tickled at my neck, and she spoke more into my ears.

"Your body is so warm. You're a fire Mazoku, aren't you? Tell me, what is fire to you? What does it look like? What does it feel like? What does it provide for you? All I get is artificial heat around here. Doctors say that the burning embers will get stuck in my throat if I breathe in near any open fires. Describe them to me? If you do, Mister, I will gather the things that you are in need of for a safe escape out of this place."

"Wolf?" Yuri whispered behind me. I chose to ignore him. Whatever was wrong with this girl, whether she chose to tell us about it or not, she was obviously kept from the things she wanted and desired the most. Despite the fact that she could have anything of monetary value under the sun, she could never have the sun itself. It wasn't the fact that she was spiteful of her family for locking her in a room 24-7, as they ate dinner even, that she was helping us out. It was the fact that she didn't understand why there should be violence. Whatever story she overheard didn't make us seem like bad people, therefore she helped us. She understood people better, because that's all she ever saw. That's all she was ever able to analyze. She must've been blind her entire life. Whatever that veil hid must've been her eyes. It was a symbol, maybe. Well, whatever it was, it meant nothing to me. What struck me was the fact that she desired fire, an unfriendly element. And she wanted it from an unfriendly person. I grabbed her hand, the one on my right cheek, and held it.

"Fire…hm, Fire is a home to me. Whether it burns within me, or outside, attacking my enemies, or warming me up when nothing else can…fire is fire. I can't go into very much detail, but I can let you feel it. I can conjure it for you, I'm sure." I whispered back into her ear. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to conjure the fire for her in my weak state, and being constantly weakened because of the land we were on. However, I definitely wanted to let her feel it. Especially after she stiffened under the words I had spoken. I turned to Yuri, letting go of her hand.

He knew what was going on, and immediately asked me, his face lighting up like the moon at night, almost like he was watching a TV show, "How will you do it!?".

I shushed him, mentioning that he was being rude, and then I looked long and hard at him, noting the blue glow around his entire body. "Your maryoku…" I said to him directly, "It's incredibly high. That's what that is. I think it fluctuates, actually. Due to your excitement, maybe? Anyway…" I grabbed his hand tightly, and I suddenly felt better, one hundred and ten percent, and I conjured fire for Cali…and when her face let up, I felt a joy that I never have felt before.

* * *

><p>Cali called in one of her servants and told us to hide under her bed. Both Yuri and I squeezed ourselves under the tight opening and we had to hold in our bellies because the fit was so snug.<p>

Soon, we heard a person's footsteps coming down the hallway, then a door opening.

"Awful lot of dust bunnies down here…" Yuri said, sniffling. I looked over at Yuri, not necessarily annoyed, but a little irritated that he decided to speak when we definitely shouldn't give our hiding spot away. I mean, you'd think he would've learned by now.

I put my finger to the bud of my lips as a sign to tell him to be quiet. He nodded, and looked forward, just as I. What we saw from this point of view was the hem of a dress, reaching the floor. It was a simple, solid color, that being purple. You could also see the very ends of a white apron hanging from the woman, the servant's, waist.

Her voice peaked from the silence, "Yes, m'lady?" Her voice was a very kind voice. It sounded like it belonged to a young woman.

"Beatrice, could you please bring me some of my sister's things? I'd like to use two of her corsets, and two of her dresses. Also, could you bring me two of my mother's wigs and two pairs of her shoes, flat's please?"

"Why, yes, m'lady…but what do you need of these items?"

"Dress up, of course. Do you really have to ask?"

"Of course… I'm on it." And with that, she left the room. And not long after she left, she returned with all the items that Cali requested. They exchanged a few words, and then she left. Cali then told us that we could come out.

On Cali's lap laid some colorful garments, and such. There were two very long, brown wigs. However, one of the wigs was more of a plain due. It reminded me of Cali's hair every time I looked at it from that point forward. It wasn't plain just because it was too beautiful. Instead of it being more of a lighter brown like the blind lord, it was more of a color like Conrad's. The other wig, though same in color, had a different style. Its texture was more like my mothers. Ringlets. I knew then and there that I was going to have to wear that one. I would really do it to please Yuri. It would make him smile. I know it would. Anyway, back to explaining the look of the wig, the frontal part of the wig was pulled back into a ponytail, half way up, with a red bow. It actually didn't look too bad, despite what you're thinking.

The shoes were plain. Both had their own solid color, one black, one white…and the corsets were just…terribly frightening.

Yuri took the load on her lap with both of his hands saying, "Shall we leave, then?"

"Already?"

As I was about to look at Yuri to nod at him, in agreement, Cali spoke over my actions with a disappointed voice. It almost touched my heart. I then wasn't sure if I wanted to leave or not. For some reason my body just gained sympathy.

"Well, yeah," Yuri spoke over my thoughts as well, "after all, we do have much important things to…"

I swiftly connected the palm of my hand to the back of Yuri's head, forcing his entire body to bend. When he grabbed the back of his head and looked up at me with a confused and sad look, I pulled him toward me with his ear.

Again, swiftly, I whispered in his ear, "You don't have to be rude about it, Yuri!" He looked at me all weird and pulled away slowly; eyes lingering before letting his gaze go completely.

"Cali…," I let out, "We do have to go. It's almost time for curfew. Guards will be everywhere." Of course, we would be in disguise, so it wouldn't matter too much, but I wanted to see if she'd catch it.

She didn't. "Well, could I at the very least, say goodbye?"

I looked at her, not understanding why she would want to say goodbye to a stranger. However, at the same time, I was wandering the same thing about myself. "Sure, I guess." And that's when she got out of her bed and approached us.

"Whoa! I thought you were crippled!" Yuri gasped, and then covered his mouth immediately, apologizing to whatever, repeatedly. I was about to strike him again before Cali caught my attention.

Cali rolled it off as she approached Yuri. Yuri looked down at her, blush a little at the fact that he was in the presence of a girl. Maybe he looked down her shirt, too. The thought pissed me off a little.

"What is your name, sir?" She stuck out her hand.

"Sh-Shibuya Yuri Harajuku F-Furi…" He didn't forget his alias. He connected his hand with hers, and they shook. Then she walked over to me.

"And yours?" She said this curiously while extending her hand.

I put my hand in hers and we shook, "Wolfram von Bielefeld."

And with that, she backed up and nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you two. You can leave now."

And so we both headed out the window. First went the disguises, then Yuri went, getting out of there as fast as possible for him. And as I was about to step out, Cali grabbed my shoulder.

"Huh?" I said, looking back curiously only to get kissed on the mouth by the blind girl.

My eyes shot wide open. It was actually a quiet long kiss. By the end of it, I had to gasp for air. However, it wasn't bad… To be honest, it was the best kiss I had had in a long time…despite Yuri's 'efforts'. The girl's lips were both plump and cold, wrapping around mine. Like I said before, it was enjoyable…so much to the point where by the end of it, I closed my eyes, to enjoy it further. I then proceeded to open them back up, feeling like garbage because I could help but feel like I was betraying myself, and Yuri. I couldn't accept the kiss, and that was final.

I broke it, my hand on her shoulder, comforting.

"Cali… thank you, but I'm sorry. My heart does belong to another. I have a fiancé…and we just met. However you do know how to make a man feel good about himself." I told her plainly, now trying to get out of there quickly because it really was getting dark.

"Well…" she was cut off by a baby whining very loudly…and that was my queue.

"Oh shit…" I let out, "I have to go…" and with that, I dodged out the window.

* * *

><p>And we were running. I was holding all of our things, while Yuri clutched the baby tightly in his arms. When I climbed out the window, Yuri was already holding the baby, and the guards were already matching around to see what the noise was coming from. Upon seeing us at that window with the vines leading up to it, they readied there weapons, and we darted, not saying a word to eachother.<p>

It was pretty hard to hide, considering the now much more flamboyant blue atmosphere around Yuri. His face was very tight and worried. Looking only ahead of him, and only focusing on the care of the baby, he ran diligently, only a couple feet behind me. He was excited. His heart rate was going form all that running, and little flares were almost coming off of his little blue outline, and those flares were warm. He was almost as warm as me, and that's how high his maryoku was, if that was visible maryoku. At this point, however, I wasn't really sure about that glow. However, we had to bring it down, somehow… So, as we were running, I came up with a few things to try and get rid of it with.

Then I stopped abruptly, seeing a tight space that would allow us to lose them in this dark city. Yuri slammed into my back, almost knocking me over, but I didn't get too worked up about it. I pointed into the dark tight space while holding on tightly to his arm. I didn't have to day anything; he just jogged over to the opening, and I squeezed in next to him, and shoulder to shoulder we were. Our hands were forced to touch. How it stood, our finger tips kept teasing eachother, and all I wanted to do was grab them, unfortunately, I could never do something like that.

So the guards, or soldiers, or whatever they were called, marched passed us, with their conjured houryoku orbs of light, given to them by the gods, and scientists, ignore our little hiding spot completely. We waited for several minutes before moving again to a bigger opening. Where we chose to make our next move was a slightly lit little alleyway behind an inn. It was next to a bunch of storage units, and trashcans, so it kind of smelled. It was also a little damp, and the overall color was grey. I set our disguises right next to myself, and then sat down. Yuri sat right across from me, and began trying to calm down the baby, but after 5 minutes, there was no avail.

Let me tell you the sound of that baby was simply irritating. It was a high pitched squeal of a horrible spot giving alarm. Suddenly, I hatched an idea. And for the first time since we left Cali's room, I spoke to Yuri, though at the same time, he spoke to me.

While I said, "Hey, I have an idea," he said, " So, what took you so long to get out of Cali's room after I left?"

I actually blushed at that, which was strange. I didn't want to deceive him, but I didn't want to tell him. However, seeing his reaction may as well be worth it. And as I was about to confess, he added, "You were acting kind of strange toward her…" that caught my attention, so I looked up at him with an interesting look.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked in annoyance. I was the one acting strange? I didn't think so.

"Well, I mean…you were awfully chummy with her, Wolf. You even hit me…in spite of her." If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I heard bitter jealously in his voice. It could've been a mistake, but it made my eyes narrow, and my mouth grow wide, lips curling into a big, unnatural smile. I began to grow hungry for these emotions that I never get to see through Yuri, and only myself.

"Well, if you must know, Yuri, she kissed me." And with that, his eyes grew wide, and I sensed the change of heat coming from him. He looked down at nothing in particular, and blinked slowly.

"Oh." He said, sounding horribly disappointed, he then began trying to calm the baby down again. I didn't regret telling him. It made me feel good to know that he cared. I imagined that he had that empty feeling I always get when I just realize that Yuri will never love me like I loved him. Thinking about that then, it brought me down a little, but I was more prideful than anything, knowing that for some reason he was upset about that kiss. Heck, it may have been because he wanted to kiss her. Who knew?

I then remembered my idea. It surprised me that I forgot so quickly. I

"Try putting it to sleep with your overly abundant amount of maryoku. I don't mean kill it, by the way."

He looked up at me, not completely, still obviously upset. He then looked at the baby and held it tightly in his arms, visibly channeling all of his maryoku around him. It was actually a beautiful sight to see. The blue lights just danced around him, catching little light partials, dancing with those too. They twisted into little shapes and lines, and then, all at once, they went into the baby. The baby stopped crying almost immediately. First it sniffled them away, and then coughed a little on his own tears, hiccupped a little, but that all went away. Then, from above the baby, Yuri spoke.

"Go to sleep, little one." It actually wasn't his voice. It was the Maoh's. It came at as a surprise, giving my body several goose bumps on the surface of my skin. The baby then went to sleep, snoring lightly. Then the Maoh locked eyes with me. He placed the baby beside him, still keeping eye contact. Now this was the Yuri that saved me on numerous occasions. His black eyes, indescribably changed, in a more _demonic_ way. He was completely dominant and wasn't, under any circumstances, going to listen to anyone but himself. It was weird for the Maoh, however, to linger even though the job was done. I mean, for this long. He continued to look at me, before he scooted closer infront of me, until he literally couldn't get closer without lifting himself out of his crossed legged position. However, he did change his leg positions, putting them under himself, sitting on them. When he got himself in a position that he liked, he leaned forward, mixing our atmospheres. Immediately, I smelled Yuri. It was a smell I was fond of, but a smell that I also never go to smell, unless it was second hand, from his pillow. I blinked in confusion at…numerous things really.

was he still the Maoh?

did he even turn into the Maoh?

come he was so close to my face?

is it even possible for Yuri's maryoku to get that high in this place?

Those questions crossed my mind in that instance, and as Yuri, or the Maoh, placed his hands on my face, both sides, just as Cali had, I looked up quickly in confusion, locking eyes with the Maoh, being almost hypnotized by the piercing blackness of them…getting lost. By this time, I was very confused (did you see my list of questions? You can add number 5, "Why was he touching, grabbing my face?"). I mean, I wasn't even used to Yuri normally doing this to me. It was unnerving. It was nauseating. I wanted to know.

"Y-Yuri?" I let it escape. I had never really said Yuri's name so pathetically before, and it just kind of slipped out. If this was the real Yuri, that definitely would not have happened. I was cracking under the pressure of his eyes, and I slowly hated myself for letting go.

"Wolfram," he smiled. That was it. I was gone. That's when he leaned in…and right before he connected, His narrowed eyes looked into my slowly ripping eyes because they were open so wide. "I'll show you a real 'kiss'." And he said that, and before I had time to process what he had said, our lips connected. And there I was, melting in his arms. As soon as our lips connected, I gripped the Maoh Yuri's arm, and closed my eyes, letting in as much of the kiss as I could, enjoying every second of it. Something about the kiss in its entirety was amazing. My theory was this; the fact that it had maryoku circuiting in and out of both of our bodies, and the fact that it was Yuri giving me the kiss. Actually, no. It wasn't Yuri, and as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I broke the kiss. The best kiss I had ever had. That's also when Yuri passed out.

Not for long, however.

When he woke up after a good minute of him down, I pretended like absolutely nothing happened, despite my red, red, red face.

"Hmm, Wolf? What happened?"

"Y-you put the baby to sleep with that blue outline you had around your body, and then you passed out. **And that's it. Okay?**"

"Oh, alright…"

"So…how was the kiss?"

"W-what!? Uh…uhm…" I, all flustered, looked around franticly. _I thought he didn't remember the things he does when he turns into the Maoh!_ "It…it was great, Yuri…" I said in all truthfulness. "It was the best kiss I'd ever had…" I said, with a half giggle, smiling with a smile that wasn't compatible with my bishonen face. I was really just glad to finally get passed this whole friend thing with Yuri then. Once it was out, I was excited about it. "It really was…amazing, Yuri."

Yuri's face puckered, almost in disgust. "That's weird too; you wouldn't think somebody like that would be a good kisser. After all, I'm sure she'd been bed ridden for a long time. Plus, she was like, 8, so…"

"Wait, what!?" I exclaimed, smile extracting to my face, and onto the floor.

"Cali…you were kissed by her." Yuri said, getting a little confused.

"Oh…haha…" On the inside I had a face of rage. How could I have been so stupid? "She's not 8, by the way. I guess you didn't get a good look at her. She's about your age, actually."

"Huh. Funny…" he looked off into space, really focusing on the moon…and we sat there awkwardly. "So…what's the plan, then?" Yuri said after a while.

"Well..." I looked at the moon too. Deciding what to do.

I smiled, already knowing how Yuri was going to react.

"We're going to seduce our way into getting some gear…"

"Wh…WHAT!?"


	31. Sexy isn't the right word

**HEY GUYS. I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THIS, BECAUSE, WELL, IT SEEMED UNFAIR TO YOU GUYS. :) i hope you'll forgive me for being a cretin. **

**r&r**

* * *

><p>Both men were of outstanding stature, nearly 5 or 6 inches taller than me or Wolf. I stood there, clueless, silently taking note of the stocking on my right leg sagging toward my calf. I tried to ignore it, so I could focus on the situation at hand, but it was <em>really<em> sagging. Wolfram's voice, slightly higher pitched for our little facade, was fading into an incoherent mumble. I knew I ought to have paid attention, mainly because I was still confused as to what we were doing with those disguises in that inn, but instead of doing so, I thought about my sagging stocking. I stood there and zoned in on it until one of the men had cleared their throat and was covering me completely with their shadow. I looked up and saw the dirty man, a _grin_ forming, pervading my soul for the time being.

I looked past the "building" and toward the back of Wolfram's little blond head, which was actually brown at the time, because he was wearing a wig. The hard curls waved elegantly as he walked, and he almost looked back, but didn't. My chest felt hollow. The man gently grabbed my wrist as I turned my head away from the direction of my companion. I'd never felt more alone. I remembered then, when that man had looked down at me with his _smile_, what I would actually be doing in this mission. As I was being lead by the wrist down a damp, endless hallway, I explored that thought. As I saw it, I was to somehow get him unconscious, to avoid actually seducing him, so I could obtain the gear that was sold in the foyer for hikers, travelers and people with money. Seeing as how I was no longer glowing blue, and how I had somehow left Caloria without my Morgif, it had to be a blunt object to the head while he least expected it, if I was to take him out.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a slight creak as the door in front of us opened. He walked in, letting go of my wrist, moving his hands toward his buckle. I blushed and quickly made a move for the bottle of wine on the table to my right, only to realize I was more fatigued than I thought I was, and stopped in my tracks. The man turned to see what I was doing, only because he had heard a slight ruckus, and noticed the bottle as well. He asked me If I'd like some, and I told him _no thanks_.

"Come now," He said, eyebrows raising, " loosen up, why don't ye?" He approached the bottle on the table, and then tossed it to me, once it was in his clutches. I caught it lazily, looked down on it and smiled sheepishly.

"If you say so..."

"Careful now, that stuff is extremely potent."

My reasoning behind drinking was that it would be impossible to play the role assigned to me without loosening up a bit, and frankly, I quite like the way I felt under the spell of the stuff, and so, the crimson liquid passed my lips. However, I drank more than I had planned to, getting me looser than I had expected. It gets a little hazy from here...

I sat down next to him on the bed and handed him the half full bottle. He sat it to the side, then turned toward me.

"Are you ready?", he said.

"For what?" I smiled happily, because my surroundings had started morphing into a daze of blur and color. He smiled back at me, and then moved forward, placing his hand gently on my thigh. He squeezed it, but it didn't alarm me. Everything was just moving so slow. I simply looked down at the paw of hair and meat on me, and looked at a beastly mess of fur, 6 inches away from the tip of my noes.

He smiled back at me, once we had met eyes. "We're gonna have some fun," and as he said that, he moved to untie the deluge of ribbon holding the dress on my body together. That man had wrapped his arms around me, and I become lost within them. It was then that I remembered what I was doing there, but I couldn't do anything about it. I was stuck between a horde of hair, and a wall of arm.

His paws made their way to my makeshift breast, and, to my absolute horror, he began planting kisses upon the nape of my neck. In my drunken state, I froze up completely. I did not struggle against him. I did not say a thing. I did not move. It was- well, it was pathetic. I wanted to cry, I felt so unbelievably hopeless.

When he started kissing down my chest, the door suddenly flung open, revealing Wolfram with something like a police baton twirling on one of his index fingers. I gazed up at him, feeling as though an angel had come to my rescue.

"O-oi!" The bear man exclaimed, hopping off of me, apparently catching on to our act. He made a grab for Wolf, but Wolf was much to fast for him. The man made a sweeping motion with his arm toward him, but Wolf diligently dodged it, going under it for a counter attack, hitting his head clean with the club. The man fell to the ground, defeated.

"Yuri-" he stretched his hand out. When I wobbled my way over to him, his expression depressed into one of confusion. "-Are you... Okay?"

I giggled at the blonde boy, placing my hand behind my head. " I was trying to uh- I was trying to get ta bottle of wine from tha table- so I could, y'know- hit 'em over tha head with it, but he saw me walk over dere, and asked me if I wanted some- and I figured, heck, why not? I thought that it'd make the job easier, y'know?" Wolfram's eyes narrowed, and he expelled a long sigh.

"Alright, Yuuri." I took the hand I was offered, and he led me to the foyer area, which held the supplies for our trek into the deeper regions of Dai Shirimon. We gathered 5 blankets, 2 pairs of hiking boots, some clothes, rations upon rations of food and water, a very long, thick pillow, and some matches, all in 3 or 4 messenger bags. Once we had changed into more appropriate clothes for our gender, we managed to take a horse from one of the stables near the general store we had stolen from. However, we couldn't ride horseback with a baby in our presence.

"We should leave it at someone's door step!" Said I, in a drunken slur. Wolfram looked at me, and again, sighed.

"That... that's probably the best we can do, actually. I mean, I doubt there are any orphanages around here..." and so, with great hesitation, we placed the baby on someone's doorstep, in a basket, with a couple pieces of bread, and a few bottles of milk. It was hard for us to just leave it there, but we certainly couldn't go door to door, asking if they would take it off our hands- we'd get caught that way- I made a silent apology to Algerturde as we set off on horse, and wished the child luck. Wolfram couldn't even bring himself to look at the infant as we set off. I'd like to say that if I wasn't inebriated at the time, I probably would've suggested walking on foot, despite the several days that would be added on to our trip.

So, we rode on horseback for a while, me behind Wolf, riding rather fast. I felt a wave of nausea overcome me at some point, and though I tugged on Wolf's clothes, suggesting he should stop, and so we did. We were in a completely wooded area, being an hour away from civilization. I got off the horse as fast as I could, tumbling a little at a messy landing, then ran off to a good section of the woods, and vomited. When I came back from that little segway, I noticed that Wolfram had decided to set up came there for that night. He had tied the horse to the tree, and was already making pallets on the floor of the forest. When he was done with that, he welcomed me to sit, and then threw me a piece of bread and a little meat, with a canteen full of water to wash it all down. He then built a fire with a couple of pieces of wood along the bed of the forest. I was still fairly drunk when he set beside me with his share of food. He looked calmly at his piece before devouring it. I watched him eat, as I had already finished what little I had. With my knees drawn to my chest, I tucked my chin in between the two towers, and gazed at the blonde in a sort of daze. I watched as he blinked. I observed the way he moved naturally- I was captivated, at that time, frankly. It was like watching a soap opera. Slowly, the tiny strands batted against the very edge of his eye. His eyes- though weren't easy to see in the dark, were still like whirlpools in a great, great lake. I was becoming hypnotized by the beauty of it all. I finally snapped out of it when Wolfram said my name lightly. He was looking directly at me, with a more embarrassed disposition than I had ever seen him wear. I smiled at him.

"You're really beautiful." I said in full confidence. Of course, it probably sounded like something a nasty drunk would say- but I really meant it from the depths of my heart, though I probably would never say it sober. However, at that moment, I wanted him to believe me so badly- " I've always thought so, too. You look like an angel. To be honest, you're probably the most beautiful Mazoku in all of Shin Makouku."

He got all red, and the atmosphere around him heated up significantly. He pulled a face of disappointment, casting his gaze downward."You're really drunk, Yuri-"

"That may be! But I'm being seriously genuine here, Wolf!" He sighed and leaned his back against the tree that was behind our back, continuing to look downward. I wondered why he would act so dejected after receiving such a great complement. I tilted my head to the side, and in my drunken state, I thought about what I could do to make him feel better, because he'd always been there for me. I really appreciated him, and I wanted him to feel just that. I don't know why it overcame me at that point, that emotion which drove me to do what I was going to do- Maybe it was because he looked so beautiful when he was sad- when his flames died out and he was calm.

I reached for his hand, grabbing it, and holding it tightly. He held it back, and looked back at me. For some reason he was seriously reflecting weakness at that point, and it was so strange to see him like that. I finally broke and decided to do it. I moved my head toward his, and kissed him on the lips.

Immediately, he kissed me back, replacing my bottom lip with his top one, lightly squishing my bottom lip in between the two soft cushions. He continued kissing me- over and over again- moving his hands to the side of my face. At this point, I was so turned on, I didn't even realize it was a boy who was doing it to me. I didn't even care. It was probably due to my intoxication that I got rid of my anti-gay moral code, and let the blonde do what he was doing to me. After all, I was hardly thinking.

The blonde stopped for a moment, placing his forehead on mine. He looked me in the eyes as he said this- "I'm taking advantage of you- You... you're going to regret this in the morning, Yuuri."

"Wolf... I want to do this."

"Yuri- Yuri, I can't do this to you. I'm sorry. You're not in your right mind-"

My face puckered and I retorted, "How come you can do whatever you want to me when you're drunk, but I can't, to you, when I'm drunk?" I crossed my arms.

Wolf narrowed his eyes. "Yuri- that's stupid. Because I have will power, and I'm not a wimp, like you."

"I am not a wimp."

"Whatever."

We sat in silence for a while before Wolfram broke the air again.

"Will you tell me what I did to you in Caloria?"

"Oh- uh... Let me see now..." I had a hard time remembering, because I suppressed it fairly well. "Well, I went into our room- you were in some really really skimpy negligee, and you were really really drunk. At some point you forced alcohol in my mouth by putting it in your mouth, and connecting our lips. You put your tongue in my mouth after that, then we fell on the bed, you were right on top of me, and you started thrusting a little. You kissed my neck and licked my earlobes and nipples- and it all felt really good, despite myself." If Wolf''s face got any redder- I imagine he'd start leaking out of his ears.

"O-oh..."

"I think it helped me, though."

"E-eh?"

"I mean-" I trailed off trying to find the right words, "- I feel as though it opened up my sexuality. I don't know- I feel like... I feel like maybe I look at you as if you were a girl I'd have a crush on. I feel like after that night, things changed between us, from a platonic relationship, to a slightly sexual one."

His mouth formed a straight line. "So... You're saying that you're sexually attracted to me?"

"Yes- No- Wait-," I put my thumb print to my lips, "Right now, I really really am, and there are some times when I'm sober, and I can't help but admire your beauty- and you're really cool- and, I don't know... I don't get like, sexually excited by watching you do things, or anything like that- but you give me butterflies. I think that you-" I poked his chest, "-are sexy. Well- no, sexy isn't the right word. I think that I find you attractive. You. Not-" I waved my hand around his torso area, indicating I wasn't talking physically, "-all that. You get me? But, I mean, when you touch me- and get close to me- I start getting a little _tingly_, but that was only after you demonstrated your sexuality to me- when you- you know- started kissing me all over my neck and- _ahh, _I really can't talk about it without wanting more."

He stared at me, a little dumbfounded. "Do you think you'll agree to your drunken self in the morning?"

"Well, gosh, I'm not too sure." I smiled.

And then Wolfram was suddenly fairly tired, yawning and stretching obnoxiously to prove it. "Well- I'm pretty tired, so-"

"No, Wolf! Don't go to sleep! Talk to meee." But before I could try and convince him, he layed down on our pallet and started to snore.


	32. The Plan

**Short chapter.  
><strong>**Only 2 chapters left, after this one-  
>The next two will probably be long, though.<br>I'm sorry if these last chapters are gay, though. I say this because I've kinda lost my drive for this fic in particular because it's more about physical attraction than actual love. My next fic, oh my God, will be full of fluff, and strong scenes that remind you of love songs. Also, it'll be pretty graphic. It'll be pretty violent. It's also going to be another adventure fic. It's going to be similar to this one, actually, but 10 times more sophisticated, and 10 times more cohesive, because all things considered here, this fic has SO MANY PLOT HOLES. Coming from the author, who has read this little story here more than 3 times, I have to tell you, it's got some holes. Plus, I didn't really capture Yuri's fondness of Wolfram. I mean, Yuri genuinely cares about Wolfram, and from the beginning of this fanfiction, I should've demonstrated that better. After all, Yuri and Wolf are companions. Yuri relies on Wolf- he really does. If you read the light novel, you'd understand that better. Their relationship is just so great in the light novel, it makes me SIIIICK.  
>But I'm still trying on this fic here, so <span>PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST PUT ONE REVIEW IN THERE IT'LL TAKE 2 SECONDS. JUST TELL ME IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT. JUST SAY 'YAY' OR 'NAY' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE <span>**

* * *

><p>He stirred in his sleep next to me, tossing over in my direction. I looked down at him, having a twinge of worry permeating in the depths of my belly. He was the beautiful one, despite the lack of grace he was about to display, due to the hangover he was bound to experience. He made a noise and tightened his eyes, which indicated his sleep was being disturbed, so I immediately darted to the laying down position and closed my eyes, not wanting to give Yuuri the wrong impression when he woke up. I felt like I was strange when I was peering at his sleeping body, and I certainly did not want him seeing me being that way.<p>

I felt him rise beside me, and heard the faint sound of scratching. He then yawned. "Are you pretending to be asleep again?" He asked, fracturing the peaceful silence of the dawn. He said this in a voice that was very much within himself, not speaking fully. I blushed a little at that statement, and opened my eyes to look up at him. I was so anxious to get an answer from him, I was shaking. He smiled when he figured out he was right, and then stuck his tongue out. "Thought so." he said, still grinning.

"Yuuri... Do you remember last night?" He got all detached and flustered at the question, avoiding my gaze, and started fumbling with his words and temperament.

"I uh- I... I don't... Did I uh... uhm..."

"You didn't do anything." I looked away from him, becoming very disappointed by how he was behaving. When he didn't say anything, I continued the dialogue, "You told me you felt like you had feelings for me."

He pushed his two index fingers together over and over again- a nervous habit. He started giggling lightly, face redder than my mothers lip stick. "I don't know if I'd say it like that-"

"You know, last night, you kissed me. Twice, actually. The first time you were in maou form- and the second time you were drunk. We kissed a lot, actually-"

"Okay okay okay okay!" Yuuri expelled breathlessly. It was overwhelming how adorable he managed to look in such a weak state.

"-I wanted to stop, because I knew you would regret it- but you insisted that you wouldn't- and you told me that you were attracted to me."

"I don't know about th...a-" I scooted closer to Yuuri, trying to look appealing. My eyes were narrowed and I pulled a sly smile. I got up close to his face and put my hand on his. Before I began to speak, my face was two inches away from his.

"How do you feel about this?" I decided to risk it all, and kissed him on the lips, doing so gently, my hand placed delicately on the side of his face.

He sighed, "I..." He finally looked up into my eyes. "I'm not sure, Wolfram..." His face was completely covered in a shade of red. He looked very distressed.

"Then we'll leave it at that, okay? Please don't worry about it. Forget this ever happened, and I'll do the same..." I muttered in disappointment and defeat.

* * *

><p>We rode again on horse back- changing back into our women clothes because we both knew we'd be marching past a hold today. Yuri rested himself on my back as we rode, not saying anything. We rode slowly through the plains, and it was about noon when Yuri reached his hand in search of mine. It was uncomfortable, but I controlled the direction of the horse with one hand so that I could feel the clamminess of my fiancee's grasp.<p>

We traveled diligently, making it to our destination in about 10 days, stopping every 4 hours or so to stretch and pee. As it turns out, the whole trip wasn't exactly eventful. Yuri and I would talk every so often, but for the most part, we were silent. Every now and then the wimp would reach for my hand to hold, and at nights he would sleep close to me. One morning I woke to him resting his cheek against my bare arm. Things were different after that talk Yuri and I had. He had seemed more comfortable. It made me happy, but also made me feel a bit defeated, considering that he probably dismissed the chances of any sort of romantic relationship with me. However, I indirectly conducted him to do that. But I was more happy than disheartened, because the one I loved was finally comfortable around me. If he didn't want to love me like I loved him, then that would be okay, as long as he allowed me to be near him.

Once we were safety in Dai Shirimon's capital, Yuri and I rested in a sort of alcove in the depths of the city. He sat down and rested against the wall, as did I, as I shared with him the battle plan.

"Alright, so we can sneak into his room at night and threaten him into signing a peace treaty,"

" But how are we going to do that without him yelling for his guards? And how can we sneak into his room, exactly?"

I thought for a moment, then spoke, expecting Yuri to reject the idea, as I resented the idea myself, "Okay... instead of sneaking in... one of us could request an audience with the king, offering to sleep with him-"

"W-wolf!"

"What!? Do you have any better ideas? This way, we won't need any unnecessarily gear that's particularly hard to find! Anyway- I'm thinking that since he doesn't know my face as well as yours, I could sneak in there, and while on top of him, I could pull out my knife, and cover his mouth, and whisper to him that I've got the Maou out side the castle, and tell him that if he doesn't sign this treaty, that the Maou will destroy his entire capital- And because I'm going in to sleep with him, his guards will be shooed off! I hear this guy is rather promiscuous, anyway, so really, this should work!"

"Ah- It seems kinda dangerous, Wolf..."

"Yuri- coming to the capital in the first place is dangerous."

"I see your point-" he let out, "we'll do it, then."


	33. Thinking

**PRESENTING THE SEMI-FINALE. However, the next chapter's gonna be sort of epilogue-ish. **

**Anyway, enjoy. R&R pls**

* * *

><p>The bishonen sat calmly in the woods, skirt raised to his upper thigh. He held a razor in hand, with a bucket of soapy water next to him. He had already shaven his right leg entirely, and was moving on to his left. I could only watch as he did something so ridiculous.<p>

"So, is it customary for the women in this world to be hairless in certain places as well?"

He looked up at me with those long eyelashes gallantly protruding out of his eyelids, and batted them at me. "Well, it is in Shin Makouku," he said as he began hacking away at the forest of blonde curls on his shin.

I sat against a tree and continued to watch him shave away that hair that probably took him years to grow. It sent a chill through my spine as I watched, mainly because in all my years, I had just began to grow plentiful amounts of leg hair, and I cherished its presence. I wondered why he was taking it so far, and then I remembered that he was going to seduce the king of Big Shirimon. A chill ran down my spine as I pictured that nasty man stroke the legs that I watched so intently. My expression went to that of mild amusement, to that of uneasiness. _What exactly was Wolfram going to do?!_

"W-wolf?" the soft slicing propagating in the air around us stopped. Wolfram looked up at me with those eyes- eyes that were truly becoming too much for me to handle, his gaze drilling into my eye sockets. It was sensational, at that moment, and it was overwhelming, and I wanted to look away- I wanted to fight that feeling that grew deep in my belly- deep inside where someone was playing with a feather duster and getting too close to the peripheries. _Wolfram_.

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"What's the game plan when you get in there, anyway? I mean- when you're in his bedroom-" I looked down at the simple blades of grass as I said this, becoming ashamed of myself for feeding my inner desire to know. _Why do I care? _Why, indeed. A lump formed in my throat as I thought about the feeling I bared. A feeling of dread saturated my skin, starting at the back of my neck.

Wolfram hesitated. The air around us was thick, which wasn't anything new. It disappointed me, but it still wasn't new. "I'm going to seduce him-"

"Yeah-" I broke. I was expunged by my own thoughts, thick like mud, but still fast like a babbling brook. Ideas broke the confines of my brain tissue, threatening to loosen the bolts fastened on to my skull. Was it jealousy? "But, I mean, will you let him _kiss_ you?" _Where is this coming from?_

"W-" I still didn't look at him. From some reason he didn't finish his thought.

I noticed a blue tint reflected on a blade of grass infront of me. I looked down at my hands, and before I could even register-

"Y-yuri, you're... blue." I heard a slosh coming from the bucket of water, in which I assumed he put the blade in, and then heard him rustle through the grass. Immediately, he was before me.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

"Why are you so anxious?" He asked, easing the tension built up inside of me. I dimmed. I faltered. I let go of my tenacious obsession. I looked at him. _Those eyes._

I gulped. "It here again. That feeling-" More red than the sun after a fire.

"What feeling?" he said, becoming urgent. He seemed genuinely worried.

That expression he pulled at that moment- when he looked so scared- the one similar to that of utter displeasure that cultivated his face when he was rejected, that face I'd seen all too often, that face that deserved to be flushed down the toilet, collided with my being.

"Ah- uhm- n-nasuea!" I exclaimed, becoming too embarrassed to finish the thought. I became ashamed of that action, as well. I wanted- **No, **I needed to tell him.

"So anxious because of nausea?" He said, with narrowed eyes, not believing my pretense.

"Yes." I said, nodding, tightening my hold on the ground, bring soil unto my palms.

"Alright-"

After he finished shaving his legs, we sat for a while, resting against a tree trunk, watching as the birds flew from place to place. However, I couldn't think straight. I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him that he was giving me those feelings- but I didn't want it to be an invitation. I resented the idea of liking a guy, at that point, I didn't want him to know, but at the same time, there was this strong desire that overcame me, making me want to tell him. The feelings inside me were both so real, and both so contradictory. I was uncomfortable.

He got up suddenly.

As he was patting off all of the grass that may have attached itself to his skirt, I spoke up, still a little uneasy.

"Where are you going?"

His eyes were soft when he looked down upon me. It seemed as if he knew I was troubled. "I'm going to end this war-"

"Right-"

"Here-" He crouched in front of me, holding a peace of paper. It was the peace treaty we had fashioned earlier. "Read over this. Make sure you concede completely with your own terms. We don't need you making mistakes."

I took it from him. There wasn't a lot to the treaty, only that I wanted him to leave Caloria alone. That was that. He was being forced to sign the treaty, anyway. I didn't want to be too demanding- but then again, I was being pretty demanding by using force- "It's fine."

I handed the thing back to Wolfram. He took it back, folded it, and put it into the neck opening of his dress. He stood back up.

"I'll be off, then."

"Be careful"

And then he was gone.

And I was alone.

And I was very literally _alone._

Though a dense presence still remained in the back of my mind- It had never left.

_What about the idea of loving a boy wrong, exactly? What is there to be afraid of?_

**Nothing.  
>In this world, there are no prejudices against such relationships However, you could, perhaps, fear change. The fact that homosexual relationships aren't widely portrayed in today's popular culture, means that you'd be participating in something that you haven't seen put in to play. But at the end of the day, does gender really affect the way one would treat another in that kind of relationship? Is it any different from loving a woman? Would you truly be treading into foreign territory? <strong>

_**Then there's a change in preference. Suddenly, instead of appreciating the assets of beautiful women, i.e, breasts, buttocks, curves, delicate nature, physical softness, ect., you would be appreciating that of Wolfram, and all of what he has, whatever it is he has. **_

I stopped to think about the things Wolfram had that attracted me to him. Though the feeling that he gave me was undeniable, was there any depth to it? What exactly harbored those feelings?

_He's beautiful. That's a given. There's only one other person I can think of who's remotely comparable in looks. I can trust him more than I can trust anyone. He tells me when I'm being naïve. I can tell him anything, no matter what it is, and if I vent to him, he always says something that makes me feel better. He keeps me up. He never lets me falter. If I'm in trouble, he'll definitely be there, no question about it. He's clever, and intelligent. He protects me. He trusts me. He swore he would never leave my side. He's strong, and passionate. He..._

He loved me. He loved me more than anything. And it was so obvious to me then that goose-bumps began to pop up all over my entire body. That feeling in my stomach- _the warm and fuzzies_, they broke free of the dam, and suddenly, my entire body, my entire consciousness, became that feeling. And then I decided it didn't matter whether or not he was a boy or a girl. What mattered was that he was Wolfram, and that he stayed that way.

* * *

><p>I followed behind the nasty man, already managing to persuade him into letting me, and forgive me for using this term, but, <em>ride<em> him.

It had gone like this:

I wore a charming smile, playing a sweet young thing. Prostitution was so very prevalent in this city, it was almost sickening. Just walking into the entrance of the castle, I noted several woman, ranging from the ages of 12 to 65, waiting for an audience with the king, attempting to offer _all _that they could to the _him_. As if it were some sort of service. It disgusted me. I wondered why they'd exploit themselves so easily to such an awful person, but then I recalled the ruler, and want kind of things he accepted and sold to his community. He probably demanded this out of them, in some way. _Sexual services_, that is. I waited with these people for probably 25 minutes before my turn came to be.

I walked in to face the king, being met with a smug face that made me sick. I put on a facade, smiling brightly. He did not ask my name, only asked me what I would do to him.

Internally, I cringed, and then remembered all the late night shows that would come on when I stayed at Yuuri's house on Earth- the show's weren't outright explict but did use some sexual lingo, some of which, well, turned _me_ on, so I decided to persuade the ruler by using said lingo.

I told him that I wished to ride him, and in the most confidant why I could, without vomiting.

For some reason, he was sold by that phrase, and stood very quickly telling his guards that he was going to take me, and that _he'd be right back._

That's when he lead me to his quarters, which just happened to be at the very top of the castle. In hindsight, placing the ruler of a country at the very top of the castle is quite a safety hazard, but I digress. The man's swagger, as I observed from behind, displayed that of narcissism, to the likes of which I had never seen. This was typical in a ruler from Dai Shirimon, so I wasn't exactly surprised. To be perfectly truthful here, I even snickered at the scene. I couldn't wait to see how this man was going to act, beg your pardon, in _bed_.

We entered his room, I was enriched in a deluge of red. Every possible piece of furniture had a red shade to it, which was too abrasive for my eyes to rest on. I was uncomfortable in there, and I didn't understand how anyone could set foot in there without a pair of '_shades,' _as Yuuri puts it.

The bed was in the very middle of the room, and was fashioned in a way I had never seen before, being a circle, with no posters. It looked quite comfortable, but still a little gaudy for my taste. He sat down upon it, and began undressing. Of course, that's when I got nervous. _He's going to want me to undress too._ When he was completely naked, he layed down on his bed, and motioned me forward. I hoped I didn't look as apprehensive as I felt about what he was instructing me to do. I climbed on top of him, and sat directly on top of his member, fully clothed. I felt the thing on my buttock, and was, well, frankly, mortified. I prayed that he didn't sense my manhood on him, too. I held my breath as I went down to kiss his face for a while. I faintly all down his neck and chest, taking in his smell as malignant, eating away at my pride. He moaned very faintly, and grabbed my ass, for which I hoped, for the sake of illusion, felt like a woman's. Apparently it was good enough, because he slapped it, and licked up the length of my neck, all the way to my earlobe. I cringed. I could just smell his awful breath. That's when I sat up, looking, well, probably rather devious. He, as I could tell by the hardness against my rear, was _very_ excited. I looked down at him, and then pulled out my knife, putting the sharp end right against his neck. I covered his mouth, so he couldn't call his guards, then proceeded to pull out the peace treaty Yuuri and I came up with. He was suddenly in fear, as I drew nearer to his face.

"I've got the Maou outside of your castle, and if you don't sign this treaty to end your war with Caloria, or if you do anything crafty, he will devastate your entire city."

* * *

><p>After that heinous display, the blonde walked gingerly out of the castle. He was contented toward the fact that he had obtained what his king had sought for- peace. It had taken them a substantial amount of effort, but they had finally achieved their goal. And though Yuuri had seemed a tad... disjointed before Wolfram had departed, he was sure that this bit of news would inspire him to let go of whatever bothered him.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Wolfram was in my line of sight, I became flustered. He, in all his radiance, walked toward me, topped with a smile. In my head, I was trying very hard to organize a stable thought, that I could speak out to Wolfram- a confession, if you will, but he was making it difficult. When I noticed a slip of paper in his hand, I stopped, and then smiled widely. I stood, and then ran to him, embracing him. The force I carried jerked his body, but we gained sturdiness, and enjoyed eachother's company. I noted the way he smelled- and how happy I was to be smelling it. I buried my head into the recess between his shoulder, and the very bottom of neck, and felt his soft skin against my face. After about 5 seconds, I remembered why I had ran to him-<p>

I raised my head and let go of him. "You did it, Wolf!" I smiled so brightly.

He smiled back- He was so breathtaking. "We did it, Yuuri."

And after that, there was silence. We remained eye contact for about 20 seconds, before one of us had dropped their gaze. It was Wolfram who did. When he did, I was suddenly inspired to say more.

"So- uh, was it difficult? Did you do anything you didn't want to do?"

He blew air out of his nose, seemingly amused. He looked back up at me. "It was easy- too easy, even. However, he, at some point, spanked me, and that was rather incriminating."

I blushed. "He... he _spanked_ you?" I only hear about stuff like that from the nasty business men back on Japan, and all their perverted habits.

Wolfram made a face. "_Yes_." he said, getting a little upset. "Now- I'm going to get out of these accursed garments, If you don't mind."

And so he did, as I set back down against a tree, awaiting him, going back to the train of thought I once possessed, that being about how I was going to deliver my feelings to Wolf.

When he got back from changing, he told me that we needed to move, just in case that bad king changed his mind. So, we hopped on the horse and rode for a while. We stopped in front of a river, which let off at a port near by, so that we could leave in the morning fairly quickly. Once Wolfram set up camp, and we had eaten, he layed down next to me on the cot he had fashioned, and told me we needed to be up bright and early if we were going to make a ship back home. We'd have to sneak on, anyway. I nodded my head, and with that, he turned his body away from me.

_Maybe I was wrong._ I thought to myself. _Maybe Wolfram doesn't actually have an affinity toward me._

_After all, he is kind of giving me the cold shoulder._ I stared at the back of his blonde mop of hair, feeling inclined to play with it. I gulped, then decided to start my confession to him by asking a question.

"Wolf?"

"Yes?" He answered back immediately.

His back was still to me. I wanted to see his face to badly. I began to reach for his shoulder, but became discouraged. _What if he says "no."_

"Do you _love_ me?"

He got small. Everything was silent, except for the cry of cicadas.

Suddenly he turned to me, and in the night, his orbs of green shined upon me, becoming wiggly with tears. He didn't cry, but he sure looked like he wanted to. His face was red, and despite the description of him I just gave you, he looked very confident.

"More than you could ever fathom."

There was that feeling again, washing over me.

"Good- because I love you too."


End file.
